A day too soon
by Before Sunrise
Summary: Poor depressed Keitaro wishes upon a star one Winter night hoping that all his dreams and wishes will come true...R&R if you want and 14th Chapter Uploaded
1. Party Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Love Hina, blah, blah, blah...  
This fic is Rated R for extreme use of verbal language and some sexual content.

This is my first fic created so give me a settling chance k? :-)

Here's your legend:  
"..." Displays someone talking  
_Blah blah blah_ Displays someone thinking  
A line of ------------------- displays a complete scene change  
A line of displays a flashback  
The Narrator exceeds these boundaries though :-)

Well...enjoy!

A day too soon

It had started out like any ordinary day at the Hinata Inn. The inmates were settling down to the nice and cool breeze that winter night had to offer. Keitaro was leaning over the balcony, gazing upon the city lights and took in all its glory. Keitaro sighed and wished that his life would soon get better before Christmas at the very least. All the other Hinata inmates were either getting drunk, studying their asses off, or were playing around with each other...there was no one to comfort poor Keitaro and his problems. He was getting bad grades, he had practically no relationship with any of the Hinata residents, and on top of that, he has absolutely no money to spend at all whatsoever. Keitaro looked back up into the dark nocturnal sky and heaved a big breath of fresh air to be frozen before his face, like his dreams and luck. Keitaro saw a shooting star above him, and these were his exact words...

Keitaro: "Ah, beautiful star...at least give me one last chance to do things right. I wish there was someone here who could help me out with these problems". sob

Keitaro collapsed his head against his chest and almost began to cry. He then lugged himself back to his room for some nice winter rest...reserving his energy for what is coming the following day.

Chapter 1

Hinata apartments, 8:09am

Keitaro: yawn (half asleep) "damn...that was one nice piece of ass Naru had...I wish I could have a dream like that all the...WHAT THE HELL?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Keitaro lunges forward from his sleep to land softly in the lap of...someone.

???: "yo man what's up? had a nice rest?"

Keitaro: "The fuck do ya mean I had a nice rest? Where the hell did you come from? How did you get in here?"

???: "You left the door open you dumb ass"

Keitaro: "That doesn't give you any right to come in here!!!"

Motoko: jumps through the wall and screams like a psycho "Keitaro!! I heard a scream! Are you being perverted again? 'cause if you are...uh? what the hell?" Motoko suddenly finds herself floating in mid-air.

???: "Don't mess with Keitaro bitch!" The mysterious man has his hand raised in Motoko's direction.

Motoko: "Who the hell you calling bitch, bitch!"

???: "I could very well take that sword and shove it up your ass...but I'm sure Keitaro wouldn't want that," The man turns to Keitaro and smiles.

Keitaro: "Uh...stop looking at me like that" sweatdrop "Listen...that was very nice and all..."

Motoko: "What the fuck did you say?!"

Keitaro: "...but who the hell are you and why are you helping me?" Motoko snarls at Keitaro.

???: "My name is Charles...of course that isn't my real name, but I kid you not, my real name is so hard to pronounce that you'd spend eternity just TRYING to figure out how to say it"

Keitaro: "Ok...and why are you here?"

Charles: "Because you wished for me to do so"

Keitaro then becomes petrified by what Charles said. Keitaro then begins to remember what he was doing last night on the balcony.

Keitaro: "Holy shit...my wish came true..." begins to jump up and down "MY WISH CAME TRUE MY WISH CAME TRUE MY WISH CAME TRUE MY WISH CAME TRUE MY WI..."

Su: bursts through the door and attempts to kick Keitaro in the face "Hiyas Kei...huh?" notices she's floating as well "HEEY this is pretty fun!!!! Funny-looking guy!! Are you doing this?!?!? Could you please show me how?!?!?! Do you have any bananas?!?!?"

Charles: "Holy shit, calm down!" Charles then claps his hands twice and literally zips Su's mouth shut.

Su: "Mmmmph!"

Charles: "'k, now that's settled, what do you want to do today Keitaro?" smiles

Keitaro: "Well first I gotta get changed and have some breakfast...yknow, why dont you make yourself at home and wait for me in the kitchen ok?"

Charles: "As you wish," bows then vanishes into thin air

Motoko: "HEEEYYY WHAT ABOUT US?!"

Su: "MMMPHH!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles: flying around the house Hmm...this place is very interesting...it's a very big house I might add. continues to fly around I wonder where the other girls are...according to my commander, there were supposed to be...begins to have a flashback

Commander: "Ho! What's this? Charles!! Another wish is being made! Come here quick!"

Charles: "Right away sir!" runs into the room "What is it that you wish of me?"

Commander: "Charles, this is like any other mission, you must complete this man's wish and return promptly"

Charles: "Like I always do sir"

Commander: "However..."

Charles: "What is it sir?"

Commander: "I'm sorry to do this to you so soon, but...you're going to be given another Triple-A mission"

Charles: "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH THAT GIRL DONT YOU?!"

Commander: "..."

Charles: "Come on Commander! How can you do this thing to me?"

Commander: "I'm sure that you will find this wish quite rewarding...you may be able to come back a happy man this time"

Charles: "No Commander...there is nothing that would ever make me happy! NOT NOW NOT EVER!"

Commander: "The boy's name is Keitaro, he's about 20 years of age and his wish is very vague, so I'll need you to grant his every wish until he is 100 satisfied"

Charles: "I'm sorry Commander...I told you..."

Commander: "Although to make things easier he lives at the Hinata Inn with a certain number of inmates as well...these residents seem to be causing him trouble...so all you gotta do is make sure that they are put in their proper places,"

Charles: "Commander! Please try and understand!"

Commander: "The names are as follows: Naru Narusegawa, Motoko Aoyama, Shinobu Maehera, Haruka Urashima, Mutsumi, Sarah, Kaolla Su, Kitsune Konno, Mei, a turtle whom they call 'Tama-chan', and...that seems to be all"

Charles: "!!!"

Commander: "Yes, they are all females and some do not visit there...as presented with last names, those are whom you must be very cautious with,"

Charles: "She...that girl...." begins twitching

Commander: "Ah...it seems like you remember something lad" takes a deep sigh "It may be nice for you two to meet again wouldn't it?"

Charles: "...fuck...fuck..." begins to rapidly twitch

Commander: "Well Charles? Will you take on this mission?"

Charles: "..." begins glowing blood red

Commander: "You know very well what this is going to bring...other than the massive sum of the pay I'm sure that you wouldn't..."

Charles: "I WILL KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!" bursts of energy fly all over the room destroying most of everything inside it except himself

Commander: just barely dodged all the bursts of energy "cough cough I see...your mission begins at sunrise..."

Charles: still flying around Hmm...I wonder where she could be...it's been almost seven years since last time...according to the rules she would've forgotten me by now... without looking where he was going he suddenly ran into a wall

Narrator: Ya, ya I know that's random.

Charles: "OW!" Charles gets up and begins to walk instead of fly "Hmm...it still hurts..." upon walking around some, Charles had stumbled upon what seemed to look like...the hot spring bath!! and he could hear some voices inside

Kitsune: "Wow Naru! Your boobs have become so big!"

Naru: "Stop it Kitsune! That...that tickles!"

Haruka: "Oh would you two please stop it already" begins to light a cigarette "Listen, you grope each other every single day, I'm surprised that neither of you are lesbians" beings to smoke

Naru: "Well it's not me that's doing it!"

Kitsune: "Come closer Naru dear..."

Naru: jumps out of the hot spring splashing water all over Haruka's face "Get the hell away from me! How come you're always drunk whenever I see you?"

Charles: "Well now ladies...you gotta calm down some" steps inside the hot spring room

Everyone but Charles stops their movement and stares at him.

Charles: sigh "Now I see why Keitaro has so much trouble with you people" doesn't notice that everyone but him is naked

Naru: begins to glow deep red "I don't know who the hell you are...where the hell you came from...and what the hell you're doing here...but I'm gonna kick that sorry perverted ass of yours!" begins running forward

Charles: sigh "You are so predictable" vanishes

Naru: stops "Huh? Where the hell did he go?"

Charles: "Looking for me dear?" smirks He's standing behind Naru!

Naru: "Grrr...I don't know how the fuck you did that, but you're going down!!! NARU PUNCH!" lunges towards Charles

Charles: "Hmph! Amateur" vanishes again

Naru: misses the punch and trips over herself and lands on her face

Kitsune: "OOOHHH That's gotta hurt!"

Charles: appears besides Kitsune "Why thank you my dear fox, I'm glad you liked that so much"

Naru: gets up "You son of a bitch!!" obviously she's pissed off right now.

Charles: "I do not wish to fight you under these circumstances..." raises his hand above his head "hmm..." a blue ball of energy forms in his hand "YOU WILL REGRET FOR MAKING THIS MOVE!" the ball of energy gets bigger "COASTAL TYPHOON!!!" The ball of energy grows massively large and huge spurs of wind begins to fly around Charles "TODAY YOU WILL DIE BITCH!" The water from the hot spring begins to diminish and is absorbed by the energy ball "GOODBYE!" Charles ready's himself and takes a step back before tossing the massively large ball of energy towards Naru's face.

Naru: "SHIT!" Naru attempts to dodge the attack but unfortunately gets absorbed by the watery sphere.

Charles: manically laughing "SO! How do you like that huh? No bitch like you will strike out at me and attempt to even put a scratch on these new designer clothes!"

Naru: struggling within the water sphere

Charles: "I hope you do realize that humans can only hold their breath for so long Naru, I wonder how long you can hold yours?"

Naru fingers Charles.

Charles: chuckles "Do what you want and..."

Keitaro: "STOP!!!"

Everyone but Keitaro: "HUH?!"

Keitaro: "DAMMIT CHARLES! I told you to wait in the kitchen and all you do is cause trouble! Release Naru this instant or else Motoko's sword will be up YOUR ass!"

Charles:: sigh "As you wish" bows Charles raises his hand and the water sphere then disappears into thin air.

Naru falls to the ground naked gasping for air.

Keitaro: "Are you alright Naru?"

Naru: gasp "You...PERVERT!" punches Keitaro into outer space

Keitaro: "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!....................." continues to fly

Charles: "My, my, my...he saves your pitiful existence and all you do is punch him in the face? Geez...no wonder he has so many troubles"

Everyone but Charles: "Umm..."

Naru: Glares at Charles, grabs her clothes and walks away.

Kitsune: "Shit..."

Haruka: "...I swear this place is possessed or something..." begins to smoke

Charles: "Huh, oh well...I guess I better get going to the kitchen" begins to hover "See ya ladies later" And with that Charles flies off in to the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu: singing "I wonder what to make today" giggles

Sweet, innocent Shinobu, singing to herself in the kitchen is getting everyone's meals ready for the day...little does she know that there's an unexpected visitor coming to see her.

Charles: flies in "Yo! You must be Shinobu"

Shinobu: "EEEEK!!!!!!" jumps up and throws all the plates perfectly on the table

Charles: amazed "woah...didnt know humans could do that"

Shinobu: "Umm...ummm...umm..." gets flustered

Charles: "Ah, well, my name is Charles...I'm a new resident in the Hinata Inn, glad to meet you" smiles

Shinobu: still flustered "Umm...umm...umm...I...I...I'm Shinobu...n...nice to m...meet you" bows

Charles: Wow...this girl is so damn polite! And she's very pretty too! But...the commander told me to watch out for her...I wonder why he said that?

Shinobu: "Umm...I'm sorry...I'm still cooking breakfast...do you mind waiting for a bit?"

Charles: "What? Breakfast? Oh yeah! That's right!" Stupid jet lag "Hey do you want me to help you out with it? I'm not that great of a cook but at least it would keep me occupied"

Shinobu: "Umm...s...sure..." gets flustered again

Charles: "Kick ass! Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get cookin'!" gives thumps up

So both Shinobu and Charles head into the kitchen.

Shinobu: "Umm...alright...you can get the chopsticks and set them out on the table..."

Charles: "Huh?? I thought I was gonna cook!"

Shinobu: "Umm...alright...you can get the fish from the fridge..."

Charles: "Uh...I THOUGHT I was gonna cook!"

Shinobu: "I...I'm sorry...please...forgive me" begins to cry

Charles: Holy crap! Is she ever emotional! "Listen...uh...I'm sorry about raising my voice like that..."

Shinobu wipes her eyes.

Charles: "Why dont I just measure the ingredients and stuff ok?"

Shinobu: smiles "Teehee, alright then!"

Charles gets whatever he needs for the food and measures whatever he needs and gives Shinobu the things.

Shinobu: smiles "Teehee...thank you very much"

Charles and Shinobu begin to mingle and share various stories with each other. Although Charles had to make up some things whereas Shinobu would know of his real existence. After a couple of minutes the breakfast was ready to serve.

Shinobu: "Alright then" smiles "Let's get the table ready"

Charles: "Well the plates are in place already thanks to your efforts"

Shinobu and Charles walk back to the dining area and see that Keitaro (somehow) was there and was accompanied with Naru, and Kitsune.

Shinobu: "Huh? Where's everyone else?"

Keitaro: "Well...Sarah is off with Seta, Haruka felt like smoking, Mutsumi is still sleeping, and as for Su and Motoko...umm..."

Charles: Ah crap I totally forgot about them! Charles then snaps his fingers.

Meanwhile in Keitaro's room.......

Motoko: sigh "Being mad at Keitaro sure is tiring...I hope that son of a bitch comes back and releases me from this retarded trap"

Su: "Mmmph! Mmmmmmph!"

Motoko: "You're right Su...this does suck...it sucks my ass!!"

Su: Notices a glowing aura around her "MMMM!"

Motoko: "Huh? What is it S...WHAT THE HELL?!" Motoko sees an aura around herself as well "I dont know if this is good or bad"

Both Motoko and Su vanish into thin air and re-appear in the kitchen where they fall flat on their faces.

Shinobu: "Ah! There you are" doesnt even notice how they got there

Keitaro: "Oh! Well! Looks like they're here!"

Motoko: "You're dead Urashima!...once I get some food"

Su: "FINALLY! I can talk again!!!!! OOHH!!! FOOD!!! ME WANT EAT NOW!!!" jumps onto the table and gobbles up her share along with Motoko's and Naru's

Naru and Motoko: "HEY!!!!"

Charles: "uh...ok then! Let's eat huh?"

Everyone except Naru and Motoko ate their breakfast and cleaned up their plates and got some water and got ready for another new day. Shinobu was going out shopping while everyone else was chilling in the living room.

Naru: "So Mr. Charles sir...mind telling us what the fuck is going on?"

Charles: "Please...just...calm down..."

Motoko: pointing her sword at Charles "YOU WILL FREAKIN DIE IN YOUR SLEEP!!"

Charles: "heh...not likely..."

Keitaro: "Please...just...calm down everyone..."

Naru: "Shut the fuck up!" punches Keitaro straight in the face

Keitaro: "Owww! Yo Charles! I wish for Naru to punch herself in the face!!"

Naru: "WHAT?!"

Charles: "It shall be done" raises his hand and casts a spell "MANIPLUATION!"

Naru uncontrollably raises her fist, turns it in her direction and...punches herself in the face.

Naru: "OW!"

Keitaro: "heehee...I've always wanted to see that"

Kitsune: "Man...this could get really interesting"

Charles: "Well...I might as well explain things to everyone if they would just shut the fuck up and calm down k?"

Motoko: "Grrr..." lowers her sword and sits down on the couch.

Naru: Gets up and sits on the couch.

Kitsune: Lays back on the couch

Charles: "Ok..." clears his throat "My name is Charles...but my real name is Zklippmundhuftittar...I'm 17 years old and I am able to cast magic beyond anyone's imagination up to this very day - I am able to control all the elements on this planet including others so you dont wanna mess wit me! I live on the planet Flerrent, a planet just like this one, except we are able to exceed your levels of intensity and can actually focus our energy under intense training and able to cast magic just like I can...but...that's about all I will tell"

Naru: "Ok...thanks for introducing yourself...but why are you here?"

Charles: "Last night, Keitaro made a wish....a wish to be happy"

Motoko: "Aw come on! You cant seriously mean that! Keitaro's just happy right now...arent ya?" smiles Motoko elbows Keitaro in the stomach.

Keitaro: "Ouch..." grabs his stomach

Unexpectedly, Mutsumi comes rushing into the room topless, with her breasts flying in every which direction.

Mutsumi: "Excuse me! Has anyone seen my clothes? All I could find are my pants and panties..."

Keitaro: gets a royal nosebleed "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!"

Naru: Punches Keitaro in the face "PERVERT!!"

Mutsumi: "Oh? and you are?" points in Charles' direction

Charles: "...Keitaro made this wish very loud and clear it seems...and I have come from my planet to grant that very wish and all others he may wish from me...to ensure his complete happiness"

Kitsune: "Now THIS is interesting...of course I wouldn't mind if Keitaro wished to sleep with me and have endless nights of sex...

Keitaro: "You know...that isn't a bad idea..."

Naru: "Dammit guys! If you keep this up and with Mr. wish-maker here, what do you think Mei will be like when she comes to visit? You guys are just impossible to deal with!"

Charles: "...!"

Naru: "What? What is it?"

Charles: "Uh...Mei huh? That's a very nice name...yeah...heheh..." sweatdrop

Naru: "..."

END OF CHAPTER


	2. One swift fight

Hello everyone! I've created my second chapter! Well...not today...I've actually created 5 chapters before I considered actually posting them here. But of course I wanted to see if my first chapter would pass through critics.

2 lazee to post disclaimer...if u wanna reed it, reed da 1st chapter.

Anyways, in my first chapter there were some errors going on, like no appearing and nothing was in itallics to show thinking. So I hope I have fixed these minor setbacks and hope you people enjoy this chapter! And...if no appear, then anything without the "..." indicates thinking and I'll let you know when there's a flashback.

F.Y.I. - For all you people who wonder "Hmm...why does Charles hate Naru so much?" well if you remember from the first chapter, Charles is to ensure that Keitaro is 100 happy...so if anything were to make him upset or mad...well you get the picture.

NOW ENJOY!

Maybe he had to...

Maybe he didn't need to...

But eventually he did...

He succumbed to his life...

And so did his ambition...

To his aid followed a follower...

And so did his aid cause trouble...

Shall this epic ever end?

**CHAPTER 2**

Hinata Apartments, 2:36pm

We find Keitaro cleaning the dorm as usual on his daily manager-like chores having Charles close to him if any trouble would brew. Everyone within the Inn seems to be doing there own thing and Keitaro decides to have a nice simple chat with ol' Charles.

On top of the roof

Keitaro: "phew...that was exhausting"

Charles: floating "Do you have to do this kind of feverish chores day-in and day-out?"

Keitaro: "Yup! That's how it is around here"

Charles: "Damn man...don't you want me to wish for it to be done?"

Keitaro: "Nah...I'm fine now actually...yknow I don't really know of what to wish for right now"

Charles: "Ah, that's quite alright...it usually takes a couple days for it to settle down into your head - I'm sure in about three days you'd have a shit-load of wishes just waiting to be granted"

Keitaro: "Three days..."

Charles: "What? What's up man?"

Keitaro: "Ah crap!! Christmas is in three days!! I haven't even done any shopping!!! SHIT!!"

Charles: "Uh...ok..."

Keitaro: "And I haven't even had any time to study!!!"

Charles: "..."

Keitaro: "Ah crap! What am I gonna do?" starts rolling around on the roof

Charles: "Did you forget about me already?"

Keitaro: gets up "OH YEAH!! THATS RIGHT!" takes in a big breath of air "Ok man...I wish I had tons of money...AMERICAN MONEY!! About...$1,000,000 in my bank account!"

Charles: "It's about time man" bows then begins to cast magic "Alright stars grant this kid's wish!!" There's a shining light above Charles' head and then disappears. "Well, that should be it"

Keitaro: "That's it? No light show or anything?"

Charles: "Sorry man...nothing"

Keitaro: "Shit...oh well, thanks a lot man! Actually I should get going right now and do some shopping! Tell everyone I'll be back in 2 hours k?"

Charles: "Ok..."

Keitaro: jumps off the roof and lands perfectly "See ya later man!"

Charles and Keitaro wave each other goodbye and Charles sees Keitaro running into the distance until he turns his back on to the apartment.

Charles: "Hmm...what to do while he's gone?"

Motoko jumps on top of the roof with hakama and all.

Motoko: "YOU! I was hoping for Keitaro to leave so he wouldn't be giving me any disadvantages...now I challenge you to a fight MAN! Sword vs. sword! Bring it on!!"

Charles: "I'm sorry..."

Motoko: "WHAT?!"

Charles: "I'm sorry, I cannot fight with a sword"

Motoko falls over herself laughing her ass off until she begins to cry.

Motoko: "Aw man, heehee, that's the funniest shit I've ever heard AHAHAHA...." Motoko suddenly regains herself, "Well I don't really care...as long as I KILL YOU!!"

Motoko begins to charge at Charles with swift speed and pulls out her sword ready to strike. Charles sighs and vanishes into thin air like he always does.

Motoko: "Your tricks wont stop me you piece of shit! Su! Use your detector NOW!

Su magically pops out of nowhere.

Su: "Ay ay captain!" Su yanks out a spherical device from her skirt and pushes a big red button that says, 'Invisible detector' "HES BEHIND YOU!"

Motoko thrusts her sword in the opposite direction she's facing hoping to peirce through Charles. Within seconds she could not tell if she had hit him or not. Motoko turns around and to her dismay it seems like she missed.

Motoko: "DAMMIT! Why is he so fast?"

Su: "Motoko! He's above you now!"

Motoko points her sword above her head and begins to concentrate her energy heavily.

Motoko: "SHINING TORNADO!!" A blast of wind forms around Motoko like a tornado, repelling everything away from it as well as inside of it.

Su: "WAAAAHHH!" Su is hanging on to the roof for dear life while the tornado's gust is practically tearing her clothes apart.

The air and dust clears and Motoko hopes for all the best that she had hit Charles.

Motoko: "SU! STATUS NOW!!"

Su gets up from the struggle with only half her skirt still on and only her bra remains.

Su: cant tell where he is..."

Motoko: "Shit...I can't even detect his energy...what kind of cloaking technique is he using?"

Charles: "Looking for me, dear?"

Motoko and Su look around themselves in confusion to where the voice came from.

Charles: "You humans are utterly pathetic...I can exceed all limits and I can even cast magic...how come you think I'm able to move so swiftly? How come I hide my energy so well you cant even detect it?"

Motoko: "Come on! Why don't you fight me? Be a man! Hell, I didn't even agree to your stay here in the first place!"

Charles: "If I come out from my hiding spot and challenge you to a fight...just with my fists and feet...would you fight me?"

Motoko: "Of course! That's what I've been waiting for!"

Charles: "Under one condition though"

Motoko: "Why should I do something that stupid? For all I know you could get Keitaro to rape me in my sleep and erase my memory without even me knowing!"

Charles: "Please...I would never do that kind of thing"

Motoko: "Then what the fuck is this condition?"

Charles: "If I win...would you let me stay?"

Motoko: "My ass I would let you stay! That's the shitiest condition I've ever heard!"

Charles: "sigh...fine...what if you and Su fought me, using your own skills, and I defeated you both...THEN would you let me stay?"

Su: "Hmmm...that sounds pretty fair to me"

Motoko: "SHUT UP SU!!"

Su: "YIPE!" runs off and hides in a corner

Motoko: "How about this? It is not entirely up to us to decide whether or not you stay here...it's up to all of us..."

Charles: "Go on..."

Motoko: "If you defeat me AND Su in a timed match of only 10 minutes, we shall donate our respect for you at the least..."

Charles: "So good so far"

Motoko: "BUT if you lose you must grant all you power to me and leave this planet...and if you don't give it to me directly I shall force Keitaro into wishing it and I HAVE MY WAYS!!"

Charles: "It shall be done"

Charles begins to appear right before Motoko's face as though he was standing there the entire time.

Motoko: smirks "So you were here all along"

Charles: "Let's get this started ok?"

Motoko: "Su! Let's kick this...huh?...Su?"

Motoko and Charles look around for Su.

Charles: "I think you scared her"

Motoko: "BULLSHIT! You scared her away with your retarded tricks!"

Charles: "Geez...why do you yell so much?"

Motoko: "BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Su: "Hey guys! I'm baaaaack!" Su gives a thumps up to Motoko and Charles.

Motoko: "Hey! What took you so long?"

Su: "Well...I had to get some clothes...and I had to get THIS!"

Charles and Motoko stare up above them in the sky to see what Su had brought to fight Charles with...ITS A GUNDAM!

Motoko: "Alright SU!"

Su: "It's the most powerful gundam I have ever created! I call it ZERO-X 2nd version!"

Motoko: "I dont care what the fuck it does, as long as it gets the job done!"

Su: "Ok!" Su boards the gundam.

Motoko: "You see that shadow over there?" Motoko points to a tree's shadow just over yonder the Hinata Inn. "When the shadow reaches the stairs...10 minutes will be up, got it?"

Charles: "I got it"

Motoko: "Confident huh? WELL NOT FOR LONG!!! NOW DIE!!!"

Su: "Prepare to taste the power of my gundam!!!!!"

Charles: "Bring it bitch!"

Motoko lunges forward towards Charles as Su prepares her targeting system to fire the shots and missiles from her gundam. Charles jumps high in the air to dodge Motoko's rush and lands behind her. Motoko swiftly turns herself around and un -sheaths her sword into the open. Charles ready's himself for the attack in a defensive position. Motoko swings her sword horizontally which Charles easily dodges, then vertically which Charles steps aside to avoid. Motoko's swings and cuts became rapidly faster as Charles' dodges began to push himself off the roof. Charles had to think fast, so he attempted to land a punch on Motoko but was swiftly dodged and was consequently kneed in the gut and fell over.

Motoko: "Is that all you can do?"

Su: "Target locked! FIRE!!!"

Charles: _Pull yourself together man...just because that girl stole you ability to fight doesn't mean you can't still win! Don't you remember all those years of training you've done? You even beat the Commander man, you don't always need brawn to win at these games..._

The missiles from Su's gundam came towards Charles at the speed of Mach 2! Charles had no chance of surviving.

Motoko: "I will finish this HERE AND NOW!!"

Motoko raises her sword above her head and chanted,

Motoko: "God's cry school 2nd technique: ULTIMATE FORM!"

Charles: "...! Now's my chance!"

Charles quickly recovers himself as he back flips off the roof towards the stairway that lead to the Hinata Inn. Before Motoko could even notice Charles was gone, Motoko had just completed her technique which missed, and the ki wave blast was sent towards Su's gundam instead.

Su: "This 'aint good..." sweatdop

Motoko suddenly realizes that Charles had disappeared.

Motoko: "HEY! I THOGHT YOU SAID NO MAGIC!"

Charles: "Hey Motoko! I'm right down here!"

Motoko looked over the edge of the roof and saw Charles waving his hand at her.

Motoko: "What the hell are you doing there?"

Charles: "Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself!"

Motoko: "Huh?"

Without taking heed to Charles' warning, Motoko was brutally hit by all of Su's missiles, and in unison, Su's gundam was destroyed as well. Upon impact, the two residents went flying in the air, hit each other and fell to the ground to only land right in front of Charles.

Motoko: barely alive "It 'aint over Charles...you didn't defeat us yknow..."

Charles: "We'll see about that" smiles

Charles cracks his knuckles and gave a good uppercut to Motoko's defenseless chin as she fell over on top of Su which knocked her out as well. Charles turns himself 180 degrees around to the stairway to find the shadow wasn't even close to making it there.

Charles: "Looks like I win" smiles

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere within the Hinata Inn, the residents are beginning to settle down in the lounge.

Naru: "So what are we gonna do with this guy?"

Kitsune: "Personally I don't mind if he stays"

Naru: "Kitsune, you gotta keep in mind that this is a girl's only dorm...we can't allow another man to live with us,"

Shinobu: "Umm...but, Sempai lives with us..."

Naru: "But that's different though!"

Kitsune: "How so Naru?"

Naru: "Well...he just showed up out of nowhere, he caught me naked in the hot spring bath, and now he just expects to live here...this Charles, or whatever guy seems to be like trouble"

Kitsune: "Y'know, that sounds just exactly what Keitaro had done when he first got here"

Naru: "..."

Kitsune: "The point is, the only danger he presents is the ability to 'cast wishes' but the only thing he can do at the moment is cast magic...just think about it...normally by the end of the day he would've wasted his energy and wouldn't be able to cast magic anymore, and it's not very likely for Keitaro to ask for such a dangerous wish anyhow...he's just too shy to do it anyways,"

Naru and Shinobu: OO

Kitsune: "What?"

Naru: "When did you become so philosophical?"

Kitsune: "When did who become what now?"

Naru: "sigh...nevermind"

Mutsumi walks in (dressed this time) and joins the conversation.

Mutsumi: "Hello everyone what are you girls talking about?"

Naru: "sigh...nothing, it doesn't really matter"

Mutsumi: "Oh! Were you talking about that Charles person?"

Naru: "I guess..."

Mutsumi: "You know, I think he's a very kind person "

Kitsune: "See? Even Mutsumi agrees!"

Mutsumi: "After Keitaro had to find tissues for his nose, Charles had given me an extra set of clothes I don't know what happened to my others though"

Shinobu: "Hey, that rhymed!"

Everyone but Shinobu stares at her.

Shinobu: "Nevermind..."

Everyone: sweatdrop

Naru: "Anyways, I doubt that Charles would do such a thing...I mean you didn't even wish for it"

Mutsumi: "I know but he said something about making sure that everyone is put in their proper place to ensure Keitaro's happiness...or something like that "

Kitsune: sweatdrop "Besides the point...we all think this Charles fellow is a nice guy to us all, so why don't we just give him a chance and see what happens ok?"

Naru: "Fine...sigh..."

Mutsumi: "Yay! He's moving in!"

Naru: "It's only temporary though...we still have to figure out where he's going to sleep and stuff"

Charles walks in through the front door leaving Motoko and Su outside to rest.

Charles: "I could stay with Shinobu...she has an extra futon for me to sleep on"

Naru: "FUCK NO! We don't need any child molesters in here...one is already enough!"

Shinobu: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Charles: "OK...how about Kitsune? She has tons of extra room..."

Naru: "Are you out of your fucking mind? She could get drunk with the snap of a finger and she'd be all over you in seconds"

Charles and Kitsune: _That doesn't sound that bad_

Naru: "Looks like you're gonna have to stay with me then...there's nowhere else you can stay..."

Charles: "Well I was gonna suggest Keitaro's room but if you insist..."

Naru: "Huh? You say something?"

Charles: "Nothing at all!!"

Motoko walks in through the front door with Su on her shoulder.

Naru and Kitsune: "HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Motoko gazes upon Charles and looks deep into his eyes. Charles gives a friendly smile back to Motoko and slightly blushes. Charles is confused by why she's blushing, but he nods his head to confirm to not tell anyone what had happened on the roof that afternoon.

Motoko: "Uh...we tripped?"

Naru and Kitsune: "MY ASS YOU DID!"

Motoko walks away with Su on her shoulder and begins to walk up the stairs.

Motoko: "Hey Charles?"

Charles: "Yeah?"

Motoko: "You're not such a bad guy after all"

Su: half asleep "Yeah...not such a bad banana...uh...guy..." falls back asleep

Motoko makes her leave by going back to her room.

Kitsune: "Then it's settled! Charles! Welcome to the Hinata Inn!"

Charles: "Why thank you" bows

Keitaro immediately makes his entrance through the front door with a shit-load of presents in each hand, head, back and foot.

Charles: "I thought you were gonna be 2 hours?"

Keitaro: "Yeah well, with a million bucks you can get things done with style!" Keitaro drops all of his presents and pulls an intercom out of his pocket. "OK! Thanks for the ride man!"

Intercom: "No problem dude"

Everyone hears a jet fly off from some direction.

Charles: "OK...I don't need to know"

Keitaro: "Anywho, here's everyone's Christmas presents! BUT no one gets to open them until the day actually comes!"

Nobody in the room really cares so Keitaro picks up all his things and dumps them in his room. Meanwhile Shinobu hears the phone ringing.

Shinobu: "I'll get it!" Shinobu runs off and picks up the phone.

Charles: "Well, while she's doing that, I think I'll go into town and just check things out...HEY KEITARO IM GOING OUT, IF YOU NEED ME USE YOUR INTERCOM I'LL USE MY MAGIC TO TALK TO YOU THROUGH THERE!"

Keitaro: "DUDE I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Charles: "Oh, ok...well see ya later everyone"

Everyone except Shinobu and Keitaro: "See you later then!"

Charles begins to hover and flies off through the front door.

Kitsune: "So uh...cards anyone?"

Shinobu: "WHAT?! YOU WANT WHAT?!"

Naru: "What's wrong Shinobu?"

Shinobu hangs up the phone and looks to be in shock and terror.

Shinobu: "The...the...man...he...Sarah...he..." begins to cry

Naru: "What is it Shinobu tell me everything that happened"

Shinobu: "sniff...the...the...guy...Sarah...he...kidnaped..."

Naru: "What's this about Sarah?"

Shinobu: "SARAH WAS KIDNAPED!!" begins to wail

Naru: "THE FUCK?!"

Shinobu: "sniff...and...and...sniff...he said that he wanted 5000 dollars American, and sex with either me or her or else he wont give her back!"

Naru: "THE FUCKING HELL?!"

Kitsune: "Shinobu! Do you know where the call came from?"

Shinobu: "No!! I have no idea!! The call was blocked and I couldn't recognize the voice!!"

Naru: "KEITARO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Keitaro runs into the room.

Keitaro: flustered "Yes ma'am?"

Naru: "GET CHARLES ON THE LINE! NOW!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. One afternoon

Well I couldn't get any asteriks to appear so w/e no biggie. Anyways, posting chapters 3 and 4 at the moment to get them out of the way. Chapter 5 just sucked so I'm rewritting that...I could use some ideas so a little R&R would help!

NOW ENJOY...or die...

**CHAPTER 3**

4:54pm

In the last chapter, Charles had made a magnificent display of intelligence when he defeated both Su and Motoko to a showdown at the Hinata Inn. By his winning feat, Charles had gained the respect of Motoko and Su along with Kitsune, Shinobu, and Mutsumi as well. However, when Charles had decided to leave and explore town, Shinobu received a very strange phone call, where a man told her that Sarah was being held captive and wouldn't let her go until he receives a large sum of money...

Charles: flying around the city "Ah, today is a wonderful day in the neighborhood"

Charles had just recently finished a tour of the many downtown cities of Tokyo. He then decides to get something to eat at the nearest cafe.

Charles: walks in "Excuse me"

Cashier: "Yes? May I help you?"

Charles: "Yeah, I have a Grande Latte, some of those chocolate bar thingies, one cup of espresso, no wait, make that an espresso machine! and uh...about 10 pounds of these chocolate covered coffee beans" hauls up a big bag of coffee beans to the counter

Cashier: OO

Charles: "What?"

Cashier: "Umm...that'll be..."

Charles: "Oh yeah! I'll be paying with cash today...IN AMERICAN!"

Cashier: "Oh OK then...that'll come to..." yanks out a calculator and does her calculations "$367.80 please" smiles

Charles: _I thought they were a bit cheaper...but oh well, it's Tokyo_ "Sure thing" pulls out four hundred-dollar bills from his pocket and hands it to the cashier

Cashier: "Thank you very much, please come again" smiles

Charles then takes all his things and stuffs then all magically into his pocket, later for him to consume.

Charles: walks out of the store "Phew...casting magic sure is tiring, especially after that death match with Motoko...hmm...I still wonder why she was blushing so much that time?"

Charles begins to walk around some and explore all the stores in the city. Charles begins to enjoy himself and smiles happily while he strolls through one of the nearest parks of the city.

Charles: sits down on a bench "Ahhh...this is the life! Who knew that Japan would be such a laid back culture?"

Mysterious Man: "Hey man, you gotta quarter?"

Charles was suddenly shocked to find that an old man was lying underneath the bench he was sitting on.

Charles: "WOAH! What the hell?!"

Mysterious Man: "Sorry about that...I just need a quarter..."

Charles: "A quarter? Are you stupid man? This is Japan!"

Mysterious Man: "Oh yeah, forgot about that..."

Charles: ???

Mysterious Man: "OK, I need 100 yen, I need it to make a quick call"

Charles: "It depends"

Mysterious Man: "Uh...I, uh...found a lost girl...and she needs to find her way home...yeah..."

Charles: "Oh! So you wanna call her parents to pick her up?"

Mysterious Man: "Uh, YEAH! That's it!"

Charles: "Sure thing, let's see..." Charles reaches in his pocket to find some change "Here you go...huh?" instead Charles pulled out his magical intercom "Whoops, sorry about that...I'll go give you some REAL change...huh?" the magical intercom begins beeping "Sorry, I got a call you hold on a second?"

Mysterious Man: "No problem"

Charles: "Yo! Charles here, what's up?"

Keitaro: "Hey Charles! How you doin' man?"

Charles: "Oh, hey Keitaro! I'm doing fine!"

Keitaro: "That's cool...now you see there's something I need to tell...HEY! NARU! GIVE IT BACK...I WANNA TALK TO HIM!........."

Naru: "CHARLES!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Charles: "Naru?"

Naru: "SHIT MAN! THIS IS FUCKING IMPORTANT!!"

Charles: "Calm down Naru..."

Naru: "LIKE HELL I'LL CALM DOWN!!"

Charles: "You realize you're getting me nowhere with this"

Naru: "sigh...OK, you see Sarah has been kidnaped..."

Charles: "Sarah?"

Naru: "DONT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!! I know that you know her very damn well"

Charles: "I know, but what about her?"

Naru: "Weren't you listening you dumb-shit?! SHES BEEN KIDNAPED!!!"

Charles: "Well what do you want me to do?"

Naru: "FUCKING FIND HER, THATS WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO!"

Charles: "I don't like to take orders from an arrogant bitch like you"

Naru: "KEITARO! WISH! NOW!"

Keitaro: "sigh...alright, here goes...I wish for you to find Sarah"

Charles: "I...can't do that..."

Keitaro: "Eh? Why not?"

Charles: "Because that wish is too vague!"

Keitaro: "OK...I wish for you to locate Sarah in Japan and bring her back to my arms"

Charles: "In Japan?! Don't you realize how bit this country is? I don't have my staff here yet so I can't grant you unlimited wishes!"

Keitaro: "Your staff?"

Charles: "YES! For now I have to wait at least a month to grant you wishes without using my own energy...but until then...yknow..."

Keitaro: "OK, then just do a 10 mile radius scan of her alright?"

Charles: "OK, THAT I can do"

Charles then focuses his energy greatly until he heaves himself off the ground through air pressure. Charles floats above the ground and sends a massive wave of energy in a 10 mile radius all around him.

Keitaro: "Well? Find her?"

Charles: "That's strange..."

Keitaro: "What?"

Charles: "According to my scan...Sarah should be right...behind..." Charles turns around "You..."

Mysterious Man: "..."

Charles: "GIVE BACK SARAH NOW!!"

Mysterious Man: "Yipe! I've been found!"

Charles hangs up the phone to leave Keitaro in suspense as to whereas Charles had really found Sarah or not. However, Charles lunges forward towards the Mysterious Man and attempts to kick him in the face, but surprisingly the Man jumps 50 feet in the air and lands on a nearby tree.

Charles: "THE FUCK?!"

Mysterious Man: "Heeheehee...you thought I was that weak eh? Well looks like I'll have to reveal my TRUE identity" The mysterious man throws off his clothes to reveal a young boy under it with an innocent girl under his arm, wrapped in ropes and mouth duct-taped "HA! This is my true identity to all who would know me as...Kai Hue!"

Charles: "I don't care who you are as long as you give up Sarah nice and easy"

Kai: "Oh? You think it's that easy huh punk? Well you're gonna have to catch me FIRST!" Kai then jumps off the tree with Sarah and begins running at lighting speed through the park and in to the city.

Charles: "So if it's a race you want, it's a race you'll get!" Charles begins to focus his energy greatly until a blue aura fills the air "WINDS GIVE ME SPEED!" The blue aura around Charles absorb themselves within him to give him infinite stamina and great speed for a short amount of time. "HERE I COME!"

Charles dashes through the park and in to the city the same direction Kai had. With the trail of energy Kai had left for Charles to follow it wasn't too long until he had caught up with him.

Kai: avoiding cars "Impressive"

Charles: avoiding cars as well "I'm just more than impressive dude...PLASMA SHOT!" Charles fires a tiny beam of light from his fingers towards Kai.

Kai: "Is that all you got?" Kai steadily increases his speed to avoid the shots. "Now it's my turn" Kai begins to raise his hand in the air and chanted a spell so fast not even Charles could keep up with it "DOPPLEGANGER!" Kai rapidly splits himself into 200 parts, each part forming into a new Kai. "So what if you can keep up with me, let's just see if you can find the REAL me?" increases his speed "I know you can't keep up that speed for long, ASS!"

Charles: "True, I only have 20min. left until my energy runs out..."

Kai: "Hah! You have no chance of surviving!"

Charles: "But what you have done was foolish and completely retarded!!"

Kai: "Huh?"

Charles: "You split yourself into 200 pieces of ENERGY!! ENERGY WHICH I CAN ABSORB!"

Kai: "Ah, shit..."

Charles: "ABSORBTION!" Charles takes in a deep breath of fresh air while keeping his speed and in the meantime absorbs all 200 Kai's like Charles had predicted "Ah! burp good as flippin' new!"

Kai: "Ha! You fell for it you dumb-shit! I poisoned them all before hand knowing you would do something that stupid!"

Charles: "Hmm...as long as it gives me energy to kick you frilly little ass!" Charles majorly increases his speed beyond Mach2 and does just that...he kicks Kai 's ass. "Score 10 points!"

Kai: "OWWWWWWWWW" drops Sarah

Charles: "Shit!" catches Sarah just before she hit ground

Kai: flying in the air "I still won you shit! You'll die eventually!"

Charles: "Damn...he's right..." Charles steadily decreases his speed to come and stop by a nearby bench on the side by some park "Phew...I haven't done that much exercise since Elementary school"

Sarah: "MMMMPH!"

Charles: "Oh yeah...you..." unwraps Sarah and swiftly takes off the tape

Sarah: "gasp...th...thank you..." With so much shock, Sarah collapses on Charles' lap.

Charles: "I wonder...what did he want with you...?...ugh......I feel....so....dizz...y......................................................"

_Flashback_

Charles: "Hey little girl! My name's Charles, you've casted your wish upon a star and I'm here to make sure you're hap-hap-happy!" smiles

Little girl: "...really?"

Charles: "Yup! That's my job!"

Little girl: I go to the amusement park? I've never been there before..."

Charles: "Sure thing! Just say the magic words and you'll be there in a jiffy!"

Little girl: "...well...not right now...I wanna get to know you better"

Charles: "I've already introduced myself...how about you?"

Little girl: "... ... ... ... ..."

Charles: "What? What did you say your name was?"

Little girl: "My... ... ... M.. ... ..."

Charles: "What? I can't hear you properly!"

Little girl: "My name is... ... .ei ... ..."

Motoko: "Yo! Wake up you poor excuse for a man!" slaps Charles in the face

Charles: "snort...huh? what? Where am I?"

Motoko: "You're at the Hinata Inn dumbass!"

Charles: "Am I?" Charles scans the environment and it turns out that he's sleeping in the lounge. "Did I live? Hey! Where's Sarah?!"

Sarah: walks in "I'm right here" smiles

Narrator: If you want to know, Motoko, Sarah, Shinobu, Naru, Keitaro, and Haruka are occupying the room.

Keitaro: "WOAH! DUDE!! SARAH SMILED!!"

Naru: "OK, we get it..."

Keitaro: "HOLY SHIT EVERYONE!! SHE ACTUALLY SMILED! QUICK NARU GET THE CAMERA! NO! GET THE VIDEO CAMERA! NO! GET THE ENTIRE NEWS CREW IN HERE!"

Naru: punches Keitaro in the face "Now shut the fuck up...wah?" Naru punches herself in the face

Keitaro: "HAH! Take that BIOTCH!"

Sarah: walks towards Charles with a sad look on her face "Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

Charles: "Nah...but I wonder if the poison is gone"

Haruka: "Yup! All gone actually, we got poison control as soon as we found you...luck Shirai and Haitani were out shopping"

Charles: "Where are they now?"

Haruka: "They said they had more things to do...dunno what that means" begins to smoke

Charles: "You gotta stop doing that...it's bad for your health"

Haruka: "No one's stopping me"

Charles: "I guess not"

Sarah: "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay..." hugs Charles

Motoko: "Grr...how long do you intend to keep this up?"

Charles: "But I'm not doing anything!"

Motoko: "Oh suuuure! I'll bet that when I turn my back on you, you'll be getting her in the ass wouldn't you? ADMIT IT!"

Haruka: "Calm down Motoko, this is natural for young children to act this way"

Motoko: "What are you implying?"

Haruka: "Obviously no one but Charles had saved Sarah's life...just imagine how scared she was when she got kidnaped and was put up for ransom"

Motoko: "But..."

Haruka: "She's just really happy that Charles was there when she needed him the most"

Shinobu: "That's right...it was a very brave thing for him to do"

Naru: "Well it's only because Keitaro had wished for it"

Keitaro: "What? No I didn't"

Naru: "Huh? Sure you did!"

Keitaro: "All I wished from him was to find Sarah and bring her back to my arms...I never said anything about rescuing her...even Charles said it himself, my wish was too vague"

Charles: "He's right you know"

Naru: "Huh...well aint that interesting?"

The residents of Hinata Inn begin to settle down a bit after the big incident. The females had begun to bathe in the hot spring while Keitaro and Charles were exchanging stories over a hot bowl of ramen. Afterwards it was time for Charles to head to Naru's room for some sleep. If you don't know, it was decided by Naru in the 2nd Chapter

In Naru's room

Naru: "Could you PLEASE turn around for just ONE FUCKING SECOND?"

Charles: "What for?"

Naru: "What do you mean 'what for'?"

Charles: "Seriously, I don't know"

Naru: "Don't they teach you this shit in Elementary school?"

Charles: "Well I do come from a different planet you know..."

Naru: "Yeah? That's nice...well this AINT your planet!"

Charles: "Fine, just be a pussy and be embarrassed about your body...tch, I bet that you got nothing impressive underneath there anyways"

Naru: "I just want to change! What's so fucking wrong about that?"

Charles: turns around "Just go and do it! Now's your chance"

Naru: "What's your fucking problem?"

Charles: "Where I come from, men and women don't care much about each other's looks"

Naru: "Wow, they must be UGLY"

Charles: "...anyways, they still have their privacy and beauty, but if anyone were to accidently catch them without clothes, it's not a big deal...actually...it's not an issue, because you see it's considered quite flattering to others if you want to see a girl or guy naked...just goes to show that there are admirers out there"

Naru: "What about perverted people?"

Charles: "There are people like them...but they eventually just get tired of it all and move on with their life...I mean if they were sexually abusing them, then yeah that's a federal offense...but you people here on Earth you make things in to such a big deal! You arrest people who collects females underwear as a hobby and you when there's a car accident NO ONE helps out except for the paramedic because they're being paid...seriously, sometimes this place just freaks me out a little"

Naru: begins changing "Oh? So you've been here before?"

Charles: "...yeah...once..."

Naru: "Who did you come here for?"

Charles: "A little girl..."

Naru: "You're really perverted you know"

Charles: "I was assigned to look after her this one day and something tragic happened..."

Naru: "What do you mean?"

Charles: "She was all happy and easy-going with her life...until she finally made one wish that had screwed my fuckin' life over"

Naru: finishes changing _Woah, why is he so pissed off?_

Charles: "And she...she just had to make that fuckin' wish! She just had to fuckin' screw over my fuckin' life!!!"

Naru: "..."

Charles: calms down "sigh...but that's all in the past now..."

Naru: "What...what was her name?"

Charles: "Maybe you already know Naru...maybe you've known all along..."

Naru: "Huh?"

Charles: "Oh by the way, your breasts are huge! I haven't seen any like them before!"

Naru: "WHAT?!"

Charles: "I was looking over there" points to a mirror

Naru: "GODAMMIT CHARLES! ILL KICK YOU IN THE CROTCH NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT!"

Charles: "Why don't you let me kick you in the crotch first?"

Naru: "FINE! Go right ahead, it's not like anything will happen...everyone knows that only guys are affected by on! Give me all you got!"

Charles: "With pleasure!" Charles takes a swift and hard kick to Naru's crotch

Naru: holding her crotch "FUCKIN HELL!" Naru falls to the ground in pain and eventually falls asleep.

Charles: "Damn...that woman needed some good discipline in her" Charles finds himself a nice place to rest and eases himself up for the night.

The next morning Charles had gotten up extra early to watch the sunrise over yonder on the balcony at the Hinata Inn. It was about 5am in the morning so he was sure not the wake anyone else up while he gazed at the angelic light.

Charles: "Damn! I've never seen a more beautiful sunrise like this before...I think this is why I love this Earth so much..." Leaning over the side of the balcony he can see some doves flying together like lovers in the wind "Man oh man...what could possibly more beautiful than this?"

Without noticing Motoko comes off top the roof and comes down to stand beside Charles.

Charles: looks over and turns back "Yo Motoko! Nice to see you bright and early"

Motoko: "I'm always here at this time"

Charles: "Really? What do you do here?"

Motoko: "Train, of course"

Charles: "......."

Motoko: "What is it? Why this sudden department of speech?"

Charles: "How come you're so nice all of a sudden?"

Motoko: "No intention...but there is one thing"

Charles: "What's that?"

Motoko: "I can't stand being destroyed, beaten, or stepped all over a man who overpowers me" Motoko comes ever closer to Charles "But your physical strength had lacked you during our last battle and yet you still won..."

Charles: "...my strength..."

Motoko: "Usually I would've been pissed off by my defeat but...I'm not this time...it is strange.."

Charles: "Over the years I have trained myself in basic martial arts but...I can't go very far in strength though...so I had to balance myself out with intelligence...it was the only way"

Motoko: blushes "I...I admire that in a man"

Charles: "..."

Motoko: "Maybe you with me to the city for a walk today?"

Charles: "...I..."

Motoko: "What is your response?"

Charles: _I can't leave Keitaro by himself...and what if I told Motoko about "that"...she'd be traumatized for life...I guess it wouldn't hurt...for now _"Alright then...but can we bring a couple others? Like Keitaro and Sarah?"

Motoko: "But I wanted it to be just...alright...OK"

Charles: "Thanks Motoko"

Motoko: "sigh...well I better be off and continue my training"

Charles: "Yeah...me too"

Motoko: "Huh?"

Charles: "Oh, nevermind...I'll see you in the kitchen later k?"

Motoko: "Heh, alright then..." Motoko smiles at Charles and jumps in to the distance and disappears.

Charles: "I wonder if I'll ever find her..." Charles closes his eyes and become nostalgic.

_Flashback_

Charles: "Well? How was the park? Wasn't that fun?"

Little girl: "Yeah...it was, teehee" smiles

Charles: "What is it? You don't seem to be completely happy"

Little girl: "No...you're right...but I'm happy with you though!" smiles

Charles: "That's great to hear!"

Little girl: "But there's one thing though..."

Charles: "Yeah?"

Little girl: "My sister...Naru...she hasn't been very nice to me lately..."

Charles: "Then what is it that you wish of me Mei?"

Mei: "I wish to have your power"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Just a stretch

Here's chapter 4. The little poem at the beginning is a song called "Come alive" by: Mr.Scruff with added words.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Love Hina ugh!

NOW ENJOY!!

Lost in Winter's flow,

Asleep I froze,

Beneath the snow...

I know that there's rows,

The cold I stand,

Your love's like stone...

Half-awake and knows,

I come alive to you,

To know your love is like gold...

**CHAPTER 4**

Narrator: Hello there everyone! Narrator here, to bring you the 4th chapter of Love Hina revised! a.k.a. 'A day too soon' I've decided to write up a little commentary and interview with each character throughout this wonderful season of story making...today's selected guest is...NARU NARUSEGAWA!!

Naru: "Hello there Narrator"

Narrator: Hello Naru! Now...first I wanna ask you a few questions as to the real Love Hina manga

Naru: "Sure, go right ahead"

Narrator: Now, why did you choose such an intricate part in the series?

Naru: "Well I felt that it was just the perfect role for such a perfect person like myself" smiles

Narrator: OK, next question...why did you always beat up Keitaro?

Naru: "You know, I never really wanted to, but it was Ken's idea for me to do such a thing!"

Narrator: Ah, of course of course...finally last question from some fan mail...it's from Chris Sutton

Naru: "You see? I have fans!"

Narrator: And Chris says, "Dear Naru, why are you such an ignorant bitch with an ass for a face? I mean, why do you cause so much fucking trouble for people? Why don't you put yourself in Keitaro's place and get your ass kicked a million times a day! Go ahead! Grope Keitaro for all I care...he'll actually like it! And that leads to my next question, why don't you like him doing that sort of thing? I mean, he's a guy and it's not called 'perverted' it's called HORMONAL and it's ALWAYS an accident, can't you just let it go and let bygones be bygones? What are you, an IT? I'm sorry, you don't even cut out to be a man, OR a girl, when I come into the story I'm gonna be so happy kicking your frilly little ass back and forth like a ping-pong game! HAHAHA! I hope you jump off a bridge...BITCH!!!

- Sincerely, Chris Sutton"

Naru: "THAT SON OF A BITCH!! WE'LL SEE WHO KILLS WHO!!!!!!!" starts foaming at the mouth

Narrator: ...OK, then I guess that concludes with the interview, thank you for your time Naru, and on with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days before Christmas, the Hinata residents all gather around the kitchen table to have some breakfast and converse with each other.

Mutsumi: "This food is very delicious!"

Keitaro: "Mutsumi? What are you doing here? I thought you lived at the cafe!"

Naru: "Well maybe she felt like coming today jackass"

Sarah: staring at Charles

Su: "Sarah no want eat? I'll eat for you!" Su gobbles up all of Sarah's share of food

Kitsune: "Oh my...I never get a quiet rest around here"

Charles: "Hey Kitsune...while I was talking to people I noticed that you're the only one here that doesn't go to school or work...what do you do around here and how to you earn your keep?"

Motoko: "She's just here, and I don't know why...I don't even know how she earns money, I mean she has every bottle of alchohol ever made in her room, she spends around $200 American every day on gambling and she still pays rent..."

Kitsune: "For your information I'm a freelance writer!"

Naru: -- "That doesn't pay much you know"

Kitsune: "What? Haven't you ever checked out my books?"

Everyone except Kitsune: "No"

Kitsune: "What?! Unbelievable!"

Shinobu: "I didn't know you wrote books Kitsune-sempai"

Kitsune: "What the hell do you think I write?"

Keitaro: "Poetry?"

Naru: "Porn?"

Shinobu: "Children's books?"

Sarah: "..."

Mutsumi: "Letters?"

Motoko: "I'm gonna have to say porn"

Su: "Cookbooks!!!"

Kitsune: "GODDAMMIT NO! I write actual novels!"

Charles: "Wow, that's pretty impressive Kitsune...but how come I never see any of them around the Inn?"

Kitsune: "Well that's because I'd rather spend my money on gambling!"

Charles: -- "That's not a good thing you know, and shouldn't you have original copies?"

Kitsune: "Oh those? I sell them over e-Bay!"

Naru: "Woah...so THATS how she gets her money!"

Keitaro: "Damn girl! That's so pimped!"

Mutsumi: "I have a great idea everyone! Why don't we all go in to town and buy one of Kitsune's novels?"

Naru: "Sorry, I gotta study"

Su: "I'm working on my new virtual video game so...cant go!"

Kitsune: "Well I got nothing better to do, so why not?"

Charles: "Yeah, sure that'll be cool, yo Keitaro! Wanna come too?"

Keitaro: "Sure man!"

Sarah: "OH! I wanna go too!"

Shinobu: "I'm sorry...I have some cleaning to do..."

Motoko: "I'd love to go"

Mutsumi: "Alright then! Let's..." faints

Charles: OO "HOLY SHIT!"

Keitaro: "Dude, she does that all the time,"

Charles: "NO NOT THAT! I JUST SAVED A BUNCH OF MONEY ON MY CAR INSSURENCE!!!! Huh? What's this about Mutsumi?"

Keitaro: -- "Ah, nevermind"

Everyone finishes their breakfast, cleans themselves and gets ready for another new day. While Mutsumi is knocked out, Keitaro, Motoko, Sarah, Kitsune, and Charles are all going out in to town for a nice walk, and hoping to find and possibly buy one of Kitsune's infamous novels.

Everyone: "See you later!"

The gang decides to set out on a journey in to Tokyo hoping to find Kitsune's novel.

On the road.

Keitaro: "So do you even know where they sell your novel Kitsune?"

Kitsune: "Duhh...I dunno...maybe a...BOOKSTORE?!"

Motoko: "Geez, you can be so stupid sometimes"

Charles: "Well I don't see a damn bookstore anywhere here...hey uh, excuse me?"

Stranger: "Yes?"

Charles: "Do you know where the nearest bookstore is?"

Stranger: "Umm...it should be about 50 miles that way"

Charles: "FIFTY MILES?! Screw that, I'm flying!"

Kitsune: "HEY! WE CANT FLY!"

Keitaro: "Don't worry I can fix that, Charles I wish that we could all..."

Charles: "Don't even think about it! Don't you realize how much energy that would take me? A whole shit-load that's how much!"

Motoko: "Then...what are we gonna do?"

Sarah: "Umm...Charles?"

Charles: "Hm? Yeah?"

Sarah: blushes "Ah...umm...you see...I...umm...th...th...there's...umm..." turns beet red

Charles: "What is it Sarah? Do you know where a bookstore is?"

Sarah: "No but, um...I was wondering...if you.....wanted...to...go to the amusement park with me?"

Charles: "But we're trying to find the book though!"

Motoko: _The amusement park! Great idea Sarah!_ "Say...you know, why don't we just take a nice day off huh?"

Keitaro: "But we haven't even begun doing anything yet"

Motoko: "Shut up donkey penis!"

Keitaro: "You bet it is!"

Kitsune: "Whoo Keitaro! That was smooth as silk! You're turning me on over here!"

Motoko: "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kitsune and Keitaro: "eep!"

Motoko: "OK, I presume Charles has never been to an amusement park correct?"

Charles: "How did you know?"

Motoko: "Just a guess...anyways, why don't we show Charles around Japan and see how we live and have fun?"

Sarah: "Th...that sounds like a great idea!"

Charles: "sigh, fine...but afterwards I really wanna find Kitsune's book!"

Keitaro: "I guess it can't be helped"

Kitsune: "Sure, why not?"

Motoko: "Alright everyone let's go!..........uh, how do we get there?"

Sarah: points straight ahead "We ARE here!"

Everyone but Sarah: "The fuck?"

Inside the amusement park.

Keitaro: "Yo Kitsune! Wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

Kitsune: "Sure! Shinobu never cooks enough anyways!"

Keitaro and Kitsune walk off to the nearest cafe and begin to order food.

Charles: "So uh...I've never been to a park like this before...I...don't even know what the big circle thingy is..."

Sarah: "Oh that? That's a ferris wheel!"

Charles: "Really? It looks like it's moving so slow..."

Sarah: "teehee, that's the point!"

Charles: "Why? I like the looks of that ride over there" points to a ride

Motoko: "Th...that's a roller coaster..."

Charles: "What's wrong Motoko?"

Motoko: "I'm...kinda scared of roller coasters..."

Charles: "OK then why don't we do something else then?"

Sarah: "NO! I wanna do something with you first!"

Motoko: "Hold on...I'm sure Charles would like to see a movie first!"

Sarah: "They don't have a theater here!"

Motoko: "Yes they do! It just came in yesterday!"

Charles: "Ladies please!"

Sarah: starry-eyed "He called me a lady..."

Motoko: "..."

Charles: "Why don't we ALL go see the movie k?"

Motoko and Sarah: "sigh...all right..."

Motoko, Sarah, and Charles all walk over to the movie theater and begin to settle down.

Charles: "Shh! The movie's starting!"

The gang begin to watch in silence as Motoko and Sarah fiddle over each other as they compete on who gets to put their arm around Charles' shoulder. In the meantime Charles seems to be enjoying himself.

Fred: "You fucked my wife"

Barney: "What?"

Fred: "You fucked me wife"

Barney: "When did you get your balls big enough to ask me that?"

Fred: "I'll ask you again...did you or did you not?"

Barney: "That's a sick question, you're a sick fuck, and I'm not that sick enough that I'm gonna answer it...I'm gonna leave! You understand you fuckin' wacko?"

Fred: "FUCK YOU!"

Barney: "Fuckin' screw ball-ya"

Fred: "FUCK YO MOTHA!"

Charles: falls over crying "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THATS THE FUNNIEST SHIT IVE EVER SEEN!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Meanwhile at the cafe...

Keitaro: "Hey Kitsune...so what kind of novels do you write?"

Kitsune: eating ice cream "Well, you see I write romance novels"

Keitaro: "That's no surprise"

Kitsune: "Yeah, well it's kinda been my dream to become a novel-writer"

Keitaro: "Then...how come you don't go to school then?"

Kitsune: "I dunno...nothing seems to motivate me enough to do something like that"

Keitaro: "Hey...I'm sure that you can do anything Kitsune...if you can write novels and make a guy like me smile, even after all of Naru's beatings, I wouldn't see why a college or university would turn you down!" smiles

Kitsune: "Aww, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

Keitaro: "Really?"

Kitsune: "No, but...still that was very nice of you to say..."

Keitaro: "Hey you know how they say about dreams? I've been trying to find this 'dream girl' all my life but I never seem to find her...I always think it's Naru but she doesn't seem to be that kind of girl to...well...be nice"

Kitsune: "Yeah, I know what you mean...I mean she's turned every guy down at high school...I was beginning to think she was a lesbian"

Keitaro: "Wow! So did I!"

Kitsune: "My God! We have so much in common!" smiles

Back at the theater...

Skeletor: "Take off your furry pants, take off your high heels and put them in your ASS!"

Charles: "OH MY GOD THIS IS THE SHIT!!!! THIS IS THE SHIT MAN, THIS IS SO THE SHIT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" falls over crying again

Back at the cafe...

Keitaro: "Hey Kitsune?"

Kitsune: "Yes Keitaro?"

Keitaro: "You know...I want to make a new promise"

Kitsune: "What's that?"

Keitaro: "I promise you that...we'll both get in to Tokyo University someday..."

Kitsune: "But that's just too far out of my league though"

Keitaro: "No, no it isn't! Please Kitsune...I think you're such a wonderful girl and I...I've grown to like you so much, and I was thinking that maybe to make life a lot better, we could make ourselves happier by doing things for each other!"

Kitsune: "Oh Keitaro" begins to cry "I promise"

Keitaro: "I promise too..." looks in her eyes

The rest of the gang comes running over to Keitaro and Kitsune with Charles laughing his ass off.

Charles: "Hey man, AHAHA....you should've come with us, HAHAH...it was so fuckin' hilarious! AHAHAHAHA" falls over crying

Motoko: _I knew it wasn't such a great idea to go with other people_

Sarah: "Yay! Charles is happy today!"

Charles: gets up "Of course I am Sarah dear, I've always been happy"

Sarah: "teehee, I'm glad"

Charles: "Well guys? You wanna head off?"

Keitaro: "But we just got here"

Kitsune: "Maybe Keitaro...we need to find my book remember?"

Keitaro: "Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Well then guys let's go!"

Motoko: _That's like the third time anyone has said that today_

The gand runs out in to the street in search of Kitsune's book. The people begin to ask strangers of a near bookstore other than the one 50 miles away in walking distance. However to their unfortunate luck, no book was able to be recovered, so they gang decides to rest up at a nearby park.

Motoko: sitting on the bench "This sucks! This sucks my ass!"

Sarah: "At least I get to be with Charles" hugs Charles' arm

Motoko: "Grr..."

Keitaro: "This is so fucking impossible! Why is your book so damn hard to find?"

Kitsune: "I don't know! I didn't know there were no book stores around here"

Charles: "So is this it guys? Are we just gonna give up now?"

Keitaro: "Most likely, it's getting dark pretty fast, and it IS the winter time you know"

Motoko: "This has been a complete waste of my samurai time! I could be at the Inn training my shinny ass off but no! I had to come in search of some stupid book!

Kitsune: "Then why don't you just go the fuck home then?"

Motoko: "You wanna start something you no-good-drunk-ass-retard?"

Kitsune: "I'm always ready you samurai-wanna-bee-with your 'shinny ass'!"

Motoko: "Humph! I have no time for this shit! Maybe I will head on home!" picks up Sarah and puts her on her shoulder "Come on Sarah! If I can't be with Charles alone, then no one can!"

Poor Motoko missed her chance at scoring one for the winning team. However she chose the wrong path and decided to let it settle for another day. Motoko saunters home with Sarah on her back leaving Charles, Keitaro, and Kitsune behind.

Kitsune: "Damn! What the fuck is that girl's problem?"

Keitaro: "She's always like that Kitsune, just leave her alone ok?"

Kitsune: "I just don't understand her sometimes...she doesn't make any sense to me"

Charles: "Well guys? What now?"

Kitsune: "We gotta find my book! We have to! Even if we have to walk for 50 miles, we must!"

Charles: "Why? It's just a waste of time..."

Kitsune: "NO IT ISN'T THIS BOOK MEANS A LOT TO ME MAN!"

Charles: "sigh...fine then...let's go..."

Narrator: That makes it 4 times

The trio begin trekking there way along the dreadful road for 50 long miles...on the way though...

Keitaro: trips "Ugh! Dammit!"

Kitsune: "Are you alright?"

Keitaro: "Yeah, I'm just fine..." gets up "Let's keep walking"

Kitsune: "Alright..."

Everyone keeps a steady pace.

Charles: "You know Keitaro, we've been walking for 2 hours now and we've only traveled 20 miles"

Keitaro: "Yeah, I know...this is pretty tiring Kitsune"

Kitsune: "But we must though..."

Charles: "It's 9pm at night...the sun is already down and it's really dark, are you sure you wanna do this? Aren't you worried about the other residents waiting for us?"

Back at the Hinata Inn...

Naru: "Hey! Where are Kitsune, and Keitaro?"

Motoko: "Who the fuck cares?"

Naru: "Your right!"

Haruka: smoking "Let's get this party started!" cranks up the volume on the stereo

Stereo: "Get out the way! Get out the way bitch, get out the way!"

Everyone at the Hinata Inn are partying their asses off while not caring at all whatsoever about the others.

Shinobu: "Heeeeyyy...burp....this aint wateeeerrrrrr...."

Naru: "Dumbass! That's vodka!"

Shinobu: "Reallllllyyy?....Koooool! " begins stripping

Haruka: "GOOD GOD NO, NOT HERE!!"

Shinobu: "Eeeeverryonnneee geeet readyyy....it's meeee! Crazeeee monkeeeeyyyyyyy " takes off the rest of her clothes

Motoko: "It's official...she's drunk"

Naru: "NO SHIT!"

Back with the trio...

Charles: "Guys...the more we travel, the slower we walk...we've walked only an extra 10 miles in 2 hours now! It's 11pm at night!"

Keitaro: "Yeah...I need some sleep and time to study for tomorrow since I haven't had any time this week to do so..."

Charles: "Actually, you did..."

Kitsune: "No Keitaro you can't go! Not now!"

Suddenly and unexpectedly it begins to snow.

Kitsune: "I thought you promise me?"

Keitaro: "I did promise...that we'd happy together one day..."

Kitsune: "How are we gonna be happy later if we can't even be happy now?"

Keitaro: "Listen to yourself! Do I look happy right now? Do you?"

Kitsune: "..."

Keitaro: "Exactly! Just let me take a cab home and I'll see you then ok?"

Kitsune: "sigh...alright..."

With Keitaro's words, a taxi cab came by and picked Keitaro up and took him home.

Charles: "So...what now huh?"

Kitsune: "I...I don't know..."

Charles: "Really? Are you gonna give up?"

Kitsune: "I might as well you know...it's always been like this for me and..."

Charles: "Your book...it's called 'The art of love' is it not?"

Kitsune: "!!! How did you know?"

Charles: "I read you mind...anyways, I'm guessing you want to give Keitaro this book for a present correct?"

Kitsune: "YES! I DO!"

Charles: "Then let's keep going"

Kitsune slowly nods her head and slowly and tired, she and Charles head through the snow in search of a bookstore that sells her infamous book.

A couple hours later...

Kitsune: freezing cold "Have we made it yet?"

Charles: not affected by weather "Just one more hour to go at this pace and we'll make it...but that'll mean we'll get there at 2am in the morning"

Kitsune: "Doesn't matter..."

Kitsune and Charles continue their treacherous journey to the unkown

Charles: "Kitsune...we've made it...look!" points straight through the fog

Kitsune: clears her eyes "Huh? What? It's...it's..."

A light comes through the fog and beams a shining light on a 24-hour bookstore sign.

Kitsune: "Thank God..." Kitsune collapses and Charles catches her.

Charles knew exactly what to do then and there...he bought the book and flew Kitsune back to Hinata Inn. Morning suddenly breaks through the clouds and Kitsune finds herself back in her room with Charles ever so close to her.

Kitsune: barely awake "...???...How did...that was a weird dream....???...???...Huh?" Kitsune looks over her shoulder "Oh! Charles what are you doing..." Kitsune notices a book under his arm, keeping it close to him. Kitsune picks up the book and read it's title: 'The chronicles of love, By: Kitsune Konno'. This wasn't the book she made but in fact it was all her novels put together in to one long-ass trilogy. "Oh..." Kitsune starts crying "Thank you so much...Charles" kisses Charles on the forehead "Thank you..." With her last breath Kitsune quietly fell back asleep...

In her dreams, she had wrapped her arms around Charles and brought him close to her chest. Charles had barely noticed what she had done, but knew it wasn't meant to be sexual...it was meant to show her happiness.

Charles: _Commander...was there another reason why you sent me here...?_

END OF CHAPTER

Authors note: Anyone wondering what movies Charles was watching at the theatre are little parodies of movies you could find at (I know this chapter was cheesy but I had to let people know who's attracted to who)


	5. Eve

Chapter number 5! ...I have nothing else to say really...

NOW ENJOY!!

They say that when you change the past you also change the future.................

**CHAPTER 5**

Everyone at the Hinata Inn was sleeping very quietly...except for Motoko who just briefly discovered the whereabouts of Charles.

Motoko: "What...are...you...doing...here?" Motoko stutters.

Charles: "Well, uh...you see..." sweatdrop

Motoko: "And why are you so close to Kitsune?"

Charles: "Please...I have a good explanation for all this..."

Motoko: "You were sleeping with her...weren't you?"

Kitsune: mumbling in her sleep "Come closer Charles dear...oh! You naughty boy! Put that thing away!" dozes back off to sleep.

Motoko: pissed "I thought you were a decent man when you first came here...but you're just a perverted nerd who likes to get his freak on with drunk addicts..."

Charles: "Uh...I'm sorry?"

Motoko: "SORRY DOESNT CUT IT! YOU WILL DIE TODAY! YAAAAHHHHH!!!" Motoko unsheaths her sword, screaming like a psycho and chases Charles out of Kitsune's room.

Charles: "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Motoko: "STAY STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

Charles: "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!"

Motoko begins to chase Charles a couple of thousand laps around the Hinata Inn with pure anger and hate. Obviously as we all know, Charles has magic and could've easily stopped this...well it's like 6am in the morning and he had only...what? 4 hours of sleep?

Meanwhile at the Hinata cafe...

Haruka: "yawn, why did you come back so late? She was missing you so much and she's been kidnaped too!"

Seta: "Is she alright now?"

Haruka: "Of course...she's at the Inn sleeping her creepy birth-marked ass off"

Seta: "Well that seems to be good"

Haruka: "You're a man of many words aren't you?"

Seta: "Well...today I came here to see someone...is he here?"

Haruka: "I dunno...I'm not gonna be able to tell you if you don't tell me who it is FIRST!"

Seta: "Of course...I've heard from...a source, that someone lives here by the name of 'Charles'"

Haruka: "Oh, the idiot who claims to cast magic and causes hell for people? Yeah, that seems to be Charles"

Seta: "Then...I must kill him"

Haruka: "Stop acting like an ass, and just get over it...you'll never find the person who took your artifact"

Seta: "Fuck that! You don't even know how important it was too me!"

Haruka: "What the hell was so important with a piece of rock?"

Seta: "It was a rock of marr...uh...it was just important OK?"

Haruka: "I say you should just forget about your little fetish about rocks and do something more decent with your life"

Seta: "Oh speak for yourself! You never had an actual career in your life and you never even went to school! You're literally a dumbass!"

Haruka: "Oh yeah? Well at least I don't masturbate over a wet dream of dirt!"

Seta: "Ah, fuck you! I'm gonna kill that kid now!"

Haruka: "Slow down a bit...you need to know something first..."

Seta: "Yeah? What is it?"

Haruka: "Naru's sister, Mei is coming for Christmas tomorrow..."

Seta: "...and why should I know this?"

Haruka: "It's always about details huh? Well you see...since Mei was a little girl she claimed to have been seeing someone that we couldn't see ourselves"

Seta: "Hmm...sounds familiar..."

Haruka: "And you see...after the point where she stopped talking about her imaginary friend she became vigorously powerful..."

Seta: "Yeah...I remember now"

Haruka: "She beat up Naru, me, and even you too Seta, and both you and I know that a little priss like her couldn't have gotten so strong in such a short time"

Seta: "What are you trying to tell me?"

Haruka: "I'm trying to say, just stay low for a while and wait until what Mei does to Charles...maybe then will be your time to strike"

Seta: "What does Mei have to do with Charles?"

Haruka: "Oh, you'll see..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the balcony, 1:34pm, Christmas Eve

Shinobu: singing "Hmm today is such a wonderful day to look back and reminisce about the good ol' times..." Shinobu looks around herself and sees Naru chasing Keitaro with a large knife in her hand, Motoko chasing Charles for their 1,789,458,440th lap around the Hinata Inn, Su blowing up things and setting the Inn on fire, Mutsumi bouncing herself around the Inn dying and ressurecting herself, Sarah throwing things at the birds flying by over the Inn, and Haruka getting high off of cigars "Wow I'm so glad I didn't move away!"

Kai: suddenly appears beside Shinobu "Hello there beautiful maiden"

Shinobu: "EEEKK!" Shinobu jumps up and down for 30min. until she calmed down "Wh...who are you?"

Kai: "My name is...Kai"

Shinobu: "Oh! Well glad to meet you Kai!" bows

Kai: "Same here...well anyways, I'm a traveling merchant and I need you for something..." Kai looks at Shinobu up and down "You seem to be a fine, young, woman yourself if I might say"

Shinobu: blushes "Why thank you...but I can't help strangers who suddenly appear out of nowhere"

Kai: "Don't worry little lady, I'm sure you'd love to come with me" grins "Just look in to my eyes" Kai''s eyes sparkle, but stereotypically, it puts Shinobu under a trance.

Shinobu: "Wow-Kai-you-are-so-beautiful" She says in a robotic voice

Kai: "Why thank you...you do flatter me so much!"

Shinobu: "Tee-hee-hee-what-is-it-that-you-want-with-me-master?"

Kai: "My objective is simple...I plan to gather as many young females as possible and then, with my ancient spell, I'll finally be able to cast it and become supreme...become powerful...and destroy this Earth for what it is not worth...but something still troubles me...that Charles guy...he must be out of the picture - heh, of course, I just had to tell that guy Seta all about him...so no worries, he'll get rid of him for me"

Shinobu: "Why-are-you-talking-to-yourself?"

Kai: "Shut up bitch! We must be off!" Kai grabs Shinobu under his arm, and literally flies off with her.

While nobody notices of Shinobu's disappearance, we join Motoko and Charles on their final lap around the Inn.

Charles: "huff...puff...why...are...you...still...chasing...me..."

Motoko: still high with energy "BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH KITSUNE!"

Charles: still running "And why does that piss you off so much?"

Motoko: "BECAUSE IT'S PERVERTED!"

Charles: "Look...she came on to ME"

Motoko: "THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!"

Charles: "Ugh...this is getting nowhere..." Charles stops in his tracks and turns around to face Motoko.

Motoko: "Glad you decided to stop so soon...NOW I SHALL KILL YOU!" Motoko jumps high in the air coming to the ground wishing to cut Charles in two.

Charles jumps up to Motoko and kicks her sword out of the way, sending it flying 50 feet the other way and landing on the balcony Shinobu was once on..

Charles: lands "So? What else ya got?"

Motoko: "PLENTY!" Motoko charges up her fists to make them glow blood red. The density of the air around the two fighters becomes very heavy and hard to breathe in.

Charles, almost gasping for air, is caught off guard while Motoko rushes a hook to Charles' face sending him flying into the side of the Hinata Inn. Before Charles could even recover, Motoko sent a good punch to his face sending him flying further in to the Inn soon causing him to land in the hot spring.

Charles: Damn! Why is she always like this? I can't fight her in this condition.

Barely bruised Charles gets up from the water and prepares himself in a good position to defend Motoko's attack.

Charles: Guess I gotta fight fire with fire

Charles clasps his two palms together and thrusts them out in front of him to create a magical barrier around him. Motoko notices the barrier and attempts to punch straight through it, and just like she predicted, broke the barrier and smacked Charles in the face, sending him flying another 20 or so feet.

Charles: "Ugh!" Charles lands right in front of the lounge still without any major injuries "I'm using magic and it still doesn't work! How the hell am I gonna be able to fight that girl like this?"

Motoko enters the lounge, with a psychotic grin on her face.

Motoko: "Want more of this?" Motoko cracks her knuckles and throws multiple punches at Charles which royally bruise him and send him flying yet through another wall and landing back outside.

Charles: gets up "This is impossible! Without my strength my ass is being kicked!"

Motoko abruptly interrupts Charles' thinking and round-kicks him in the head so hard, it sent him flying back in to the lounge.

Charles: "Standing here wont do any help...I gotta run!" Charles begins to run outside in panic hoping to find some way of defeating Motoko and bringing her back to her original self. While wailing his arms in the air, he notices Motoko's sword sitting up top the balcony. Charles then jumps up to the surface and picks up her sword. "I don't know how good I am at using this...but please give me the strength!"

Motoko: arrived at the balcony "Hey! Give me back my sword!"

Charles: "Only when you stop being so flippin' mental!"

Motoko: "Hey if you don't like the way I am then you can just fuckin' leave!"

Charles: "No way! I thought you'd give me your respect! What the fuck is this?"

Motoko: "Hah! Respect? After seeing you sleep with Kitsune?"

Charles: "Oh come on! Do you actually believe that shit? You were the one who ditched us in trying to find the book...I was out with her all freaking night trying to find that fucking book and you didn't wanna fucking help out!"

Motoko: calms down "So...you...didn't...get it on?"

Charles: "NO! I DIDN'T!"

Motoko: "...oh..."

Charles: "..."

Motoko: "..."

Charles: "..."

Motoko: "...what?"

Charles: "A nice apology would be nice"

Motoko: "Uh...sorry?"

Charles: "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Charles leaps in to the air with Motoko's sword and thrusts all his magical energy into it. "I can feel the power reigning through my body! YES! IT FEELS GOOD!" Charles throws the sword at the frightened Motoko "SPLITTING WAVE: OVERDRIVE FORM!" The sword splits itself in to four pieces and fall all around Motoko. Suddenly, the sword begin to rise and rotate themselves around her. Before Motoko could even figure out what was gonna happen the swords threw an electric bolt of lighting directly at Motoko.

Motoko: "AAAAHHHH!!!!" The swords then turned themselves into pure energy and threw themselves at Motoko "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" With so much pain, Motoko collapsed and was knocked out.

Charles: flies down "That's...the end of that..."

Charles walked away from the unconscious and went back in to the Inn. He then found Naru and Haruka awfully pissed off about the holes in the walls.

Naru: "Did you do this?"

Charles: "Uh...no?"

Naru: "Looks like you're gonna have to fix it then!"

Charles: "But my magic has been depleted though!"

Naru: "Do you think I fucking care?"

Charles: "sigh...how does Keitaro deal with these people?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve 8:45pm

Later that night, (after Charles had fixed everything) everyone was in their formal Christmas decorating the house and having a party...well...they kinda have a party everyday so, it's no surprise. Everyone is in the lounge decorating the tree and such and mingling with each other...of course Motoko and Charles avoiding each other at the moment.

Charles: putting up decorations "Hey guys! Do any of you know where Keitaro and Naru are?"

Kitsune: drunk "Theeere in mah pants!"

Charles: oO "OK...do you know Motoko?"

Motoko: "FUCK YOU CHARLES!"

Charles: --;; "sigh...Haruka?"

Haruka: smoking "Don't know, don't care"

Charles: "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE FUCK THEY ARE?"

Sarah: "Umm...I...I...know where they are"

Charles: "Finally! Someone in this psychotic institution knows something!"

Sarah: "They went to pick up their forms from a practice test they took earlier for Tokyo University; I hope Naru gets a good mark!" smiles

Charles: "What about Keitaro?"

Sarah: "Screw him!"

Charles: _I swear, the second I get out of this place I'm never coming back_

Mutusmi: walks up to Charles "What's the matter Charles? "

Charles: "sigh, I just don't understand this place...I mean each and every one of you has some kind of mental disease or are just retarded...I mean look at you! You got boobs the size of bowling balls, and you've died like 30,000 times now!"

Mutsumi: "Teeheehee It is quite fun when you get used to it"

Charles: OO "OK That's it! I'm goin' to Su's room to play some F-Zero GX! Call me when you're sane!"

Before Charles was ready to depart, Naru and Keitaro burst through the front door with grim looks on their faces.

Charles: "KEITARO!"

Keitaro and Naru: "..."

Sarah: kicks Keitaro in the face "Heya Naru! So? How did you do?"

Keitaro: lying on the floor "Goddamit Sarah! Get your childish foot off of me an..."

Sarah: "Shut up dork!" Sarah kicks Keitaro in the face repeatedly

Naru: runs off in to the distance crying "I wish I never lived!!"

Keitaro: "Naru! Come back! You forgot your test result...sigh..."

Charles: shoves Sarah off of Keitaro "Well? How'd you do?"

Keitaro: "Well...ahem...I GOT 100 PERCENT MAN IM SO FREAKING HAPPY WOOOHOOOO!!!!" Keitaro starts doing cartwheels and bouncing off the walls.

Charles: "Hm? How did Naru do?"

Keitaro: "Oh Naru? She got 0 percent BUT WHO CARES?! I GOT A PERFECT BABY!!! AH YEAH!!!!!!!"

Motoko: stunned "bullshit........."

Keitaro: "Well people! I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, yeah! And if any of you wanna congratulate me on my ultimate success I'll just be in my room! See you ladies later...and Charles" Walks off

Charles: "Wow! Would you look at that? Naru studied her ass off and got a perfect zero whereas Keitaro never studied, and got a perfect! 'aint that wonderful everyone?"

Sarah: "That...that...that idiot who's head looks like a penis and is a disgrace to all males around the world gets a perfect on his score sheet?! Fuck this!" Sarah runs off crying

Motoko: "That perverted asshole of an ass gets a higher grade than Naru? What did he do, steal her answers?" Motoko stomps off to her room

Haruka: "Finally, I can prove to people that my nephew is actually SMART!"

Mutsumi: "" Yeah, she has nothing to say

Charles: "Holy shit guys, are you sexist against males or do you just hate Keitaro all together?"

Haruka: "You talk too much"

Charles: "sigh..." Charles steps outside in to the snow to take a little breather

Outside by the steps

Charles: "If only I were stronger..."

Su: magically pops out of nowhere "YO! HEYAS CHA CHA MAN!"

Charles: "It's Charles you hyperactive donkey...what do you want?"

Su: "LETS PLAY LETS PLAY LETS PLAY LETS PLAY!"

Su latches herself on to Charles

Charles: "Get the hell off of me!"

Su: "Strange man has strange personality! Strange man is fucked in the head!"

Charles: "Get off bitch!" Charles slams his back in to the Hinata Inn attempting to get Su off "What are you a leech?"

Su: "You got it!"

Charles: "Hmm...maybe I have been a little uptight lately...you know what Su? I challenge you to an F-ZERO GX race right now!"

Su: "YAY! I get to use Captain Falcon!"

Charles: "No way! He's my character!"

Su: "FINE! I'll just use beastman! I always win with him!"

Charles: "What's so good about him anyways?"

Su: "IT cold out in snow! Let's go back inside and PLAY!"

Charles: "Heh, you got it!" Charles gives the thumbs up to Su just as he steps inside the Inn, but here's a strange voice behind him

???: "Yo! Is this the Hinata Inn?"

Charles: turns around "Uh...yeah, this is...why?"

???: "Cool stuff! Hey, uh...is my sister here?"

Charles: "Who's your sister?"

???: "Naru Narusegawa"

Charles: "Oh yeah, she's here...you can find her on the second floor...she's in the crying room so you'll be able to find it easily"

???: "Alright thanks!"

The mysterious girl begins to walk forward but is promptly stopped by Charles.

Charles: "Do I know you from somewhere?"

???: "I dunno..."

Charles: "You voice...sounds so...familiar..."

???: "And what if it does?"

Charles: "You..."

???: "So you finally remembered huh?"

Charles: "You're Ronald McDonald aren't you? GODAMMIT when I WANTED a happy meal I WANTED a happy meal, I don't wanna be ripped off of $10 of the wrong order! I knew I would find you some day you son of a bitch!"

???: oO "Uh..."

Charles: "Yeah you BETTER give me a discount!"

???: --;; "I'm not Ronald McDonald"

Charles: "What? But you smell so greasy and you look kinda pudgy...and that make-up on you makes you look so much like him...like a clown"

???: "Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm Mei you dumbshit! And don't you ever tell me I look like that fucking clown!"

Charles: "Oh OK then...sorry I got you mixed up with someone else"

Mei: "Huh? Aren't you angry? Aren't you pissed off? Aren't you gonna get revenge?"

Charles: "Nah, that's in the past now"

Mei: "but...but...I thought that..."

Charles: "Of course...I would've forgiven you if you weren't a snobby little BITCH THAT RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!!!!" Charles begins to glow deep red

Su: "OWOWOWOWOW HOT HOT HOT!" Su jumps off of Charles while his body temperature begins to dramatically rise

Mei: "Huh...so...it's not like you can defeat me or anything...I deliberately came here tonight because I knew you'd be here...I wanted to tease you just for a little longer like the sissy you are!"

Charles: "FUCK YOU!" Charles energy bursts out in to shots flying in random directions, and setting things on fire "BITCH! YOU, ME, TOKYO U, NOW!"

Mei: "Huh...fine" Mei taunts Charles as she sprouts wings from her back "I'll see you there darling" Mei winks at Charles and flies towards Tokyo U at the speed of sound

Charles: "I'll get you for this..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Tokyo U

Mei: "About time you got here...took you a whole 10 seconds...why, it only took my .000005!" Mei giggles as she twirls herself around in a gallant motion

Charles: "Stop acting bitch, you'll die here today and now"

Mei: "Oh? And how are you gonna stop me? With that tiny little barrier of yours? Why it's just as small as something else I know..."

Charles: "Yeah! Your chest! It's like a freaking ironing board!"

Mei: "...what? say that again"

Charles: "Sure thing! YOU'RE A FREAK!"

Mei: "That's not what you said you fucker!"

Charles: "What was that? I'm sorry...I didn't hear you...I'm deaf to ugly people"

Mei: "You son of a bitch..."

Charles: "Yes...yes you are"

Mei: "DAMN! ENOUGH OF THIS! IT IS YOU WHO SHALL DIE HERE TONIGHT"

Charles: "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Loss

**CHAPTER 6**

Charles: "I will get back what I have lost many years ago!" Begins glowing deep red

Mei: "Hey, I thought you were supposed to grant me wishes dumbass! Or what? Were you going back on your word?"

Charles: "You gotta be out of your mind! It's like wishing to have my head on a platter - it's just insane and wrong!"

Mei: "Well whatever, I have what I want now, and I couldn't be happier" smiles and sprouts wings

Charles: "Holy shit..." gazes at Mei in awe

Mei: giggles "You like it? Well...show me what YOU got"

Charles: "DAMN YOU!!!" Charles sprouts wings through his back as well and glowing blood red

Mei: "Ooohh...fantastic!"

Charles: "SHUT UP BITCH!" Charles snares at Mei with fangs in his mouth "YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL POINT AND LAUGH!"

Mei: "Oh come on...like you could touch me"

Charles: "I WILL!" Charles flies up in to the air and rushes towards Mei, only to be knocked back 20 feet "UGH!"

Mei: "What? Weren't you gonna do something to me?" Not even phased Mei stands on the ground smiling like an idiot

Charles: "The fuck..."

Mei: "Come on...FIGHT ME! Is this all you have left in you?"

Charles: "You cracker-ass BITCH! YOU TOOK MY POWER!"

Mei: "Oh? Did I?"

Charles: "Stop messing with me!"

Mei: "yawn...are you finished shouting?"

Charles: "GRRRRR" Charles gets up and rushes towards Mei and gets knocked back another 20 feet "AUGH! DAMMIT!"

Mei: "You gonna fight me or what?"

Charles: "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Charles gets up one final time and takes a different approach.

Mei: "Hm? What's he got planned?"

Charles flies towards Mei readying a punch. As Mei perceives his attack, she attempts to knock him back again when suddenly he disappears.

Mei: "What the hell?"

Mei looks around herself and can't see Charles anywhere.

Mei: "Where did you go you little fucker?" No response "You wanna hide all you life and not even face me? Come on...what have you been doing all these years? Jacking off?" Mei suddenly picks up a sound traveling at high speed.

Charles re-appears behind Mei still with his punch ready. As soon as Mei turns around to see he's there she takes a nice swift blow in the face and flies all the way in to the concrete wall of Tokyo U.

Mei: "AAAAHHHH!"

Charles: settles down "Not bad huh?"

Mei: spits out blood "Not bad for an asswipe"

Charles: "Huh, so what if you're super fast? You haven't even bruised me yet...just a few scratches here and there"

Mei: "How? I don't understand!"

Charles: "Over the years, I've been training myself in the magical arts...all you have taken from me is my PHYSICAL power, which means I can concentrate my magical energy to make my attacks stronger"

Mei: "You have realized with your physical strength I can also master magic as well"

Charles: "...yes"

Mei: gets out of the wall "I don't care if you're stealthy or shit...I can still beat you...you just caught me off guard"

Charles: "So you're ready to fight?"

Mei: "I was always ready" Mei steps in to the snow and begins to concentrate her magical energy in the palm of her hand to form a rapier-like sword.

Charles: "How did you...?!"

Mei: "Enough talk!" Mei runs at lightning speed towards Charles and rapidly stabs him with her sword multiple times

Charles: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Charles is ever more being pushed back by the tremendous force

Mei: "Take this!" Mei lunges into Charles with her sword knocking the wind out of wind and forcing him to collapse on to his hands and knees "Heh! That's right! Bow before me!"

Charles: "I'll never..."

Mei: kicks Charles in the face "I SAID BOW!"

Charles: "N...never..."

Mei: kicks Charles so hard in the gut that it sends him flying straight upward

Charles: lands on the ground "ugh..."

Mei: "Now I'll kill you..."

Charles: "Why...why..."

Mei: "You were getting in my way too much...I knew I'd find you someday and I knew you'd try and kill me first...if you were out of the picture, I'd never have to worry about you ever again"

Charles: "Why...why...you..." spits out his blood and tears off his shirt revealing abundant bruises and cuts "gasp...I'll...kill...you...instead..." Charles stands up "_This is now or never..._OVERDRIVE FORM!!!" Charles begins radiating intense power, and begins to glow such an intense red, you'd need sunglasses just to look at it "BITCH!"

Mei: "What's this?"

Charles: sprouts two extra wings through his back "NOW IT IS TIME!" Charles begins to float in the air while his muscles began to increase in size "FOR YOU..." Upon his massive energy wave he forms a sword kinda like Nightmare's sword from Soul Caliber "...TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mei: "shit..."

At the speed of Mach2, Charles rushes towards Mei and strikes her with his sword over 1,000 times. Before Mei could collapse from the attack, Charles picks her up and flies straight upward in to the air about 2,000metres above the ground and power bombs her. Within the crater, Charles flies out of it and sends over a thousand plasma shots from each of his fingers and targets Mei with precise aim which hits her and creates a massive explosion.

Charles: "gasp...that...should...do...it..." Charles then returns to his normal form losing all of his power from his overdrive.

Silence.

Charles: "Did...I...win...?"

Silence.

Charles: peers in to the crater "huh?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Mei: appears behind Charles "Right here..."

Charles: "HUH?! HOW THE...FUCK?!"

Mei: "What? Were you aiming for me?"

Charles: "I WAS!!! BUT HOW...I..."

Mei: "You need to learn when to calm down"

Charles: "WHAT?!"

Mei: "While I was just minding my own business, you were attacking a clone I made just for you to play with"

Charles: "!!!"

Mei: "That's right...clones don't last very long, that's why your doll isn't there anymore"

Charles: "NO...no...no..."

Mei: "Seriously man, that power was just amazing...I mean...not even I could do THAT"

Charles: "..."

Mei: "But someday somehow you'll never get the chance to defeat me...look...your physical strength is gone so it's all dependant on your magic...when your magic is gone you're nothing"

Charles: "..."

Mei: "Come back to me when you want to fight for real" Mei wips out her energy-rapier and strikes Charles with it a couple thousand times until he collapsed in the snow "Really...you are not worth my time...I might as well kill you now! I HOPE FOR A REMATCH IN THE AFTERLIFE FOOL!" Mei raises her sword in the air ready to strike at Charles' head

???: "Stop!"

Mei: "Huh?" Seta comes out of nowhere and confronts Mei

Seta: "...he's had enough"

Mei: "But...but..."

Seta: "Shut up! We'll just leave him here until her recovers"

Mei: "Hey! I thought you wanted him dead...Haruka told me so!"

Seta: "...nah...I've changed my on Mei, lets go"

Mei: "sigh...fine..."

Mei and Seta walk away from the wreckage in to the deep and dark cold night of Christmas' Eve, leaving Charles face down in the snow barely alive.

Charles: "I...I lost..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas day 2:43am, Hinata Inn

In Keitaro's room

Keitaro: mumbling in his sleep "...woah Naru! Yes I would like to have countless rounds of sex with you...Shinobu? Yeah, you're a bit young, but you can still shake that thing...snore..."

Kitsune: enters his room "Yo Keitaro!"

Keitaro: snore

Kitsune: "KEITARO!!"

Keitaro: wakes up "huh? wha...what? who's there? Ah hey Kitsune! Did you come for the sex too?"

Kitsune: oO "What?"

Keitaro: "Ah, nevermind...so, why are you here, OH MY GOD!!!" Keitaro's eyes bulges to see what Kitsune was wearing.

Kitsune stood before Keitaro in a nice purple dress that covered her body. Her skirt was a bit short but it wasn't that revealing. She was wearing red lipstick and diamond earrings and purple high heels as well. Oh yeah, she also had her eyes open, which I personally think, makes her look better.

Keitaro: gets a nosebleed "Uh...why, why are you dressed like that?"

Kitsune: blushes "Well...I was wondering if you'd like to go out for something to eat?"

Keitaro: "What? OK" checks his clock "IT'S FUCKIN 2 IN THE MORNING!"

Kitsune: "I know, but this way nobody will follow us"

Keitaro: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kitsune: "You know...Motoko, Su, Naru, Mutusmi?"

Keitaro: "Uh...nope"

Kitsune: "Aw, come on, please? I know a great place that's open right now!"

Keitaro: "You're kidding...there's a restaruaunt open at 2am in the morning? What is it, McDonald's?"

Kitsune: "NO! It's a nice Japanese restaraunt/bar kinda place"

Keitaro: "A bar? That explains the 24 hour thing..."

Kitsune: "Just get ready and lets go!"

Keitaro: "sigh...fine"

Keitaro gets his clothes on in about 2 hours because of his deprived sleep. He then meets Kitsune at the front door a bit pissed off.

Keitaro: "Yo! What do you think?"

Kitsune: "What do you mean by that? You kept me waiting for like 2 hours!"

Keitaro: "Look...next time you wanna go out and eat...let's do it in the afternoon"

Keitaro and Kitsune then head out in the dark night traveling the streets in the snow while it's snowing as well. Finally within minutes, the two arrive at the restaraunt. With no surprise, there's no one there except one waiter, the barkeep, and another individual whom they can't identify.

Kitsune: "Well here's our table!" smiles

Keitaro: "OK"

Kitsune: "..."

Keitaro: "What?"

Kitsune: "Nevermind"

Keitaro: "..."

The two sit down and decide upon what to order.

Kitsune: "Hmm...this western food looks kinda tempting, but I think I'll stick with some sushi and tempura, what about you?"

Keitaro: "A burger with fries"

Kitsune: "What? You can't be serious!"

Keitaro: "What's the big deal? I want to order what I want to order!"

Kitsune: "How about some Japanese food?"

Keitaro: "OK...I'll have a JAPANESE burger with JAPANESE fries"

Kitsune: "Come on! How about some sushi?"

Keitaro: "NO! Raw fish just doesn't taste right in the morning at this time"

Kitsune: "Then what does taste right?"

Keitaro: "Shinobu's cooking and a burger with fries"

Kitsune: "Fine, fine....then how about some wine to drink?"

Keitaro: "How about some sake?"

Kitsune: "What?! That stuffs powerful!"

Keitaro: "And your point being...?"

Kitsune: "Come on...why don't we share a bottle of wine together?"

Keitaro: "Look...I'm half awake...I'm still dreaming of gang banging Naru with Mutsumi, I'm seeing some weird colors right now, and I can barely see you with my eyes half way open"

Kitsune: "How does ordering sake gonna make it better?"

Keitaro: "When did I say it would?"

Kitsune: "sigh..."

The food then comes shortly after and Keitaro and Kitsune happily enjoys their meal.

Keitaro: stuffing everything in his face "YUMMY!"

Kitsune: oO

After the food is done, the waiter comes by and cleans up the plates.

Keitaro: "Well this was a great night...uh...morning I spent with you Kitsune, we should do it again sometime" begins to get up and walk away

Kitsune: "Hey wait! What about the bill?"

Keitaro: "Oh yeah...what about it?"

Kitsune: "You wanna pay half?"

Keitaro: reaches in his pockets "Sorry...I don't have anything"

Kitsune: "..............."

After they...uh...after Kitsune pays the entire bill, Keitaro begins to walk Kitsune home...well...they kinda both live there so...

Kitsune: "I had a fun time with you this morning" blushes

Keitaro: "Oh yeah? That's cool!" gives a thumps up

Kitsune: "Umm...do you wanna go to the park and watch the sunrise?"

Keitaro: "But it's too cold out here!" begins to whine "I wanna go home! I wanna sleep!"

Kitsune: "Umm...while you were resting I was in the kitchen making this chocolate cake for you for Christmas" gives him the cake which she pulled out of nowhere

Keitaro: "Hey thanks!" eats the entire cake "YUM!"

Kitsune: "I'm glad you like it" smiles

Keitaro: "Liked what?"

Keitaro and Kitsune finally arrive at home

Keitaro: "Well, I had a fun time and yeah, whatever" Keitaro flies through his bedroom wall and lands on his futon and falls asleep

Kitsune: "sigh...it never seems to go right around here" Kitsune walks off to her room

Just after Kitsune and Keitaro had headed off to their separate rooms, Charles makes his entrance and stumbles his was to Naru's room.

Charles: "...I was close...but yet so far..." Charles finds his futon and falls asleep on it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Day, 12:50pm

We find the entire Hinata crew in the lounge wearing their Santa outfits and around the Christmas tree singing about random things.

Sarah: "I WANT MY PRESENT!!!!!" Sarah lunges at Keitaro and knocks him over

Keitaro: "Don't worry Sarah! I got yours RIGHT HERE!" Keitaro pulls a wrapped gift out of his pocket and gives it to Sarah

Sarah: "ALRIGHT!" unwraps her present "SWEETNESS JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED! A super-deluxe laser pointer that can actually do lethal damage!! Thanks Keitaro! You're not a bad guy after all!" hugs Keitaro

Keitaro: "No problem" smiles

Motoko: "Here's a temporary gift from me, not as to say that it shows any value to any form of relationship, I hope you'll accept this token of my appreciation..."

Keitaro: "Stop bullshitting! I know you like me as a friend but you're too much of a wuss to admit it!"

Motoko: "Do you want to die in your sleep?"

Keitaro: "Just give me the goddamn present" Motoko hands Keitaro his gift and he unwraps it "Oh...wow...just what I wanted...a coupon for Chuck's school supply store...THANKS...I guess..."

Motoko: "Alright, where the fuck is my present?!"

Keitaro: "Just slow down! I got it here!" Hands Motoko the present

Motoko: unwraps it "OH...MY...GOD!!!!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT! ITS MASAMUNE THE ULTIMATE SWORD!!! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THIS SHIT?!"

Keitaro: "I bought it off of some guy for a thousand bucks"

Motoko: "And...ITS REAL! It's not like those cheap plastic swords that you find at those fake stores that attempt to sell you crap that LOOKS like a sword...this is the real thing!" kisses Keitaro on the forehead "THANKS KEITARO!" smiles

Keitaro: "No problem!"

Motoko: "Now It'll be 100 times easier for me to kill you" smiles

Keitaro: "..."

Through other gift-giving, Haruka got 200 cigars, Seta (who showed up out of nowhere) got a DDR machine, Mutsumi got lingerie and 10 pounds of watermelon, Kitsune got a grand piano, Naru got a memberships card for anger management classes, Su got a Nintendo DS, and no one seemed to notice that Shinobu was gone.

Everyone except Keitaro and Charles: "THANK YOU KEITARO!!!"

Keitaro: "Hey no problem guys! Oh! Charles! I got something for you as well!"

Charles: "..."

Keitaro: "Here you go!"

Charles: unwraps his present "...hmm...a digital camera"

Keitaro: "Yeah man! So when you go back to your planet you can show all your friends everything you've done here!"

Charles: smiles "Thanks man"

Keitaro: "No problem!" gives thumbs up

Su: "ME WANT EAT NOW!"

Motoko: "Already?"

Haruka: "Let's party till we get drunk!"

Everyone: "YEAH!!!!"

So the whole gang decides to trip, flip, and dance the whole day away, while wasting their lives through beer and alchohol.

Mei: suddenly shows up "Hey everyone!"

Naru: "MEI! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING TAKE SO FUCKING LONG?!"

Mei: OO

Charles: drunk "Heeeey Mei! You wannnna parrrty? Thereeee's a wiiilllddd party IN MAH PANTS!"

Mei: "Charles?! What are you doing here?"

Motoko: also drunk "Heehee...you silly little girl...he lives here yknow......"

Mei: "The hell?"

Seta: yup, he's drunk "Hey Mei...you ever seen an Asian guy naked?"

Mei: OO "GOD NO! NOT HERE! NOT HERE!"

Haruka's in the corner making out with a pillow.

Mei: "Uh...."

Mutsumi: you got it! she's drunk as well "Teeheeheeheeheehee" dies and resurrects herself "Hey wow! When did my hooters become big balloooooons!" Mutsumi begins touching herself

Mei: "Maybe I shouldn't have come today...hey wait a second..."

Mei begins to point and count out the people at the party.

Mei: "Hmm...there's Su, Haruka, Seta, Naru, Keitaro, Mutsumi, Sarah, Charles, Kitsune, Haruka, Tama-chan, and...hey...where's Shinobu?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. To find her part 1

Finally! People are beginning to R&R my story! I'm so happy! :-)

Keitaro: "Dude, I bet they're just trying to cheer you up because your a sad excuse to mankind"

Aw come on man! This is my first fic! Cut me some slack!

Keitaro: "No! Why should I? You make me look so bad and I barely get to do stuff! I wanna score man!"

You gotta be patient! Things like that come with time little grasshopper

Keitaro: "Grasshopper this!" fingers me

Ah fuck you man! You know what? I have the power don't you forget that!

Keitaro: "Yeah? Well I have the power to kick your ass!"

Please...you're so damn weak even if you DID get it on you probably couldn't pump it once to Mutsumi, even if your life depended on it.

Keitaro: "Oh yeah? Well why don't we see about that?"

NO! I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not gonna let you do it...heeeyy...alright...ok...you can get it on.

Keitaro: "YES!!! HAHA! TAKE THAT MAN!"

Hey Seta!

Seta: "Yeah?"

I got a new playmate for you!

Keitaro: OO "WHAAAA?!"

Seta: comes running in "Let's get busy" winks at Keitaro then grabs him in his arms.

Keitaro: squirming around "NOOOOOOO!!! I DONT WANNA BE GAY!"

What? I thought you wanted to get it on?

Seta: "Come closer Keitaro dear"

Keitaro: "AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!"

Heheh...I love it when I do that :-)

**CHAPTER 7**

Boxing day, Hinata Inn 4:44am

Everyone at the Hinata Inn partied their asses off and are now settling down around the campfire, either making out with each other or seeing some weird funky colors. In the meantime, Mei had just pointed out that Shinobu was gone. What is she gonna do while everyone is drunk? (and high if you count Haruka)

Mei: "Everyone you must listen to me! I've searched around the entire Inn and I couldn't find Shinobu! Do any of you know where she is?"

Seta: "Well baby...I'm not really fond of young girls, but you...will do just fine..."

Mei: "AH! PERVERT!" Slaps Seta in the face

Seta: gets turned on "AH YEAH! I love how you slap me like that"

Mei: OO "Umm..."

Keitaro: "Listen...if you wanna find Su, you gotta take your top off first..."

Mei: "I'm not trying to find Su! Su is over there humping Motoko! I need to find SHINOBU!"

Haruka: "Well this is what I think.................................fuck off!"

Kitsune: "Why are you so...hiccup...so attached to that little...hiccup...little girl with a natural hair color that defies all physics?"

Naru: "Nonono...you're missing the point...Mei is just feeling left out because she hasn't made out with anyone yet"

Mei: "I DONT WANNA MAKE OUT WITH ANYONE FUCKTARD!"

Naru: "Geez...I said come on to me softly...but if you wanna be aggressive I wouldn't mind" starts purring

Mei: "Why is everyone so sexually stimulated?"

Haruka: "It's the power of love Mei dear...the power of love..."

Mei: "sigh...I'm gonna call the police, you guys sit tight and stay here"

Charles: "But MEEEIII! I wanna touch those itty-bitty boobs you have..."

Mei: "STOP SAYING MY CHEST IS SMALL!"

Charles: "Well it is!"

Mei: "FUCK YOU!" Mei runs off to the phone and attempts to dial the number for the police "OK, so it's 911..."

Telephone: "I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is out of service, please try again later...click"

Mei: "OH YEEEAAHHH...that's only in America..." Mei dials the number for the police (I don't really know what it is in Japan so I'm gonna say 119)

Telephone: "Hello?"

Mei: "Yeah, hi, I want to report a kidnaping"

Telephone: "Do you want to speak to the paramedics, firemen, or the police dudes?"

Mei: "Uh...the police?"

Telephone: "Oh, I'm so sorry, the police are out at the moment, please call again later..."

Mei: "HEY WAIT!"

Telephone: "You know...for such a little girl your voice sounds really sexy..."

Mei: oO "Huh?"

Telephone: "So...are you looking for your dear Shinobu? Or do you want to have a hot steamy night of..."

Mei: "NO I DONT WANT SEX! NOT NOW NOT EVER!"

Telephone: "Wow...didn't know you wanted to die alone"

Mei: "Just tell me about Shinobu!"

Telephone: "Well I would...only if you tell me your name..."

Mei: "Tell me yours first"

Telephone: "If I must...my name is Kai Hue, and I, indeed, kidnaped this sexually repressed child of whom you call 'Shinobu'"

Mei: "Kai right? Where are you right now?"

Kai: "If I told you that, you'd find me out too quickly"

Mei: "...what do you want for her?"

Kai: "I dunno...I got all the young females I need"

Mei: "There's more than one?"

Kai: "99 to be exact"

Mei: "Are you a pedophile or something?"

Kai: "Possibly, if you see me that way"

Mei: "Stop talking in riddle!"

Kai: "Stop being so goddamn innocent!"

Mei: "What if...I give you myself in place of Shinobu?"

Kai: "Fuck no! You don't even sound like an attractive person"

Mei: "How attractive do you want me to be?"

Kai: "Look...the only way you'll get her back, is either...kicking my ass or...kicking my ass really"

Mei: "Well...I guess you don't wanna know how I always leave the guys happy after the night we usually have" giggles

Kai: "Stop trying! By the sounds of it, you even sound flat, I don't even have to see you to know it!"

Mei: "Why does everyone..."

Kai: "Because you're too much off a fucking nerd, who doesn't care about anything except the good of mankind...you gotta wake up and get a good swift kick in the crotch from reality...ITS NOT PERFECT AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO YOU CAN NEVER MAKE IT THAT WAY!"

Mei: "..."

Kai: "Anyways, my cookies are burning so I must go"

Mei: "Hey wait! How come you're leaving? I thought you sabotaged the emergency line to talk to me"

Kai: "Ever heard of a WRONG NUMBER?!?!?!"

Mei: "Oh..."

Kai: "Enough of you...I'm gonna eat my delicious cookies IF YOU DONT MIND! click"

Mei: "What the fuck?"

Frustrated, Mei paces herself through the lobby where everyone was still getting drunk and high off of whatever the hell there was. Mei was greatly determined to get Shinobu back for whatever reason and decided to do the impossible.

Mei: "Hey Charles..."

Charles: "What is it baaabeh?"

Mei: "Do you wanna...you know?"

Charles: "What?"

Mei: "Get it on..."

Charles: "..."

Mei: "Milk the kitten?"

Charles: "..."

Mei: "Butter the muffin?"

Charles: "..."

Mei: "Ride the express line?"

Charles: "..."

Mei: "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IM TRYING TO GET AT?"

Charles: "Not really...but YOU LOOK HOT!"

Haruka: "Why do you wanna sex up with Charles? Don't you want me instead? You can milk MY kitten" wink

Mei: shudder "Ewww...."

Seta: "So...why with him?"

Mei: "Because I need him to snap out of his drunk state and return back to normal..."

Charles: "You know.......theres more than onnnneeee way toooo do that other thannn sexxx...."

Mei: "Huh? When did I want sex?"

Charles: "Milk the kitten?"

Mei: "OH! THAT! Yeah, well there's a cat right over there and she looked really hungry so..."

Charles: "awwww....fuck you!"

Mei: "Great...how am I gonna find this guy now?"

Kanako unexpedctly bursts through the front door.

Kanako: "Hey everyone! I heard there's a party in here!"

Mei: "sigh...yeah, but THEY drank all the booze"

Kanako: "Booze? Damn man it's ALCHOHAL, POISON, you gotta learn to grow up sometime"

Mei: "I'm a girl"

Kanako: "WHAT?! You're kidding! I couldn't tell because your chest was so damn flat..."

Mei: "Grrrrrr....."

Kanako: "Anyways, since there's no party here, I came to pick up my cat...you seen her?"

Mei: "Yeah she was over there but now she's gone"

Kanako: "Hm! Oh well...see you later then flatty!"

Mei: "Wait!"

Kanako: "What is it?"

Mei: _This is my last resort _"Ever heard of a guy named Kai Hue?"

Kanako: "That crazy nut? Yeah, he lives in Okinawa somewhere..."

Mei: "YOU KNOW WHERE HE LIVES?!"

Kanako: "Yeah, I've known him since I was a kid...he used to like touching little girls so that got really weird"

Mei: "How come you're still in contact with him?"

Kanako: "When I provide him with a little 'service' he provides me with all the costumes I want"

Mei: "Why do you need costumes?"

Kanako: "Umm...nothing...."

Mei: "Anyways, aside from that...do you think you could take me to where Kai lives?"

Kanako: "WELL...alright! Just because your face cracks me up every time I look at it...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mei: "..."

Kanako: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Mei: "So...can we go?"

Kanako: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH MY GOD!!! UR SO FACE IS SO FUCKIN UGLY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Mei: ".................." _I'm gonna kill everyone here once I'm done..._

Kanako: "AHAHA...heehee...teehee...ah...ok...I'm good now...ok..."

Mei: "Geez..."

Kanako and Mei run outside in the dark cold over the sheet of white...soon enough they come across Seta's car which is conveniently placed over the bridge.

Mei: "You think this will work?"

Kanako: "It better, cause I have no money to get us to Okinawa"

Mei: "Alright! Let's get in and BURN!"

Kanako and Mei enter the van and with bulging eyes and jaw dropping, they see the entire Hinata crew just pleasantly awaiting their arrival in the van.

Mei: "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO THAT?!"

Kanako: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Keitaro: "I wanna come toooooo!"

Sarah: "You better take me or else my...my...hiccup...my foot will be up your ass!"

Mutsumi: still touching herself "Oh my...can i come too?"

Everyone else: "TAKE US TAKE US!"

Kanako: "Well if it's sex you want it's sex you'll get"

Mei: "NO They didn't mean it that way!"

Kanako: "Oh...then what way did they mean it?"

Mei: "groan...lets just take them with us alright?"

Kanako: "Meh, fine with me"

Kanako and Mei board the van with everyone else (and I'm still unsure how they all fit in there) and with Kanako at the wheel the crew was off to Okinawa.

On the road.

Mei: "Hey...are we gonna DRIVE all the way to Okinawa"

Kanako: "Hey don't worry about it...this car can do EVERYTHANG!" Kanako pops in a CD to the player and turns up the volume to full blast!"

Su: "OH MY FUCKING GOD!! ITS MY FAV FAV SONG!!"

Everyone begins to hum to the tune except for Su who sings so loud she breaks the windows on the car.

Su: "ONE MORE TIME IM GONNA CELEBRATE, OH YEAH, ALL RIGHT, START THE DANCIN...ONE MORE TIME IM GONNA CELEBREATE OH YEAH ALL RIGHT, START THE DANCIN...ONE MORE TIME..."

Mei: "this is just a dream this is just a dream this is just a dream"

Keitaro: "WOOO! You go Su BABEH! TAKE THAT SKIMPY TOP OFF!"

Su: takes her top off like the full Monty and tosses it to Keitaro "ONE MORE TIME!!!!"

Motoko: "Oh yeah girl! Shake that thang! Come on girl! Shake it shake it baby..."

Kanako: "This rocks my socks!"

Haruka: "You know what Seta? I'm glad we came all this way from the North...we should've fucked each other when we had the chance"

Seta: "Yeah baby...we should've" Seta puts his arm around Haruka's shoulder.

Seta and Haruka began to settle down in the back of the van and fall asleep on top of one another. However, Su was as hyperactive as she always was singing her favorite song and jumping all over the van as well.

Su: "WERE GONNA CELEBRATE!!! ONE MORE TIME!!! WERE GONNA CELEBRATE! OH YEAH! ALL RIGHT! STAR THE DANCIN!!"

Charles: "Woah! This is so cool!" looks out the window...er...the space where the window was "There's like the sun, but it's still dark! This is AWESOME!"

Naru: "You know what Keitaro? You aren't a bad guy after all...so what if I failed that fuckin test...I'll still always love you forever and ever and ever and ever"

Keitaro: "You....what now?"

Naru: "Let's SING!"

Su: "MUSIC GOT ME FEELING SO FREE WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE! CELEBRATE AND DAAANCE SO FREE! ONE MORE TIME!"

Kitsune: finally relieves herself of being drunk "smu? wha? Where the fuck am I?"

Mutsumi: "Teeheehee! Good morning Kitsune! Would you like to see what my boobs look like underwater?"

Motoko: "No! But I'd like to bang your ass!"

Mutsumi: "Teeheehee! Sure thing!"

Kitsune: OO "What the fuck happened?"

Mei: "its just a dream its just a dream its just a dream"

Sarah: "I need to PISS!!!!"

Kanako: "Oh OK...there's a rest stop riiiiight about here!" Kanako swerves over to the side by a rest stop area and lets everyone out of the van.

Kitsune: a bit sick from the alchohol "Man...what the fuck happened? Mei? What are you doing here? Why the fuck am I in the middle of a highway?"

Mei: "Shinobu has been kidnaped and everyone partied their asses off last night...don't you remember?"

Kitsune: "Except for the part where I got drunk...no"

Kanako: "SO Shinobu has been kidnaped eh? Well 'aint that a shame"

Kitsune: "KANAKO! Hey girl! How you doin'?"

Kanako: "Meh...I've kinda given up on the costume thingy and decided to do something more productive with my life"

Kitsune: "Are you going to school? Have you found a boyfriend? Are you over your incest fetish?"

Kanako: "No, no, and never...I've become Seta's disciple's disciple in the martial arts of Kung fu fighting"

Kitsune: "Sweetness..."

Kanako: "Yeah, well...who'd want to have a girl like me anyways?"

Kitsune: "Yeah you're right...who'd ever want a girl like you anyways?"

Kanako: "..."

Mei: "We gonna get going?"

Kanako: "We gotta wait for the others"

The trio can hear Su singing One more time and somehow began to sing Aerodynamic. After a couple of hours the gang hopped back in to the van.

Kanako: "Everyone ready?"

Everyone except Kanako: "NO!"

Kanako: "OK then...off we go!!!"

Charles: relieved himself from his drunken state "So uh...where are we and what are we doing here?"

Mei: "We're trying to find Shinobu"

Charles: "What for? I thought she was at the Hinata Inn"

Mei: "You were probably drunk at the time"

Charles: "I swear though! Shinobu was standing right next to Seta...oh...shit..."

Mei: "What's wrong?"

Charles: "I DID IT WITH A GUY!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Mei: "What's wrong with doing that? I mean, girls get on girls all the time"

Charles: "THATS DIFFERENT!"

Mei: "Yeah...I guess you're right! Teehee!"

Charles: "...hey...ever got punched on the boobs before?"

Mei: "No. Why?"

Charles: "They say that it brings great pleasure to one's self"

Mei: "Really? Then give it a go!"

Charles: "THANKS!" Charles loads his fist with tons of magical energy and punches Mei's (or what looks like it) breasts which knocked the wind out of her and send her to the ground moaning in pain

Mei: "FUCK!" Mei's holding her chest while she's quivering on the ground

Kanako: "That...was pimped"

Charles: "You're tellin' me...uh...what's your name?"

Kanako: "Kanako...Kanako Urashima"

Charles: "Urashima? Are you a relative of Keitaro?"

Kanako: "Well...not really...but we share the same family I guess"

Charles: "Oh, well that's cool"

Kanako: "Yeah...so...who are you?"

Charles: "I'm Charles...I grant wishes I guess...but Keitaro hasn't wished for any yet"

Keitaro: still drunk "I wish Naru would ride me like a horsey!"

Charles: "OK...a wish's a wish"

The day had began to slowly arise as Kanako was still driving herself on the highway that, as she presumed, lead to Okinawa. Problem was, gas was running low and everyone deprived themselves off the alchohol and wanted to sleep.

Sarah: "I wanna SLEEP!"

Kanako: "Could you just shut the fuck up for TWO SECONDS?!"

Sarah: "You can kiss my ass!"

Kanako: "Look...dude...you can insult me all you want and kick me in the face...but there is no way that I'm just gonna haul my ass over there and kiss that demented, warped, fucked up, birth mark that you have on your ASS! DUDE! That's just wrong! What did Seta do your mother? Did he screw her while you were still in your mom or what? GEEZ! IT JUST FREAKS ME OUT EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT IT!"

Sarah: "Oh, I'm so sorry! At least I don't cosplay my dad and try to have sex with him!"

Kanako: "I can force you in to doing that! DO YOU WANT ME TO? HUH? HUH?!"

Sarah: "Holy crap...just calm down...sheesh!"

Keitaro: "Hey sistah! How far away from Motel 6 or whatever the hell it's called?"

Kanako: "Just about 20 minutes ok dear?"

Keitaro: "Please...just stop calling me that"

Kitsune: blushes "Hey Keitaro...when we were drunk...did you on to me?"

Keitaro: "Huh? Why the fuck would I want to do that for?"

Kitsune: "sigh..."

Mutsumi: "Well that party certainly was fun! Don't you think so everyone?"

Everyone: "NO! Except for the sex!"

Su: "I WANNA PLAY GAMEBOY!!!!! I WANT A BANANA!!!! I WANNA SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Motoko: "You wanna hump my back like you usually do?"

Su: "SURE!!!!!" Jumps on Motoko's back and begins to hump it.

Motoko: "sigh...I don't even know how I get myself involved in these kind of things"

Naru: "I think it all started when you began to drink that beer..."

Motoko: "Why is it always because of peer pressure?"

Naru: "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MAN ENOUGH!"

Motoko: OO

Charles: "Hey Motoko! You doin' alright back there?"

Motoko: "Charles! You're here?"

Charles: "Yeah, I've been sitting up front for a while now..."

Motoko: "You here for same reason?"

Charles: "YUP! You could say that"

Motoko: "This really sucks doesn't it?"

Charles: "All the way Motoko...all the way..."

Kanako: "Well looks like we're here everyone!"

Everyone: "FINALLY!"

Kanako turns in to the parking lot at Motel 6 and gets everyone out. Everyone gathered with each other and head to the counter.

Manager: "Yes? how many people staying today?"

Kanako: points to everyone "This many"

Manager: "Holy shit! I mean, uh...that'll be..."

Kanako: "Oh yeah, the Author can't do conversions so just leave it to American money"

Narrarator: "Hey shut up!"

Manager: "That'll be...um...$12,000 for the night"

Kanako: "I THOUGHT THIS WAS MOTEL 6 NOT SOME FANCY HOLIDAY INN!!!"

Keitaro: "Don't worry sistah! I gots tha bling bling" Keitaro pulls out his Visa credit card. "It's on the house" winks at Kanako and she blushes

Manager: "Thank you sir...this'll only take a moment"

Manager: "OK here's your receipt, your room keys and enjoy your stay!" smiles and bows

Keitaro: "Kick ass! Well let's..."

Motoko: "Hold on! Who's gonna stay with who?"

Sarah: "Well...we can fit 2 people per room cause this is such a crappy motel..."

Charles: "I'll bunk with Motoko"

Motoko: her face lights up "REALLY?!"

Charles: oO "Yeah...sure...why not?"

Keitaro: "I'll go with Kitsune...I just feel like it I guess"

Kitsune: _Excellent!_

Mei: "I'll go with Kanako since we're the only two characters in the series that never appear...like never"

Kanako: "Fine with me"

Su: "I'll be with Sarah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarah: "Nah, I wanna be with daddy!"

Seta: "Umm...Sarah...I'd rather stay with a special someone..."

Haruka: "I'd love to be with you Seta" smiles and blushes a bit

Seta: "No I meant Naru"

Naru: "WHAT?!"

Seta: "That's right...I've always wanted to spend the night with my dear Naru...she's always had a pathetic crush on me since high school so I might as well yknow?"

Naru: _There is a God..._

God: "No, I just like to see you humiliate yourself"

Naru: "What the fuck?"

Su: "YAY! ME AND SARAH!!!! LETS PARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sarah: "groan...no more parties...."

Mutsumi: "Umm...who should I be with?"

Tama-chan: "Myuh!"

Mutsumi: "What a great idea! I will sleep with you then! Teeheeeheeheeheeheehee"

Charles: "OK...whatever...I'm tired, let's go..."

Everyone: "YEAH! LETS SLEEP!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room

Shirai: "You hear somethin dude?"

Haitani: "No, not really"

Kentaro: "Huh, weird..."

Haitani: "...wanna keep watching free porn?"

Kentaro: "Are you a man?"

Shirai: "Do you have no life?"

Haitani: "FREE PORN IT IS!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. A brief night

**Finally! About time an 8th chapter popped into my head...I'm beginning to have writers block, so expect for chapters to be delayed than regular day to day ones.**

**NOW ENJOY! AND R&R!**

**CHAPTER 8 **

After Mei had visited to Hinata residents, she had abruptly interrupted Charles' stay and challenged him to a fight. During the harsh winter night, Charles had unfortunately lost to Mei by just a hair. When Mei had returned to the Inn she had found everyone drunk off of their share of alchohol. Mei then noticed that Shinobu wasn't among the group so decided to set out with Kanako to find her (soon, everyone else joined her). Currently, the gang is hanging out at a Motel 6 and is paired up with their counterpart. When will poor Shinobu ever be found?

Charles' and Motoko's room

Charles: back flips on to his bed "AH! I haven't had this much comfort since I was living on my planet"

Motoko: "I thought you liked it here"

Charles: "You out of your fucking mind? This Earth is like shit! The air is so fucking polluted, and what the fuck is up with your police? If someone is bleedin' all over the place on the floor, crying out for dear life, the police show up 30min. AFTER the person dies! I'd NEVER trust people here"

Motoko: "Well, it's never easy living here"

Charles: "Huh! You got that right!"

Motoko: "Well...yawn...I'm pretty tired, how about you?"

Charles: flips on the TV "No, not really...I haven't been using up my magic lately so I'm just fine"

Motoko: "What do you mean? Don't you sleep like everyone else?"

Charles: "Fuck no! If I never use up my magical energy I never get tired, simple as that"

Motoko: "What if you want to sleep?"

Charles: "Then I use my magic to put myself to sleep?"

Motoko: "Oh...that was obvious..."

Charles: "Yeah, so...I'll probably be keeping myself up all night...fly around, jump in the pool naked...lotsa stuff"

Motoko: "Well I was kinda hoping you'd spare a moment with me...alone?"

Charles: "What are you trying to get at?"

Motoko: "Well...hmm...there's a buffet on the main floor...wanna head there for breakfast in the morning?"

Charles: "Sure thing"

Motoko: stuff"

Charles: "Heh, yeah" gives thumps up

Motoko: "Well I'm off to bed" starts to undress "Aren't you gonna turn away?"

Charles: "Why?"

Motoko: "Oh...no reason" continues undressing

Charles: _Oh baby...that's the stuff! Woah! THEY'RE HUGE! Well...not as big as Naru's but STILL! Hmm...shaved, that's good that's good...Pretty slim...I wonder where she gets her muscles from?_

Motoko: gets in her bed "Goodnight Charles" falls asleep

Charles: "Goodnight Motoko" continues watching TV

TV: "Does your life suck?"

Charles: "Yeah"

TV: "Are you a depressed fucker who just can't get shit right?"

Charles: "Maybe"

TV: "Do you just want a fucking chance in life you bitch?!"

Charles: "Hmm...possibly"

TV: "Then get this handy dandy new fucking amazing pile of shit! BIAGRA this penis enlargement makes your penis ten times the size of your height!!"

Charles: "Boooring" changes the channel

TV: "Do you want a girlfriend? Do you have the balls to ask her out?"

Charles: "Well I already have a..."

TV: "Well no need you pathetic loser! Right now for only ten thousand easy payments of $999,000 you can get this kick-ass blow up doll with mouth sucking action!"

Charles: "Holy fuck..." changes the channel

TV: "Audience...is there a special someone out there...a special someone you want to help get through life?"

Charles: "Hmm...this is interesting"

TV: "Then I bid you...I bid you to PRAY! If you want to help this person you better get on your knees and pray like a mother fucker!"

Charles: "This doesn't seem right..."

TV: "For Snoop Dog's 'Girls Gone Wild' Love Hina addition! If you call this number right now, well throw in this blow up..."

Charles: turns the TV off "Damn...there's nothing on after 11pm at night I wish there could be some fun around here..."

Motoko: snore "Char...faster...fast..."

Charles: oO;; "Hmm...interesting"

Unexpectedly there's a knock at the door.

Charles: "I wonder who that could..."

Before Charles could answer the door, it's kicked open by three guys dressed up in tuxedos.

Charles: "OOOK...and who the fuck are you guys?"

The three guys: "HEEEY KEITAR...huh? Keitaro isn't here?"

Charles: "NO! Keitaro is down the hall you dumbshit! Now haul your ass out of here before I kick it!"

Shirai: "Calm down, calm down...my name's Shirai, and this is Kentaro, and Haitani"

Charles: "Oh...OK...so are you gonna move or do I have to make ya?" crack his knuckles

Haitani: "Look, we're only looking for K' dude...if he isn't here then we'll be going..."

Kentaro: "No way man...he's probably sleeping with Naru...I don't wanna take my chances"

Shirai: "You know we're all doing this for you man, just calm down and repeat after me 'I will fuck Naru, i will fuck Naru, I will fuck Naru"

Charles: "Uh...guys?"

Shirai: "What?"

Charles: "Why do you want this SOB to get it on with Naru?"

Kentaro: "Because it's obvious that Naru has been slapped around by fish heads for too long...she needs to realize that I'm rich and I can afford her anything she wants if she'd just give me a chance in bed!"

Charles: "If you're so fucking rich, why don't you buy her?"

Kentaro: "Because a woman's heart is of no value..."

Charles: "WHAT? That just contradicts to what you just said!"

Everyone: "..."

Charles: "Anyways, my name's Charles...I'm new around here...I'm kinda Keitaro's care-taker"

Haitani: "OOOHHH! So YOUR Charles...I've heard about ya while we were passing Haruka's room"

Shirai: "HAHAHA yeah man...we heard you were beat up by MEI! AHAHAHA I CANT BELIEVE IT! You were beaten by a girl who's so immature, her chest is as flat as paper...heehee...I can't believe you're so fucking weak AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Charles: "Hey...Shirai was it?"

Shirai: "Yeah?"

Charles: "Come over here for a second..."

Shirai: "Uh...OK...now what?"

Charles: takes a swift kick for his nuts "I'm weak huh?"

Shirai: "MOTHER FUCKER!" Shirai falls to the ground holding his crotch and squirming in pain.

Kentaro: "DUDE!"

Haitani: "That fucking kicks ass!"

Charles: "Yeah, well...I lack physical strength yes...but my magical strength is like none other"

Shirai: "ILL NEVER HAVE ANY KIDS!" still squirming

Haitani: "Well Kentaro? You wanna try for Naru?"

Kentaro: "Nah...I'll just get her tomorrow"

Haitani: "But we're leaving tomorrow morning first thing!"

Kentaro: "Ah yeah...that's right..."

Charles: "Heeey wait a second...have I seen you guys somewhere before? Except for Kentaro?"

Haitani: "That's right...we saved your life from being fucked over by the poison"

Charles: "Ah, right...well I never got to see you guys so...why don't I all treat you to something to drink at the bar for my thanks?"

Kentaro: "Can I come?"

Charles: "Sure why not?"

Shirai: "EXCUSE ME!" trying to stand up right

Charles: "Oh yeah...uh...thanks...I guess"

Shirai: "YA YO BETTER GET ME DRINKS YOU FUCKER!"

Charles: "Alright, OK...but first I gotta do one thing OK? I'll meet you guys at the front alright?"

Haitani: "Uh...sure...no need to rush right?" smiles and runs off with Kentaro with Shirai limping behind them.

Charles: turns to Motoko "..."

Motoko: snore "you mother fu...keitaro...get your ass back here...snore..."

Charles: "I don't know how long this'll last but...I gotta tell you one thing...I can't accept you as being my girlfriend right now Motoko...I've seen you try hard so many times but...it just can't work out...thing is, I'd love to be your boyfriend and spend the rest of my life with you if it wasn't for...well..........ah, never mind, talking to myself makes me look crazy"

Shirai: calling from outside "HEY YOU DUMB BITCH! YOU COMING OR WHAT?! ARE YO JACKING OFF OR SOMETHIN?!"

Charles: pokes his head out the window "SHUT UP TWIT! ILL BE THERE IN A FUCKING SECOND!"

Charles turns himself back to Motoko and covers her with extra blankets. While the trio was waiting for him outside, Charles uses his magic to repair the door so nobody would be fined for anything. As soon as Charles was finished he headed downstairs to the main floor to meet up with the gang for some nice drinks at a bar.

Charles: "Hey guys! Sorry I took so long!"

Shirai: "Yeah you better be sorry dumbshit!"

Charles: "What's up with you man?"

Shirai: "Hmmm...I dunno...maybe it's because MY BALLS FUCKING HURT?!"

Charles: "Geez...sorry..."

Haitani: "Well you wanna drive or walk there?"

Kentaro: "Well...I know of a good place that's about 10min. walking distance from here"

Charles: "Yeah...not like I have a car to use..."

Shirai: "That's bullshit! I saw you come here in that fucked up van!"

Charles: "I don't have the keys man!!"

Shirai: "Oh..."

Haitani: "Yeah, so...anyways...I think we should just head for the bar huh?"

Kentaro: "OK"

So the four guys begin their trek to the club awaiting to buy some booze

Charles: "AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES AND THEN I WOULD WALK 500 MORE..."

Haitani: "IS TO BE THE MAN WHO'D WALK 1000 MILES..."

Kentaro: "TO DROP DOWN AT YOUR DOOR..."

Shirai: "DADADADA"

Haitani: "DADADADA"

Charles: "DADADADA"

Kentaro: "DADADADA"

Shirai: "And when I wake up...and I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you..."

Haitani: "Woah! guys! We're here already!"

Shirai: "AND I WOULD WALK 500 MILES..."

Charles: kicks Shirai in the nuts "SHUT UP! We're here!"

Shirai: "FUCK YOU!"

Kentaro: "So uh...any of you guys got ID on you?"

Shirai and Haitani: "We're all old enough"

Charles: "Well..."

Kentaro: "What's up man? You DO have your ID don't you?"

Charles: "I'm...kinda...underage?"

Kentaro: "You're fucking kidding me"

Shirai: "How old are you anyways?"

Charles: "I'm only 17..."

Haitani: "WHAT?! NO FUCKING WAY!"

Kentaro: "How the hell did you plan on buying us drinks?"

Charles: "Don't worry...I know of a way to get in there...heheheh..."

Bouncer: "Yo dudes! could I see some ID please?"

Haitani: "Yup! Here's mine!" flashes his ID card

Bouncer: "Hmm...you look uglier in real life...alright, go right in"

Haitani: "See you guys at the bar!"

Kentaro: "Here's mine!"

Bouncer: "Woah! The infamous Kentaro eh? Well, fancy meeting you here...go right in ma man!"

Kentaro: "With pleasure"

Shirai: "Just hold on a sec...my balls still hurt...." reaches in his pocket "Here..."

Bouncer: "OK, go in"

Shirai: "Ha! Take that you MOFO!"

Charles: "Shut up..."

Bouncer: "Well? You got yours?"

Charles: "Uh...yeah...I kinda dropped it on the ground, can you help me look for it?"

Bouncer: "...sure thing" begins searching the ground

Charles: "Excellent..." Charles begins to foci his magical energy towards the tip of his foot "Find it yet?"

Bouncer: "No, sorry kid, couldn't find it..."

Charles: "Oh...OK" loads the last of his power and takes a nice hard kick to the Bouncer's gonads

Bouncer: "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Falls over and begins to cry

Charles: "Oh yeah! Well there's my ID...I'll just be letting myself in now..."

Enters the club and joins the guys at the bar

Kentaro: "Hey man! That didn't take long"

Shirai: "Buy us drinks NOW!"

Charles: "Calm down bitch! I'll just get my money" Pulls out a wad of cash from his pocket "I think this'll be enough

Haitani: OO "HOLY SHIT!"

Charles: "So...what do you guys want?"

Kentaro: "Warm sake...mixed with some vodka"

Shirai: "Dude...that's crazy man! I'll have the same"

Haitani: "Yeah, me too"

Charles: "Sure thing dude" snaps his fingers "YO BARKEEP! BRING US SOME DRINKS!! I GOT LOTSA MONEY!"

Barkeep: "Yes?"

Charles: "Yeah, I'll have three bottles of sake shaken up with some vodka"

Barkeep: "That's just nasty, but ok..."

Charles: "Oh yeah, and leave the bottle"

Barkeep: "Woah...OK..." walks off and mixes the drinks

Shirai: "Wow...you're not a bad guy after all man...except for almost breaking my balls in two, you seem to be pretty kool" gives thumbs up

Charles: "I was only taught to self defend"

Shirai: "Against the innocent?"

Charles: "No...well...mostly I kinda felt like it"

Barkeep: "Here's your drinks guys" hand the guys the drinks and Charles pays the Barkeep

Haitani: "Ah...a toast to good life!"

Kentaro: "What good life? Out life sucks like shit!"

Shirai: "Amen to that"

Charles: "So...what do you guys know about the Hinata residents? I mean you dont even live there but everyone knows you"

Shirai: "Me and Haitani are pathetic friends of Keitaro...we thought that because he was such a dumbass and never had any girls, we thought we'd cheer him up...but later, because his life is so fucking hilarious and sad...we sticked by him and created homemade videos"

Charles: "Wow...I didn't know Keitaro was like that"

Kentaro: "Yknow...I don't really care about any from the Hinata Inn except Naru...see I have this fetish towards dominatrix people...and Naru just happened to be one"

Charles: "OOOK...I see where this is going"

Kentaro: "Seriously though...you'd think Keitaro would be dead after all the shots he's taken from Naru and the others"

Charles: "The others? You mean..."

Shirai: "Yeah man...Naru punches his face, Motoko whips his ass, Sarah and Su both kick him in the face, and Shinobu likes to 'unexpectedly' whack him with a frying pan..."

Charles: "...shit..."

Shirai: "Although, everyone seems to be completely oblivious to what Mutsumi is trying to do, and Tsuruko never touched him"

Charles: "Wow...and Keitaro takes all this?"

Haitani: "Yeah supposedly...you see he has this thing for Naru"

Charles: "WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Kentaro: "Yeah, you better believe it...like they said, he has a sad life"

Charles: "Let me get this straight...Keitaro...likes...Naru...the dominatrix..."

Haitani: "Yup"

Charles: "Keitaro...Urashima...and Naru...Narusegawa..."

Shirai: "You got it"

Charles: "What the fuck was he high on when he even processed the thought to think about ever liking Naru in his lifetime? Not even I would like Naru...not now not ever! She could jump off a bridge for all I care"

Shirai: "Don't we all?"

Kentaro: "Hey shut the fuck up man! So what if she's perfect, and has all the looks, and the best job, and turns down every guy she sees because of her standards that are so high that not even God himself could reach? So what if she likes to kill people in her spare time? So what...if...she...............oh...I see where you guys are coming from now"

Charles: "THANK YOU! I'm glad you could tune in to reality"

Haitani: "Well there are other nice girls to choose from the bunch yknow..."

Shirai: "I was thinkin' Shinobu, or maybe Mei...nah...possibly Sarah"

Haitani: "Dude...you always had this pedophile thing going on ever since we were you just stop doing that cause it's freaking me out....on the other hand, Tsuruko and Haruka are pretty nice candidates"

Shirai: "Oh come on! Look at you! They're fucking old hags if you haven't noticed! I don't know what kind of facial cream those two uses but it doesn't hide the fact that they're...oh...20 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU?!"

Haitani: "Fine, fine...Motoko is just as good don't you think?"

Kentaro: "I heard she uses her sword as a dildo"

Everyone but Kentaro: oO

Kentaro: "Hey, it's what I heard"

Charles: "She's a crazy bitch who likes to stab people, end of story"

Shirai: "What about Mutsumi? She has FINE watermelons if you know what I mean"

Charles: "Dude, she's like Heero from Gundam Wing...she could fall off a cliff and live to tell the tale...besides the fact that she has breasts to fill a couple hundred mouths, she's the biggest dumbshit I've ever seen in my entire life! I can't believe that she gets perfect on her test scores at the practice exams...it's like she's acting like a dumbass just to piss people off"

Haitani: "Then...what about Kitsune?"

Charles: "You know...she's a pretty nice girl I'd say...I've never seen her do anything wrong, and she'd go lengths to win someone's heart"

Kentaro: "Seems like someone likes her" nudges Charles

Charles: "Well you got that right"

Haitani: "Whoo! Aren't you a lucky man! She's gonna be suckin' out the medicine from your needle tonight!"

Charles: "I meant...that Keitaro does"

Shirai: "The fuck?!"

Charles: "Well, yeah it's true...I've been able to read minds for a damn long time but I've never wanted to tell anyone"

Kentaro: "So you mean...?"

Charles: "Yeah, Naru is all yours"

Kentaro: "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gets on the dance floor and spins on his head

Charles: OO "That's...man...I wish I could do that"

Shirai: "So...Keitaro isn't a dumbshit after all"

Haitani: "Nope, not very likely!"

Shirai: "Looks like this little boy's growing up all by himself"

Haitani: "Yeah...you think we should tell him we're millionaires and help him with debt?"

Shirai: "Only when pigs fly, my friend....only when pigs fly...."

Haitani: "OK...suit yourself"

Charles: "So guys...you wanna dance some? There's some FINE lookin' ladies on the dance floor"

Kentaro: getting his freak on "That's it baby! Shake it like you mean it! UH! That's right! That's how the body is supposed to flow! WHOO!" spins and does the splits "Yeah! This dance groove rox my jox!"

Haitani: "Woah! I seriously thought he could never do that...you know...I think I'll go dance" a person looking like a sexy woman comes walking up to Haitani

Sexy woman: "Hey boy...you wanna...dance?"

Haitani: oO drools over her massive cleavage "Uh....yeah!"

Sexy woman: "giggles, right this way..." leads Haitani to the dance floor

Haitani: "See you guys later! Cause I'm gonna score! _There is a God_" smiles to himself while he gets dragged away by the woman

Shirai: "Hey...did you notice something...odd about her?"

Charles: "You mean he"

Shirai: "What! You saw it too?!"

Charles: "Well of course...I can read minds yknow"

Shirai: "He must be one of those drag queens or somethin'"

Charles: "Think we should tell Haitani he's gonna get laid by a guy?"

Shirai: "Nah...his own fault for not seeing it"

Charles: "OK...whatever you say"

Shirai: drinks the rest of the bottle "Well! I think I'm gonna go dance! You wanna join me on the dance floor? Two lonely bachelors yearning for that special someone?"

Charles: "Well...I already...kinda..."

Shirai: "No need ma man! No excuse can beat the excuse TO DANCE! COME ON MAN!" runs off to the dance floor to join Kentaro and some hot chicks who happened to be there

Charles: _Well...I just hope she can wait for a little bit longer...I might get used to this 'Earth' after all...but I know I can't leave her behind...I hope she can understand_ Charles runs off and joins the others

Kentaro: "Hey man! Glad you could join us!" does the windmill

Shirai: dancing with some random chick "Dude! Check this out!" does the wave perfectly with the girl "This fucking rocks!"

Soon a crowd forms full circle around the three and clap their hands to the beat of the song

(Enter random dance song here with heavy bass)

Kentaro: "My turn up!" Kentaro top rocks himself to the center of the circle and follows through with the six step. With perfect maneuvering, he gets himself in to a three step, then two and goes in to a freeze.

Charles: "ROCK THE HOUSE MAN!"

Kentaro: "Check this out!" Kentaro jumps himself out of the freeze and goes in to some apple jacks. While landing on his hands for the final apple jack, he lifts himself up in the air to do a back flip and lands with the splits. "Dude...I rock" Kentaro gets himself up and allows Shirai to enter the ring

Shirai: "Alright...here I go..." Shirai poorly top rocks himself to the center of the circle and does various impressions of the robot. "I know I suck...but that's no reason to stop!"

Kentaro: "That's the shit man! Keep going!"

Shirai: soon gets himself out of the ring to let Charles in "Come on man...your turn"

Charles: "But...I suck though...I can't do shit..."

Shirai: "Come on...stop bein' so pessimistic, JUST DANCE" smiles a big smile

Charles: "OK...but only if you promise me you'll never do that again" Charles walks in to the center of the circle and starts doing the six step at such high speed, it breaks all records. He then lifts himself up in to a head spin. He rotates around the crowd 12 times, gets himself out of the spin and perfectly does the moon walk revolving around the applauding crowd of people

Kentaro: "DUDE THAT FUCKING ROCKED!"

Charles: still dizzy from the spinning "Man...I don't feel so good...I think...I'll just wait outside OK?"

Kentaro: "No hard feelings man...I'll see you there" Kentaro waves Charles off and dances yet again in the circle up-roaring the crowd in excitement and, a lot of other stuff you do when you're drunk.

Charles walks away and outside in to the cold, away from the club and over passing the knocked out bouncer who still laid silenced on the concrete

Charles: "I wonder if he's alive?" checks his pulse "Yup...probably just the shock" Charles waits on the curb of the sidewalk awaiting for everyone's arrival

The sun begins to rise over the horizon and still Charles saw no sign of anyone ever coming out of the club...well not people he could recognize. Charles shrugged his shoulder and decided to head back to his room at Motel 6. On his way back, the sun rose higher than ever before and blinded Charles more than ever. Charles could only smile at this luminescent light and continue walking in front of the road that lead him back to join the others. Within 20min. Charles flew up to his room with no magical energy left and walked through the balcony door which he had intentionally left open.

Charles: "Whoo...what a night...those guys sure are fun to.........huh?" Charles notices a letter lying on his pillow addressed to him "The hell?" Charles opens the letter and reads it to himself.

_Dear crazy dude Charles, I had the most fun tonight and so did Kentaro and Haitani...although he didn't get raped in the ass by the man; he already discovered it when he offered for him to give fellatio...but other than that the dance rocked and I the other guys surely enjoyed themselves as well. I know you have a special someone out there, probably not here but who's awaiting for your return. Don't keep her waiting alright? Or else she'll be screwin' some other guy when you return. Anyways, we felt kinda bad for ripping you off your money for those expensive drinks, so we all decided to pitch in to pay you back...although just half of what you gave cause my balls still hurt. Anywho, look after Keitaro for me alright? Oh yeah...you might be wondering why we never showed up...well we noticed we had to leave before sunrise to get somewhere so we had no time to come and chat, but apparently Kentaro said we had time to write a letter this fucking long. Well that's just a bunch of bullshit, but you know there's a back door to the club right? Well now you know. I must be off because my hand hurts from writing all this pointless stuff. _

_See ya later biotch!_

_- Sincerely Kentaro, Shirai, Haitani_

Charles: "huh..." Charles lays himself down on the bed to relieve himself of the sickness from regurgitating. "Those dumbasses..." Charles closes his eyes for a brief moment and smiles

Motoko: wakes up "yawn...oh Charles! You awake already?"

Charles: "What does it look like?"

Motoko: "Hey watcha got there?"

Charles: "Nothin'...just go have a shower and I'll join you later ok?"

Motoko: oO "What did you say?"

Charles: "I said I'll join you in the buffet later ok?"

Motoko: "Really? Because I wouldn't mind if you..."

Charles: in a deep evil voice "i said in the fucking buffet"

Motoko: ;; "Ahahah...sure, sure..." jumps out of bed and runs off to the bathroom

Charles: "So...they left before sunrise..." Charles looks out the window and watches the sun rise in to the day

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. To find her part 2

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT HERE'S MY 9TH CHAPTER!**

**From the beginning, Keitaro had wished upon a star hoping to get his life set in the right direction. His wish was soon granted and a being from another planet came to grant all of his life's wishes…this man was named Charles. However since the past is now beginning to change, so shall the future. Shinobu has been captured by a villain who goes by the name of Kai Hue. The entire Hinata crew are now on their way to rescue poor Shinobu in Okinawa. One night Charles happened to pass by Shirai, Haitani, and Kentaro - Keitaro's best buddies. They partied one night and got acquainted with each other, however Charles had to move on and pursue Shinobu…**

Somewhere in Okinawa

Kai: "I wonder what's taking those idiots so long to get here?"

Shinobu: To herself "Great…just what I needed…the entire Hinata crew coming here to save my life…I might as well have been depending on a piece of shit to save my life instead…"

Kai: "Yo! Blue-haired chick! What the fuck are you mumbling about?"

Shinobu: "Nothing…"

Kai: "Good! I hate chicks who talk too much…they're so damn annoying!"

Shinobu: "Why are doing this anyways? Why do you have all these girls here drugged and dressed like whores?"

Kai: "First…it's because I need them to perform my spell…second, their parents obviously don't know how to look good"

Shinobu: "And what is this spell you're trying to perform?"

Kai: "Well as you may know, Charles and I have been acquainted with each other"

Shinobu: "Actually, I never knew that"

Kai: "Shut the fuck up! Anyways…Charles has amazing magic powers…he gets his wizard's staff in about another week…if he manages to get his staff he has the chance at evaporating me by just a mere stare! If Charles manages to come here before he gets his staff, I'd have to face him one-on-one to a battle to a near death! That's because if he's dead, then his magic staff would no longer exist…with this spell I am able to gain control of his staff, but if he's still alive and full with energy then he can take it back with very little force…"

Shinobu: "You sure have been planning this out for a very long time haven't you?"

Kai: "You sure aren't so fucked up as I thought you were!"

Shinobu: "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Kai: "Oh come on, let's face it…you cry SO FUCKIN MUCH OVER EVERYTHING and you make a big deal outta EVERYTHING and just about EVERYTHING is against you in some form or way…I mean, why didn't you move out with your parents huh?"

Shinobu: "How did you know about my parents?"

Kai: "Interesting you asked…"

Shinobu: "…?"

Back at Motel 6 in the middle of somewhere

Keitaro: "Yo Naru! You coming for breakfast or what?"

Naru: "Shut up! Can't I get fuckin' dressed!"

Keitaro: "NO!"

Naru: "And why the fuck not?"

Keitaro: "Because you suck! Anyways, I'm going ahead of you…see you there"

Keitaro runs out into the hallway and bumps into Charles.

Keitaro: "Hey man! What's up? How'd you sleep?"

Charles: "I didn't sleep much….actually I saw a couple of your friends and we went clubbing"

Keitaro: "Shirai and they? Yeah, they do that all the time man"

Charles: "So you've been as well?"

Keitaro: "Yup! 200 times this month! They sure got a lot of money don't they?"

Charles: "…I guess you could say that"

Keitaro: "But that don't matter anymore! I got you instead!" smiles

Su pops out of nowhere and kicks Keitaro in the ass.

Su: "HEY CHA CHA MAN!"

Keitaro: groaning in pain "Fuck you!"

Charles: "Stop calling me that, crazy bitch!"

Su: "CHA CHA MAN EAT BREAKFASTING!"

Charles: "That's where I'm going…why?"

Su: "I ATE EVERYTHING LAST NIGHT WHILE YOU PEEPS SLEEPING! XD"

Charles: OO "WHAT!"

Su: "I LIKE TO EAT!"

Charles: "NO SHIT!"

Anyways…everyone met each other at the buffet and Keitaro simply wishes for everyone to have food at their tables and for Su to have her own private McDonalds in the back.

Motoko: sits down by Charles "Good morning!" smiles

Charles: "Hey Motoko! You look good today" gives thumbs up

Motoko: blushes "Why thank you"

Keitaro: sits at the table with Charles "Wow Charles…ever since you came, Motoko's been acting more like a human! Now all you gotta do is make her act like a girl!"

Charles: "I think she already is don't you think?"

Keitaro: eating his food "Nah…she's been like that one time before…she miserably failed at doing so because her testosterone couldn't take any more of it"

Charles: "Geez…everyone here has a problem don't they?"

Kitsune: sits down by Keitaro "You could say that I guess…except for Keitaro…and me…everyone here is practically a fucking turd"

Motoko: "What the fuck was that bitch!" glares at Kitsune

Charles: "Please…calm down"

Motoko: flushes "Y…yes Charles"

Keitaro: "You have total control now man…you should take advantage of it too" sips his drink

Charles: "I'd feel bad for doing it though…I mean…you know…"

Keitaro: "No, I don't!"

Kitsune: "Keitaro…do you want to sit with me in the van today? We can sleep together there too"

Keitaro: "Uh…don't you think that's a bit queer?"

Kitsune: "Why do you say that?"

Keitaro: "That's just…gay…I mean…sleeping sucks, especially with someone who's blind!"

Kitsune: "Umm…so…you don't want to?"

Keitaro: "I'd rather sleep by myself!"

Kitsune: sigh "Guess I'll try again later…"

Charles: "Dude…you know she likes you right?"

Keitaro: "Who likes me?"

Charles: "The fuckin' drunk you retard!"

Keitaro: "The who?"

Charles: "Mitsune! Mitsune Konno dammit!"

Keitaro: "Uh…I still don't get you"

Charles: OO "What the fuck don't you get?"

Keitaro: "What you're trying to tell me…duh!"

Charles: forces Keitaro's face to Kitsune's direction and places it on hers "You see this chick!"

Keitaro: "Yeah?"

Charles: "Do you know her name?"

Keitaro: "She's Kitsune…Mistune Konno"

Charles: "And you know she's staring at you back right!"

Keitaro: "Yeah?"

Charles: "And you do know she likes you right?"

Keitaro: "Who likes me?"

Charles: OO "Fuck this! Motoko! Let's get going now! I want the fuck outta here! Yo Seta! I'm revving up the van!"

Seta: shouting from across the room "Sure thing man!"

Motoko and Charles head to the van and rev it up. A few moments later, the rest of the gang pile in the van and gets ready to drive off.

Charles: "Yo Kanako! Pass me the map will ya?"

Kanako: "Why can't you just let me drive?"

Charles: "Because…driving on the highway's fun"

Kanako: "Exactly why I have to drive!"

Seta: "Besides, you don't even know where you're going…only she knows"

Charles: "Awwwww! Alright…" Charles and Kanako switches seats in the car

Kanako: "Thank you!" smiles "Alright! Everyone, are you ready to ROCK!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Kanako: "Then, let's get busy with it" Kanako turns on the ignition and pounds on the gas sending fly straight into the side of the building

Keitaro: "Dumbass! You're supposed to REVERSE! Jesus!"

Kanako: "Uh…oops" Kanako reverses out of the building wall an sets herself straight onto the highway THEN pounds on the gas

Everyone: "WEEEEEEEE! XD"

Sarah: "Are we there yet?"

Kanako: "No"

Sarah: "Are we there yet?"

Kanako: "No"

Sarah: "Are we there yet?"

Kanako: "No"

Sarah: "Are we there yet?"

Kanako: "NO!"

Sarah: "ARE WE THERE YET!"

Kanako: "LISTEN BITCH! WANT ME TO JAM MY FIST DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!"

Sarah: "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKING TRY!" fingers her

Naru: "Kanako! The wheel! The wheel!"

Without noticing Kanako wasn't paying attention on the road and runs into a car sideways, but since the car is obviously INDESTRUCTIBLE the van flips into the air, does a 360 and drops back down onto the highway still going at high speed.

Kanako: "Well…that wasn't too hard"

Naru: "You almost got us killed whore!"

Kanako: "Yeah, well I didn't! If you want me to kill you, then that could be arranged"

Mutsumi: "Teehee! You two are so funny!" Mutsumi dies in her seat and resurrects herself

Charles: "Fuck! How many times has she done that?"

Haruka: "About one million" begins to smoke

Charles: "Hey Haruka…how long have you been smoking for?"

Haruka: "Since I was 2 years old…why?"

Charles: oO "You're pretty fucked up, you know that?"

Haruka: "'aint we all?"

Charles: "AMEN TO THAT!"

Su: "I WANT MUSIQUE!"

Kanako: "No! Last time you wanted some music, you almost blew up the car with your squeaky voice"

Su: "SINGING FUN!"

Sarah: "I PISSED MYSELF! THANKS A LOT FUCKER!" begins to cry at a tremendous high pitch

Keitaro: "Oh my GOD! Could someone please shut her up!"

Naru: "Why the fuck don't YOU shut up!"

Keitaro: "What the fuck did I do?"

Naru: "You came in to existence! That's what you did!"

Kitsune: bitch slaps Naru "Shut up bitch! Don't talk to Keitaro that way!"

Naru: "And why the fuck not!"

Kitsune: "Because he's never done anything to you! How could you treat him this way?"

Naru: "I don't know really…there's something inside me, like a sudden urge to kick his ass…"

Keitaro: "Geez…that makes me feel A LOT better"

Naru: "Shut up ass-monkey!"

Haruka: lights up a cigarette "One day when I get the fuck outta here…"

Seta: "Don't worry so much…we can kill them all once we get done what's supposed to be done"

Mutsumi: "Oh yeah! Teehee! Why are we all here again?" dies on the spot

Kanako: "Uh…well…Shinobu got captured and now Charles is gonna kick Kai's ass…not like he actually NEEDED anyone else to be here, but I guess that's how it ended up"

Mutsumi: resurrects herself "Oh, my! What excitement! Do you think Mr. Hue would have some watermelons at his home? I'm pretty thirsty you know!"

Charles: "Goddammit woman! There's water in the back!"

Mutsumi: "But watermelons quench my thirst! Teeheeheeheehee!"

Charles: oO "That is the most fucked up giggle I've EVER heard in my entire life!"

Kanako: "Hey Mustumi…how did you know Kai's last name?"

Mutsumi: "Teeheeheeheeeeeeeeee! He's my step-brother silly!" dies on the spot again

Everyone: "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Naru: slaps Mutsumi "Wake up bitch! How come we never knew this! Do you know where he lives! Mutsumi! Dammit! Wake up bitch!"

Charles: "Umm…Naru?"

Naru: kicks Mutsumi in the crotch "Wake up woman! FUCK WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Charles: "You DO realize that Kanako knows the way as well right?"

Naru: "…uh…yeah…I knew that! Shut up! Go away!" hides in a corner

Charles: "One day I will kill you woman and…"

: "So nice to see you here so soon!"

A mysterious voice was heard within the van that was still being driven at high speed on the highway. Everyone was stunned and shuddered at the cold dark voice that echoed through their minds.

: "My, my, my…you're going to try and kill Kai eh? You DO realize that he's luring you there just so he could get your magical stick, eh Charles?"

Charles: "What! How did he know about that…my magical stick!"

Naru: "Eww…I didn't know Kai was into guys…"

Charles: "Not THAT magical stick!"

: "Hahahaha! But that doesn't matter…Kai wants you dead or alive…either way, he IS going to cast a spell to get your magic staff…"

Charles: "Then what if I don't go there huh?"

: "HAHAH! You'd honestly think you'd let him KEEP dear old Shinobu captive? She IS the one you're after correct? And what about all the other 99 young females he's keeping hold of?"

Charles: _Dammit! He's right…_

: "Never mind…what's most important is knowing my name…'tis Robert Ghai…and I am here to not stop you from reaching Kai's household…but try and kill you on the way"

Suddenly, everyone begins hearing a helicopter hover above the ground. The sounds of the wind blasting through the air got more intense and heavier as it got closer to the van.

Robert: "Come out and fight Charles! Or else I'm gonna have to kill you all!" Robert reveals himself from the helicopter and pulls out a grenade from his pocket and tosses it towards the van.

Naru: "KANAKO DRIVE!"

Kanako: "I'm on it!" Kanako plunges her feet into the gas pedal and just barely dodges the grenade that exploded upon impact of the road.

Robert: "I've got plenty more of those where that came from man! I'm not afraid to use them neither!"

Charles: "Then bring it on Robert I'll kill you! I wont let you stop me!"

Mei: "Tough luck Charles" Mei jumps out through the van's window and sprouts wings and attempts to keep up with the van and the helicopter. "I'll be your opponent today!"

Robert: "What can a flat-chested bitch like YOU do?"

Mei: "STOP CALLING ME FLAT!" A tremendous burst of energy went flying out of Mei's body and collided with everything in its way except the van and the chopper.

Robert: "HA! Your magic is PATHETIC bitch! I hardly felt that!" Robert through a couple hundred more grenades but all missed Mei and landed on the highway which, as always, barely dodged the van.

Charles: "You fucker! You may have physical strength but your magic is as weak as your sex-appeal! Get your ass down here and let ME handle it!"

Mei: "Shut up penis! This is MY fight!"

Charles: "Fine! See if I care! Let Mr. Ghai rape you up the ass while you're at it too!"

Robert: "How touching…" throws a couple more hundred grenades which almost hit Mei as they flew by "HA! I knew it…just as your friend predicted your magic is pathetic…how long do you intend to fly like that?"

Mei: "Oh yeah? Well take this!" Mei point her finger at Robert and fires a straight shot of compressed energy straight for his face.

Robert: "Can't argue with that" Robert catches the energy in his hand and crushes it. "Stop trying so hard" Throws another hundred grenades at Mei, however she was able to barely dodge all of them.

Mei: "huff…puff…you…can't…stop me…"

Robert: "Oh yeah? Well you can suck my balls!" Robert throws one final grenade at Mei and directly hits her, causing her to lose all her power and fall to the ground.

Charles: "SHIT!" Charles grows his wings and catches Mei before getting wiped out. "Fuck you man!" Throws Mei back into the van "I shall kill you and make this road your grave!"

Motoko: "Charles!"

Charles: "…give me your sword!"

Motoko: "WHAT!"

Charles: "Give me your damn sword!"

Naru: "Listen ho! If he wants your damn sword just give it to 'im!"

Keitaro: "And here I thought you were against him"

Naru: "If you haven't noticed DUMBASS there's a psychotic guy in a helicopter throwing GRENADES at us! Charles is our ONLY chance in SURVIVING! AAAHHH!"

Keitaro: 00' "Holy fuck Naru…calm down!"

Naru: "LIKE FUCKING HELL I"LL FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

Mutsumi: wakes up "I think I know…" takes a needle out of her pocket and injects Naru with the fluid inside of it.

Naru: "LIKE HELL I'LL CALM DOWN…Like hell I'm gonna…listen to your…dumbass…opinion…and, uh…fu..cked…ugh…" Naru collapses and falls asleep in her chair.

Keitaro: "God bless you Mutsumi" hugs Mutsumi and kisses her on the cheek

Mutsumi: "Anytime! Teehee!" dies again

Keitaro: "For some reason I think it's the needle that's doing it to Mutsumi…"

Charles: "Motoko! You gonna gimme your damn sword or not! I have a good plan!"

Motoko: "…………alright Charles! But only for you!" Motoko pokes her head out the window and tosses her sword to Charles.

Charles: grasps Motoko's sword "Thanks!"

Robert: "Oh my! What's THAT gonna do huh?" Pulls out a rocket launcher from his pocket and points it at Charles. "AHAHAHAHA! I have ALL the heavy artillery right here" fires a missile to Charles, but he easily dodges it.

Charles: "That was a pathetic shot! Why don't you fight me like a man! I know you have magic in you!"

Robert: "Maybe it's 'cause I don't feel like it!"

Charles: "Then I'll come to you then!"

Charles powers up Motoko's sword and rushes towards Robert. Robert fires yet another missile towards Charles but yet again also dodges it with relative ease.

Charles: "You're mine! Lighting strike!" An electric current ran through the sword and a bolt of lightning went straight towards the helicopter.

Robert: "THINK AGAIN!" Again, Robert catches the energy in his hand and makes it disappear with relative ease.

Charles: "Think you're so smart eh? Lightning Strike!"

Robert: "Child's play!" Robert catches the energy yet again and crushes it

Charles: "Come on! How much longer can you keep this up? Lightning Strike!"

Robert: "You fool!" Robert sends an electric wave of his own towards the lightning coming from Charles' blade. The two electrical energies collided with each other, however, Robert's attack was negated by Charles'. "What!"

Charles: "HA! Who's the dumbass now?" Charles disappears and reappears within the helicopter and stands behind Robert point the sword at his neck. "I've already taken care of your pilot…now you're gonna die here too.

Robert: "heh…this things' computer automated too you know…I don't need a damn pilot"

Charles: "Whatever man…" Charles attempts to teleport back outside but is prevented to do so

Robert: "You lost all your magic haven't you? There's a barrier within this plane…and I can control it…"

Charles: "Feh! Whatever man" Charles pushes Robert aside and jumps on to the road where he is miraculously caught by Seta who had his arms stretched out of the window. "Well…that's that"

Seta: "Umm…but you didn't do anything"

Charles: "I wasted his ammunition, I wasted his energy, I took out his pilot, and I stuck Motoko's sword in his so-called "auto-pilot""

Seta: "Which means…"

The van and the helicopter continued to travel at high speed when an overpass came up out of nowhere and blocked the helicopter from going any further.

Charles: "He's fucked"

The helicopter slams straight into the overpass and makes a massive show of explosions on the highway as did the grenades.

Kanako: "Wow…impressive Charles"

Charles: "Shut up bitch, and keep driving!"

Kanako: "You got it Mack daddy!"

Sarah: "How much longer! I NEED TO TAKE A DUMP!"

Kanako: "We're almost there Sarah…almost there…"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. To find her part 3

**Alright! So my 10th chapter is here! Well, what to do huh? I'll give you an idea…R&R!**

**Ah, yes…our loyal Hinata crew are on their way to save their precious, yet unimportant, and not so valuable inmate, Shinobu. After defeating Robert Ghai in a fight, the crew continue to trek on the highway…**

Somewhere on a highway headed towards Okinawa…

Keitaro: "Yo sis! Any idea when we're gonna get to Okinawa?"

Kanako: "Nah, not really bro…"

Su: "WE GONNA DRIVE TO OKINAWA! I LIKE BANANAS! BLUE IS A COLOR!"

Naru: "Shut up dumbfuck! We can't just 'drive' to Okinawa"

Su: "WHY! WHY!"

Naru: "Okinawa is a separate island in Japan, we gotta boat there or something'"

Sarah: "And here I thought this van could do EVERYTHING…isn't that right dad?"

Seta: "Yeah, well…er…you see…wouldn't you rather have a nice romantic boat ride to Okinawa instead dear?"

Sarah: "Fuck that! I wanna kick Kai's Chinese ass!"

Seta: "What do you think Haruka?"

Haruka: "Uh…sure…romantic…sounds fine with me"

Seta: "Well that's that…because Haruka's so damn fine, her vote counts as 100 votes, so too bad, we're gonna boat there!"

Sarah: "WAAAHHH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" with Sarah's high-pitched scream, she breaks the windshield ten times over.

Charles: almost deaf "AAHH! SARAH! PLEASE! CALM DOWN!"

Sarah: flushes "Ok Charles…teehee…" blushes some more

Kanako: "Thank you Charles…what would we do without you?"

Keitaro: "Quite a lot actually"

Naru: "Shut the fuck up!"

Kitsune: "Hmm…a romantic boat ride eh?" _Perfect…this would be my chance to use my 'charms' on Keitaro…he cant resist my body even if he tried…_

Naru: "Yo Kitsune…if you're thinking about using your body to persuade Keitaro on this romantic boat trip that we somehow decided on so he can forever be your boyfriend because if you tried any other method he would be too stupid to even notice, then don't….or else I'll break your ass in half"

Charles: "Just chill Naru…why can't you just let them be huh?"

Naru: "Well…because…"

Keitaro: "Is it because you're deeply in love with me but you can't admit it?"

Naru: "Fuck no! Why the fuck would I fucking ever fucking think about fucking you?"

Keitaro: "……do you realize what you just said?"

Naru: "FUCK YEAH!"

Mutsumi: wakes up "I think Naru needs a bit more" pulls out her needle and injects Naru with it

Naru: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

Mutsumi: pulls out another hundred needles and punctures Naru with them "That should be enough"

Naru: "I'll…get…you…for……….this……." falls asleep into a near-death state

Keitaro: "I love you Mutsumi" kisses Mutsumi on the cheek

Kitsune: _Damn, that girl's so lucky…_

Motoko: "Hey Charles…"

Charles: "Yo!"

Motoko: "You don't mind partnering up with me on the boat do you?"

Charles: "Nope! Not at all!" smiles

Motoko: "That's good…"

Charles: "Y'know…I've only beaten you once…and that was WITH Su…wouldn't it be more reasonable to fight me one-on-one before you decide to fall in love with me?"

Motoko: "But you still defeated me nevertheless…"

Charles: "But that wouldn't make sense, because my goal would be destroying you AND Su, so my priority on destroying you was only half of what I would've given if it was JUST you…and I merely used Su's missiles which coincidentally seemed to fire at the same time you just finished your sword technique…so really I just got lucky"

Motoko: "Hey…that's…that's right! I have no reason to LOVE YOU AT ALL!"

Keitaro: "I wish for Motoko to forget everything you just told you"

Charles: "What!……..fine……."

Motoko: "buah?…for a second there I thought about killing Charles…but…that would've been silly of me"

Charles: "What the hell was that for man?"

Keitaro: "Look…I'm just doing you a favor…you don' know how lucky you got it man…"

Charles: "I was just trying to tell the truth yknow!"

Keitaro: "Good guys finish last…I thought you would've known that for being a magician and all"

Charles: "feh…whatever"

Kanako: "Yo guys! We're almost at the terminal"

Mei: wakes up "It's about damn time…"

Charles: "Glad to see you've come to flatty"

Mei: "Shut up" fingers Charles

Charles: "Hey…I wanna ask you somethin'"

Mei: "What is it?"

Charles: "Why…why did you try to attack me in the first place? I mean…clearly you had no reason to…"

Mei: "…"

Charles: "I gave you my strength…something that was very dear to me…but still you wished to destroy me…was there something I did that was so wrong?"

Mei: "…"

Charles: "Your farfetched reason to destroy me…feh…you really think I'd believe that? You just lost to Robert…heck, you barely survived!"

Mei: "…well, I,"

Charles: "Well what? Mind telling me what this shit is about? If there's something that I've done wrong I'll do my best to fix it"

Mei looks over to Seta and paused for a while. Seta shakes his head and signals back to Mei.

Mei: "Sorry…I can't say right now…"

Charles: "That's too bad…if you haven't my power, I'd be able to read your mind…but…oh well…"

Motoko: "Don't worry too much Charles, it's not much of a loss if she gained power from you…"

Charles: "Wait…how did you know she did?"

Motoko: "A wild guess"

Charles: "Seems more than just a guess to me…"

Motoko: "Doesn't matter…really…"

Charles: "Hmm…"

Haruka: "Anyone got some smokes? I'm all out!"

Everyone but Haruka: "NO! WE DON'T SMOKE!"

Haruka: "What?…no…smokes?…I….I can't live without my smokes! AAAAHHHH!" begins violently shaking.

Seta: "Uh…Haruka…are you ok?"

Haruka: slaps Seta "Shut up bitch! Bring me mah smokes!"

Keitaro: "Hey aunt! I could just wish for some and…"

Haruka: slaps Keitaro "SHUT UP BEOTHC! I NEED MAH SMOKEZZ! AAAHHH!"

Keitaro: "Charles…"

Charles: "Whatever…" Charles snaps his fingers and makes Haruka fall asleep.

Mei: "I'm sure glad I came on this trip…I don't even remember why now…"

Kanako: "None of us do…none of us do…"

Sarah: "So…are we getting close to the terminal or…?"

Kanako: "Just hold on ok?"

Sarah: "I can't! I have to piss…AGAIN!"

Kanako: "You really need to control your bladder! You've pissed enough times to fill up a cooler!"

Sarah: "Well it's not my fault that you're such a bitch!"

Kanako: "Wha…that…that doesn't even make any sense!"

Keitaro: "Can everyone just please shut up?"

Motoko: "Shut up limp dick!"

Kitsune: "Don't talk to my lover like that!"

Motoko: "He's not your fucking lover!"

Charles: "FUUCK!" Charles emit's a greenish light from his body to everyone around him causing them all to fall asleep except for Kanako.

Kanako: "Thank you"

Charles: "No problem"

Kanako: "So…you're a magician eh? Haven't seen one of those around for long"

Charles: "You mean…you've seen another?"

Kanako: "Yeah…only for a brief second…I think his name was…Negi, or something like that…"

Charles: "Negi? Never heard of 'im"

Kanako: "Doesn't matter…not like he's important or anything"

Charles: "Yeah…probably some dumb 10 year old kid that comes from England training to be an English professor at an all girl's school"

Kanako: "Yeah…maybe…"

Soon, Kanako drives herself on the never ending highway until she reaches a ferry terminal that's headed straight for Okinawa. However, upon their arrival, it turns out that neither Kanako or Charles has any money to actually pay for everyone to go on the ferry…so they decide to wait until the next day until everyone awoke from their slumber…and of course Sarah pissed in her pants about 4 more times in her sleep.

That night however…Charles stares into the deep blue sea from the terminal quietly letting the night breeze brush through his hair. The sandy beach he had laid upon was comfortable for him, letting the sands run through his fingers.

Charles: staring up into the sky "I wonder how everyone back home is doing…"

A shadowy figure approaches Charles and calls his name.

Charles: "Hm? Yes?"

: "Hello there…where you headed stranger?"

Charles: "Huh…oh…it's you…"

: "What? You don't sound pleased to hear from me again"

Charles: "Why the hell should I?"

: "I just thought it would be nice to have a friendly reunion…"

Charles: "Whatever…I'm on my way to Kai's place to rescue Shinobu you know…but I suppose you already knew that…"

: "Why are you doing this? What motivated you?"

Charles: "Well…she got kidnapped and…"

: "But…you can leave right now out of your own free will…nobody wished you to search for her"

Charles: "That's…true…"

: "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Charles: "But I don't want to though…and besides…I'm gonna get her as well…"

: "You mean Mei?"

Charles: "I want to get my power back and make her kiss my ass"

: "Why not do that now? She's sleeping in the van…"

Charles: "I know…but I don't have enough magic to take it from her…I have to wait to get my staff first…"

: "Do you even know why Kai's holding all those girls captive?"

Charles: "…keep talking"

: "It's to get something that you want so dearly…"

Charles: "…my staff…"

: "You're quick boy…but you should be aware that it wont be easy…"

Charles: "Never thought it would"

: "Feh…you never give up do you…just for you power…what's so special about it?"

Charles: "I need to return home someday to my wife…she hasn't seen me back from work for about four months now…and before I get back…I want myself back as well…"

: "So it's all about these moral issues huh? It's all about your own personal gain?"

Charles: "…"

: "Whatever, I'm gonna go ahead and wait for you…you should be ready when you drop by" and with that, the shadow stepped back and disappeared into the darkness from whence it came from.

Charles: "Don't worry Ghai…I'll be ready…" Charles gets up and heads to the van to join the others in their slumber.

The next morning…

Su: "I WANT FOOOOOOOOD! WHEREZ THE FOOOOOOOOOD!"

Everyone jumps up from their sleep.

Keitaro: "Holy shit! What the hell!"

Charles: "Hold on Su…I'll get it for you…" Charles makes a McDonalds appear outside the van and everyone goes there to eat.

Keitaro: "Yeah, I'd like a big Mac with some fries and a coke to go please"

Kitsune: "Fatty foods for breakfast? That 'aint good for you y'know"

Keitaro: "Shut up bitch! I want my food!"

Kitsune: "Teehee…you're so cute when you're angry"

Keitaro: oO "Okey dokey…"

Kanako: "Come on everyone…let's get on the boat huh?"

Su: "SU NOT DONE! SU WANT MORE! SU WANT MORE!"

Hesitantly, Kanako bitch slaps Su and everyone gets to the ferry terminal.

Boatman (Botan): "Hey there…so is it all of you going on?"

Naru: "Fuck yeah!"

Keitaro: "Uh…sure…"

Botan: "Alrighty then…that'll be…1...2...3..." begins counting everyone. "Well…you got two choices, you can either take the crappy half of a ship over there that sinks upon the drop of a hat, that'll only cost you 1,000 yen…OR with our special package, you can get our ROMANTIC cruise over there, that'll cost you 1,000,000 yen…"

Naru: "Fuck the romantic cruise…let's just take that ship over there…"

Keitaro: "NO WAY! IT'LL SINK!"

Naru: "Well do you have the fucking money for the other one?"

Keitaro: "As a matter of fact I do!" Keitaro pulls out a wad of cash from his pocket and gives two million yen to Botan as a tip "Keep the change you filthy animal"

Botan: "Yes sir!"

And with that…everyone got on the romantic cruise ship…again everyone paired off with their counterparts.

By the café in the ship, that just happened to be a Starbucks…

Seta: sips his coffee "Well well Haruka…now that we're finally on our romantic cruise together…waddya say you and I find a private room and uh…do the horizontal mambo, if you know what I mean" winks at her.

Haruka: "GODDAMMIT! I'VE BEEN IN WITHDRAWL FOR LIKE 2 DAYZ! I NEED MAH SMOKEZ!"

Seta: ;; "er…m, maybe there's somewhere you can buy some…"

Haruka: "TEHN GO AND BY IT!"

Seta: "eheheh…s, sure thing…" _Damn…she's like Su on PMS…I better get her the smokes if I wanna score…_"J, just wait here ok?" Seta gets up and begins wandering around the ship to find a store of some kind to buy some cigs"

Haruka: MAH CIGZ WHERE THE DAH HEL R MAH CIGZ!#"

By the arcade in the ship…

Kanako: "Uh, Su?"

Su: "WOOOOOOOOW XD THEY GOT DDR! PLAY WITH ME KANAKO!"

Kanako: "sigh…if I must…"

Su: puts in a million tokens "LETS PLAY DA LEGEND OF MAXX!" the song begins to play and Su break dances to the song and successfully gets a perfect on every single arrow.

Kanako: struggling "How the fuck…do you play this thing?" missing every arrow that passes her by.

By a White Spot on the ship…

Keitaro: "Uh yeah…I'd like some chicken strips with a large vanilla milk shake and some fries too, and don't forget the boat either!"

Kitsune: "Keitaro! You just ate fast food like…2 hours ago!"

Keitaro: "Well I got the money…"

Kitsune: "It's not good for you! You'll get a heart attack or something!"

Keitaro: "Not really…only if I eat this stuff 24/7"

Kitsune: "BUT THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO!"

Keitaro: "Huh…so I do…"

Kitsune: "You don't care about your health!"

Keitaro: "Listen…I'll share the milkshake with you ok?"

Kitsune: blushes "eh?" _Sharing a milkshake with Keitaro _ "Oh! I'd love to Keitaro! Teehee!"

Keitaro: "Jeez…if you wanted some you could've just asked…"

Somewhere on deck…

Naru: "Holy fuck!"

Mei: "What is it big sister?"

Naru: "I don't know! I just like saying 'fuck' a lot!"

Mei: "Are you sure something isn't bothering you?"

Naru: "Fuck no!"

Mei: "Maybe it's because that Kitsune is in love with Keitaro…?"

Naru: "Actually…that is why I'm pissed off"

Mei: "Eh? You're so straight forward"

Naru: "Well yeah, I mean, I gotta let me feelings go sometimes yknow?"

Mei: "So…you do like him?"

Naru: "I always have! I just never wanted to tell him because every time I get close, I get this sudden urge to kick him in the crotch"

Mei: "Why don't I just go and tell him for you?"

Naru: "Nah…that's alright…I'll do it someday…when the time is right…" Naru faces the horizon and smiles; her hair flowing in the curtains of the wind that passed the sisters by.

Mei: gazing at Naru _Woah…when did she become so…pretty…and beautiful…and sexy…?_ "Uh…Naru?"

Naru: "WAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS IT!"

Mei: "Yup…still my fucked up sister…"

Somewhere else on deck…

Mutsumi: "So…what do YOU wanna do Sarah?"

Sarah: "Are those things even real? Where the hell did you get your plastic surgery done huh?"

Mutsumi: "Well…they were always this way…"

Sarah: "Damn…you could like…suffocate people in there!"

Mutsumi: "Oh, my…I wouldn't want to do that…"

Sarah: "What cup is that anyways? It looks like an 'E' to me…"

Mutsumi: "Teehee…they've been this way since I was a child actually"

Sarah: "What?…damn…you must've attracted a lot of guys eh?"

Mutsumi: "Nope! Just the girls!"

Sarah: "HUH!"

Finally, at a store somewhere on the ship…

Motoko: "I wonder if they have any swords here…"

Charles: "I…don't think they sell swords on this ship Motoko"

Motoko: "Dammit…they should!"

Charles: "Sorry about your other sword"

Motoko: blushes "D, don't worry about it…I'll get a new one"

Charles: "Alright…uh, hey! Can I tell you something?"

Motoko: "Huh? What is it?"

Charles: "Well you see…it's about our relationship…and how you feel about me…"

Motoko: "Yes?"

Charles: "You see, back on my home planet, there are a lot of other girls and females there"

Motoko: "Yes? What about them?"

Charles: "And well, one of those girls I just happen to know very well"

Motoko: "Oh really? What's her name"

Charles: "Er…Ale…but that doesn't matter, you see what DOES matter is that I'm marrie…"

Seta: Bursts into the store screaming like a monkey "DOES ANYONE ON THIS SHIP HAVE ANY CIGS!"

Store Owner: "Uh, yeah! We got a hundred pack right here"

Seta: "I'LL TAKE IT!"

Motoko: "Damn! What an unexpected interruption! It's almost like he purposely came in here just at the exact same time you were about to say something very important that could either plunge our relationship to hell or make it rise to the top! So…what were you about to say Charles?"

Charles: "sigh…never mind…"

Motoko: "Oh…ok…"

PA: "Everyone! We're about to arrive in Okinawa very shortly…please grab any luggage, make any last purchases, and please wait at the exit until arrival…I repeat…"

Mei: "I…guess we should get going then?"

Naru: "FUK U!"

Everyone meets up at the exit of the ship and begin to converse with one another. Upon their arrival they all walk off the ship (they didn't wanna bring the van with them) and walk into the lobby wondering what to do next.

Charles: "So…Kanako, Mutsumi, you both said that you knew where Kai lived?"

Kanako: "Well, actually, I didn't really know…I just pretended to know because I wanted to drive the van"

Charles: "Ooook…and what about you Mutsumi?"

Mutsumi: "Of course I know where he lives! I remember it like the back of my hand! He lives right around…" dies on the spot again.

Naru: "AH FUCK! NOW WHAT!"

Random Guy: "Ahem…excuse me, are you the umm…" reads the sign that he's holding "The Hinata crew?"

Sarah: "Huh?"

Everyone looks at the man and he appears to be dressed very formally and see that he's holding a sign saying "Hinata Crew" on it.

Su: "YAYAYA! WE HINATA CREW!"

Random Guy: "Sure…uhm…your limo is this way…please, follow me…"

Everyone except Mutsumi: "A LIMO!"

Seta: "Damn! I'm SO there!"

Haruka: smoking 20 cigarettes at the same time "Ah, what the hell…let's take a ride"

Charles: "Weird…why would Kai formally invite us to his place?"

Naru: "Maybe he doesn't like sitting on his ass waiting for a dumbfuck like you!"

Charles: "Whatever…"

Everyone follows the random guy to the limo and boards it. Everyone sits in a circle within the limo and begin to converse with each other, not caring about what's just about to happen.

Motoko: "You alright Charles? You should relax and settle down"

Charles: "Yeah well…there's gonna be a lot coming up you know…"

Motoko: "Like what Charles?"

Charles: "Mei…Kai…Robert Ghai…and I don't know what's up with Seta either"

Motoko: "Robert? I thought you killed him!"

Charles: "Nah…he's just as powerful as I am, and I for one should know that someone like that wouldn't go down that easily"

Motoko: "Don't worry about it…you beat him once and I'm sure you can beat him again"

Charles: grabs Motoko's hands "Motoko…I think I'll need you help this time"

Motoko: blushes "Ch, Charles! What is this?"

Charles: "Please…he's not an easy foe…I'll need to borrow all your strength if you expect me to win"

Motoko: "ALL my strength?"

Charles: "Please…"

Motoko: "Alright, alright…but just promise me that you'll return it to me afterwards ok?"

Charles: "Don't worry, I will"

Motoko: "Promise me one thing ok?"

Charles: "Yeah?"

Motoko: "I don't know what your relationship is with this, Ale girl you spoke of but I take it that she's a good friend of yours…"

Charles: "…"

Motoko: "But…I love you Charles…"

Charles: "You…WHA!"

Motoko: "So please…don't die…make that a promise for her…and for me…"

Charles: "Uh…sure?" _Motoko loves me? When the hell did this happen? I mean…nothing even happened between us or nothing'! Man…so much to deal with…_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. The Second

-1**This is chapter the 11th! So…you think you can handle it? Huh? Can you! HUH! Well, why don't you R&R and show me you can!**

Everyone appears to be heading on their way to Kai's not-so-secret hideout to go and claim his ass. But what else is going to happen? What is Kai's ultimate plan? What will happen to Charles and everyone else? Well…read on.

In the limo

Naru: "Damn! This is good shit! FUCK!" sipping some vodka

Keitaro: "Holy crap! Why'd you ask for 10 bottles of that stuff!"

Naru: "Because he fuckin' offered it!" starts to drink some more

Kitsune: "Hey Keitaro…"

Keitaro: "Yeah? What?"

Kitsune: "Um…I have a personal question to ask you…"

Keitaro: "Well obviously…I mean, if you're the one asking it, then it's obviously a personal question! Dumbass!"

Kitsune: "…anyways…how do you feel about Naru?"

Keitaro: "She's cool"

Kitsune: "How do you feel about Motoko?"

Keitaro: "She's cool"

Kitsune: "…how do you feel about Seta?"

Keitaro: "She's cool"

Kitsune: "sigh…I knew it…not even paying attention to me…"

Keitaro: "She's cool"

Charles: _ARGH! Dammit! I'm getting' so nervous…I gotta fight Kai…gotta get my power back…and…what about Motoko? All these things to deal with!_

Motoko: "Is anything wrong Charles?"

Charles: "No! Well, yes! I mean…well, I…"

Mei: "So Charles…what's gonna happen once we get there?"

Charles: "…er…well I'm gonna kick Kai's ass of course"

Mei: "What about Shinobu?"

Charles: "Yeah? What about her?"

Mei: "And all the others?"

Charles: "I don't know about them…I'm not even sure how to get them all back really"

Motoko: "So you still don't know why he needs those girls?"

Charles: "No idea…but I know it has to do with my staff"

Keitaro: "Oh yeah! That! Don't you get it like…soon?"

Charles: "Well, yeah, but…I wonder if Kai's trying to take it away from me"

Motoko: "Don't worry, we'll be here to back you up"

Kanako: "Why the hell should we? He's on his own!"

Naru: drunk "That's fuggin write! I shood not help out charLeS at alllll becuz hez a dumazz!"

Mutsumi: "Teeheeheeheehee"

Keitaro: "What the hell's so funny?"

Mutsumi: "This is fun!"

Su: "I LIKE FUN! FUN IS FUN! I LIKE TO EAT! DANCING IS FUN!"

Sarah: "Holy crap! Is she on steroids or something?"

Keitaro: "Don't even talk about that…you know how close she came to dominating the world…"

Sarah: "Oh yeah…"

Random Guy: "Well guys…we're here…"

Charles: "Already! That was damn fast"

The random guy stops the limo and allows everyone to get out.

Random Guy: "Here it is, Mr. Kai's establishment and home"

The random guy points out a house about four stories tall with large windows and a large door. The house is surrounded by trees and a brick path leading the way to the home with a water fountain in the middle.

Charles: "Alright…thanks man…"

Random Guy: "Wait just a minute…"

Charles: "Huh?"

Motoko: starts pushing her way through "Move it or lose it! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Random Guy: "I think NOT!" The random guy picks up Motoko with his hand and throws her to the ground.

Motoko: "Ugh!"

Charles: "What the fuck was that!"

Random Guy: "I know very well that Mr. Ghai has spoken to you Charles"

Charles: "What?"

Random Guy: "Kai has informed me, and has entrusted me to make sure that you wont pass me"

Charles: "So…he does want my wand…"

Random Guy: "You cannot avoid the inevitable Charles!"

Charles: "I can kick your ass though! What the hell can you do?"

Random Guy: pulls out a piece of paper with some writing on it "This spell…allows me to trap any one I choose for a duration of three hours, more than enough time for Kai to receive your wand"

Charles: "I suppose you're using it on me?"

Random Guy: "Right…I SUMMON THEE!" The Random Guy holds up the piece of paper and allows a shining aurora to burst out of it. The aurora surrounds Charles and captivates him, disabling any movement from him.

Keitaro: "Hah! I wish for Charles to be released!"

Random Guy: "You fucker! He's practically PARALYZED! He can't do a fuckin' thing!"

Kitsune: "Don't talk to him that way!"

Random Guy: "Hmm…" staples the paper to a near-by tree "You…have a marvelous figure…might you share a fight with me?"

Kitsune: "HUH?"

Mei: "No fucking way! Kitsune! Let me fight!"

Kitsune: "I don't wanna fight anyways!"

Random Guy: "Hahahahahah! You guys are so pathetic!"

Mei: "Burst!" Mei points her finger at the random guy and shoots a burst of energy from it. The Random guy snickers and simply raises a purple barrier to block the shot and absorb it.

Random Guy: "Heh…not so weak now, am I?"

Mei: "THE FUCK!"

Motoko: gets up "I challenge thou!"

Random Guy: "You have no sword to fight me!"

Motoko: "I don't need one…"

Random Guy: "Oh really?" a gust of wind sprouts from behind the Random Guy and is fixated on Motoko.

Motoko: plants her feet into the ground "You…can't…do…this…"

Random Guy: "Oh, but I can" the wind becomes so strong, the it lifts up the ground Motoko was standing on and pushes her into a tree, causing her to be knocked out.

Keitaro: "Shit…"

Naru: "wha the fuggin fuck just happen?"

Keitaro: "Just…shut up Naru"

Sarah: "Papa! Go kick his ass!"

Seta: "Hmm…"

Sarah: "What's wrong? I thought you said you were the mack daddy of one-on-one?"

Haruka: "We can't handle anyone that controls a magical sense…sure we excel greatly in physical battle, but not in magical, so it is wise that we backed away"

Keitaro: "You gotta be kidding!"

Haruka: "Shut up bitch! You're useless!"

Keitaro: "Well so are YOU!"

Kitsune: "Mind telling us who the fuck you are instead of calling yourself the Random Guy?"

Random Guy: "I…have no name…I was simply given the alias #02"

Kitsune: "#02?"

02: "That's right…I am not human…I am an android"

Keitaro: "Hey, have you ever seen Dragon Ball Z? I mean, it's just like that and…"

Haruka: "Shut up bitch! Don't go off topic!"

Kitsune: "Who's #01?"

02: "Ghai…"

Mei: "I thought…"

02: "You killed him? Nah…he is my older brother…he is greater than I"

Mei: "But…Charles…"

02: "I do admit that Charles does stand a good chance against Ghai, and Kai…that is why he must be kept apart from him"

Mutsumi: "Oh my! Teehee!"

02: "Well…time to take you down one…bye…one…" Cracks his knuckles and his neck. "Who shall be first?" Looks at Su and rushes towards her.

Su: "BOUNCING IS FUN! SWIMMING IS A WORD! I LIKE TO---BWAAHH!" Su gets struck by a right hook by 02, sending her into the side of the limo, knocking her out as well.

02: "Next?" Turns his attention to Mutsumi

Mutsumi: "Uh-oh! Teehee!" 02 punches Mutsumi in the stomach, releasing a big gasp of air and collapses to the ground.

Kitsune: "Guys! Can't anyone do ANYTHING!"

Kanako: "Shut up dumbfuck! I'm trying to think!"

Kitsune: "Can't you THINK fast!"

Kanako: "Hey! I know you're in love with my brother! You want me to march my ass over to him and get it on like there's no tomorrow?"

Kitsune: "Why the fuck would I want that?"

Kanako: "Exactly…SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Keitaro: oblivious "Huh? What? Who loves who now?"

Naru: "weeeee! I like to sing in the dayhlite!" still drunk apparently

Seta: "So…"

Haruka: "Yeah?"

Seta: "So, uh…how's the weather?"

Haruka: "It's alright" Haruka watches 02 launch his knee into Kitsune's face, causing her to blackout.

Seta: "Uh…"

Haruka: "Yes?"

Seta: "Wanna…you know…I mean…the limo isn't occupied right now…"

Haruka: "Well…" Haruka watches 02 take out Keitaro as well. "Sure!" Haruka and Seta set off to the limo to have hot steamy sex…in the meantime Kanako is still trying to devise a plan as to how to defeat 02.

Mei: "KANAKO!"

Kanako: "Shit! This is so complicated! I don't know what to do!"

Sarah: "Has everyone forgotten that I was here!" pisses her pants while screaming "Holy shit Kanako! You're the dumbest dumbfuck I've ever seen! Why don't Mei just aim one of those plasma shots to that piece of paper with the spell on it! Wouldn't it release Charles!"

Kanako: "…right…I knew that…"

Mei: "Well…here goes nothing!" Mei points her finger at the paper that's been bound to the tree.

02: "I know what you're doing!" Fires a plasma shot at Mei and directly hits her in the head. Mei collapses and release the shot of plasma and misses entirely of the target. "HAHAHA! You think I'm that stupid! Especially with this brat screaming at the top of her lungs!"

Sarah: "Fuck you!"

Kanako: "This 'aint good…"

Naru: stumbles over to the tree with the paper on it "wahts dis paperh! I needtah wipe mah ass wit it! No one mindz huh?"

Kanako: _She must've gotten past while 02 was distracted…_ "Sure! Go ahead!"

02: "HOW! How did you get past me!"

Naru: "how did wah? U tak 2 loudz!" rips the paper from the tree and tears it up "now lootit what uve done! I needed that!" collapses due to being drunk.

02: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sarah: "You're done for suckah!"

02: "Shit…"

Charles: gets released from his captivation "About time…now…let's finish this…"

02: "Hmph! Gimme your best shot!"

Charles: "Whatever you say…" Charles folds his hands together and manages to materialize a rapier from his spiritual energy. "'aint this a beauty?" picks up the sword and rushes towards 02.

02: "Heh…" 02 crosses his arms and attempts to block Charles

Charles: raises his sword "Time to die!" Charles uses his magical aura to release 02's blockade and manages to repeatedly stab him. "Once more!" the rapier begins to glow - Charles thrusts the sword through 02's chest and watches him fall.

02: "This…is wonderful…" the android explodes and causes a small fire around the area.

Sarah: "CHARLES!" Sarah runs up to Charles and hugs him "I'm glad you're safe now!"

Charles: "So I guess everyone else got wasted?"

Kanako: "Just about, yeah"

Charles: "And I suppose Seta and Haruka are getting it on in the limo?"

Kanako: "Pretty much, yeah"

Charles: "We don't have time to wait for the others…shall we go inside and find Kai?"

Kanako: "When did you say you get you wand?"

Charles: "Well…since I got here, I said about a month…so, in about 2 hours and a bit"

Kanako: "Well…I guess we should head on in now"

Charles: "Yes…Sarah…you must stay here…Kai tried to capture you before, and I don't wanna risk it this time"

Sarah: smiles "Okey dokey!"

Charles: "Well Kanako?"

Kanako: "Lets"

Charles and Kanako head towards the mansion where Kai awaited them. Everyone else were laid across the entrance, still out cold. Seta and Haruka step out of the limo and notice that nobody was around anymore.

Seta: "Hey! We miss something?"

Haruka: "Not really…"

Seta: "So…wanna do it again?"

Haruka: "Sure" Seta and Haruka go back in the limo to go for the second round.

Inside the Mansion…

Charles: "Holy fuck, this place is HUGE!"

Kanako: "No kidding…"

Charles and Kanako look around the mansion and see a really big staircase in front of them lathered in gold and silver. There were hundreds of open doorways that seemed to lead to nowhere. The floor was made of shining marble; enough shine to see their own faces in it. Above them was a glass chandelier that was omitting a dim light.

Charles: "So…where is everyone?"

Kanako: "Why you asking me for?"

Kai: "Ah…so I see you have arrived" Kai starts descending down the stairs wearing a big black cape a stroking a white fat cat in his arms.

Charles: "Kai! Where the fuck is Shinobu?"

Kai: "Oh! So you have come for her? Hahahaha…she is safe and sound, under my care…"

Charles: "Bullshit!"

Kai: "Kanako…my dear, you have come"

Kanako: "…"

Charles: "K-Kanako?"

Kanako steps towards Charles and injects him with a needle she hid in her pocket.

Charles: "FUCK! WHAT IS THIS SHIT! KANAKO!"

Kanako: "Forgive me…" Kanako squeezes the last drop of the needle into Charles and drops it on the ground.

Kai: "Hahahaha…good work Kanako, you have served me well"

Charles: "Shit! You were a fucking spy? How could you! You bitch!"

Kai: "Oh, so you didn't notice? Her sudden arrival? How she knew the direction to my home? Ah, Charles…you surprise me sometimes…"

Fat cat: "Meow!"

Charles: "What…did…you…do…?"

Kai: "Oh Charles, you shall soon feel very weak…but in the meantime I shall entertain you…" snaps his fingers.

Charles notices the lighting in the room gets very bright and sees a shadow of a figure move from his right. As the shadow got smaller, the figure formed to be Shinobu!

Charles: "Shinobu! You're safe!"

Kai: "Heh, she sure is…Shinobu…kick his ass!"

Shinobu: possessed "With-pleasure-master-Kai" Shinobu lunges towards Charles with a punch.

Charles easily dodges Shinobu's lunge with a high jump in the air, almost touching the ceiling.

Charles: "Kai! Shinobu doesn't even know how to fight! You expect her to defeat me?"

Kai: "No, Charles, I expect you to die"

Shinobu jumps up in the air to grab Charles's leg and pulls him down to the ground, smashing his face in on the marble floor. Shinobu then shoved her elbow in Charles's downed head.

Kai: claps "Very well done, my dear…now all I have to do is wait for Charles's staff to come…"

Kanako: "Now Charles, please! I have done the deed, now give me back my costumes this instant!"

Kai: "Hahaha…you are so fucking stupid! I cannot believe you would do everything I'd say just because I took some silly little piece of fabric?"

Kanako: "You…give them back…NOW!"

Kai: "Bitch! Shut up!" slaps Kanako from across the room "I've already burned them all, every little piece"

Kanako: "WHAT! YOU…YOU…YOU DIDN'T!"

Kai: "Heheheh…soon, I shall have full control, and nobody can stop me…"

Kanako: "ARGH!" Kanako rushes Kai with a punch, but Kai calmly catches it in his hand, grabs Kanako by the arm and swings her to the other side of the room.

Kai: "What? You think YOU can actually stop ME? Feh…very amusing indeed" Kai goes back to his chair with the fat cat, "Only a few more minutes, before Charles's staff becomes mine…"

Charles: "Sh…Shinobu…please…"

Kai: "Still alive eh? Well good! When I get your staff, I'll be glad to kill you myself!"

Charles: "Shinobu…please…believe…in yourself…"

Shinobu: "Fuck-you" smashes Charles's head again.

Charles: "Gah! Fuck it!" _only seconds before he gets it…I'm done for…_

Kai: "Whoops! Time's up! HAHAHA! There! Here it comes!"

A radiating light shines throughout the room, filling it with warmth and calmness. A crooked cane begins to float down from the ceiling and in front of Charles to naturally greet him. Kai steps forward and exams the staff to see if it's real. Kai grips his hands around the staff, and pulls it away from Charles.

Charles: "N…no…"

Kai: "Fool…this time was IT and I finally…huh?"

Robert Ghai plunges through the windows of Kai's office and pierces Kai with a sword that came out of nowhere.

Kai: "W…what! Ghai!" Kai attempts to cast a spell, but Ghai smirks and takes the wand out of his hands and into his own.

Robert: "Well…thanks for the work Kai…I hope you're happy now…never expected for one of your experiments to turn on you huh?"

Kai: "But…but…my power!"

Robert: thrusts the sword into Kai even more "Fuck your power Kai…it's about time I became a god…it's about time I took some action, and YOU" Robert looks at Charles "You…are NEVER going to stop me, even if you do get your powers back…with this staff, I'll control the world, and everything else" Robert kicks Shinobu violently until she gets off of Charles, "At least I can do this much…" Robert holds the staff up high above his head, and casts a spell that rid Charles of the poison that was within him. "There…I hope to see you as a slave in the future" And with that, Robert jumps out the window and disappears…

Kai: "Noooo…I, I, can't…why him? WHY!"

Charles stands up and faces Kai.

Charles: "Kai, you…I can't believe this…"

Charles picks up Shinobu and Kanako, throws them both over his shoulders and carries them out of the mansion.

Kai: "Charles…you…can…never…use…" and with that, Kai quietly died in his own bloody mess that he created for himself.

Meanwhile…back outside of the mansion where the limousine was…

Charles: puts the two down to recover "There that should be…"

Then Charles hears some 'strange' sounds coming from inside the limousine.

"OH YEAH! LIKE THAT! LIKE THAT! OH, FUCK YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT! HUH? HUH?"

"HOW ABOUT SOME OF THIS!"

Charles opens the door, and sees Haruka and Seta playing Capcom vs. SNK.

Seta: "Hey there! What's up?"

Haruka: out of breath "Holy fuck…Seta, you really suck at this game don't you?"

Seta: "I don't really do much time playing games like these…anyways, wanna have another round of sex while we're at it?"

Haruka: "Sure, why not? You know what they say, '17th time is the best'…or something like that"

Charles: "GUYS! Everyone's like…dead out here, can you at least HELP!"

Seta: "Uh…hmm…sex, or work, sex, or work…what do you think Haruka?"

Haruka: "I'd prefer sex, myself"

Seta: "Yeah, I thought so,"

Charles: "COME ON!"

Seta: "Alright…I'll play you a round of rock, paper, scissors…winner gets to choose what they want to do!"

Charles: "DEAL!"

Seta & Charles: "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Seta pulls out rock, and Charles pulls out scissors

Seta: "HA! I win, so there! And I decide that…"

Charles: "You're going to help me with the others?"

Seta: "EXACTLY!………………FUCK!"

And so, a couple hours pass, and the crew start heading back to the Hinata residence. However, once there, Keitaro noticed that the place was robbed, by his good friends Shirai, and Haitani. Keitaro, wished from Charles, that the next person they see, they'll get their ass kicked…and boy did their ass get kicked. Furthermore, Charles explained the situation to everyone, except to Su, who was high off of crack, Haruka, that was smoking 100 cigarettes at once, Kanako who was sleeping, Kitsune, who was fantasizing about Keitaro, Naru, who was trying to kill Keitaro, and…is that all? Oh yeah, and Mutsumi, and May were…oh let's say bitch slapping each other.

Motoko: "I see…so that's how thing are going right now"

Charles: "Yeah, I…I don't really know what to do…"

Sarah: "Charles…are we gonna…die?"

Charles: "Well…there is always one other choice"

Motoko: "And…what would that be exactly?"

Charles: "I could go to my home planet…there's a device there that could help me defeat Robert and get my staff back"

Naru: stops punching Keitaro "Then why the fucking hell didn't you fucking bring it, in the first place!"

Charles: "'cause I thought I'd never need it"

Naru: "Well fuck you, and burn in hell!" fingers Charles.

Charles: "Ooook…anyways, once I get there I could…"

Motoko: "Charles…will you not take me along with you on your galactic journey? Please…I want to…try and spend as much time with you as possible"

Charles: "Well, as a matter of fact, you all can come!"

Everyone: "YAY!"

Charles: "Right…so…"

Motoko: "How would you prepare? When would you depart?"

Charles: "About one week from now…I gotta contact the commander, and let him open up a portal so I can get there…in the meantime, I guess I'm gonna just chill here"

Motoko: "Good idea…hey, how about we spare?"

Charles: "Uh…sure…why not?"

Motoko and Charles go and spare, with Sarah following behind them.

Keitaro: "Naru…why can't you just admit that you love me?"

Naru: "NO!"

Keitaro: "Come on…"

Naru: "NO!"

Keitaro: "Oh, please?"

Naru: "NO!"

Keitaro: "I could always wish for Charles to force you to say it, you know…"

Naru: "…ok, ok…I do lo-"

Kitsune: "SHUT UP BITCH!" slaps Naru across the face.

Naru: "What the fucking fuck was THAT for?"

Su: bouncing off the walls "WEEEEEEEE!"

Keitaro: "Ok…"

Haruka: "You know…why do I have to go on this stupid trip anyways?"

Keitaro: "'cause you already agreed to it"

Haruka: "Oh yeah…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Seta: "What about me?"

**I SAID, "END OF CHAPTER"**

Seta: "Awww…"

Side Note: Sorry for the long delay…school, and study, and tests, and exams, and GAH! Things just really got me caught up in a lot of stuff so…again, sorry for the delay!


	12. One Week

-1**Ok! Let's start with our 12th chapter today! So, R&R people!**

There was one week before Charles and company took flight to his home planet. In the meantime, everyone at the Hinata residence were enjoying their last week there, before their departure…

Day 1

On the balcony, where Charles, Motoko, and Shinobu dwelled…

Charles: "Hey Motoko!"

Motoko: "Yeah? What's up?"

Charles: "Are you…scared?"

Motoko: "About what?"

Charles: "About that fact that you're going to come to my home planet you know…"

Motoko: "Huh? No, not at all!"

Charles: "Are you sure? I mean…don't you have…school to attend to…?"

Motoko: "Hey! I think they'll take an excuse like saving the world"

Charles: _I highly doubt they would _"But, well, you see, like, there's, someone…there…I wouldn't want you to meet…"

Motoko: "Like who exactly?"

Charles: "It's this girl…"

Shinobu: "CHARLES!" Shinobu jumps onto Charles with a tight grip.

Charles: "Sh-Shinobu! What is it?"

Shinobu: "PLEASE! DON'T EVER LEAVE MY SIDE AGAIN! I KNOW I'M NOT A VERY WELL KNOWN CHARACTER IN THE SERIES THAT NOBODY REALLY GIVES A RAT'S ASS ABOUT, BUBT PLEASE…please…" Shinobu starts crying.

Charles: Holding Shinobu in his arms "Shinobu…"

Motoko: "Charles, I…I think she should be coming with us too"

Charles: "Yeah…I, I shouldn't leave her side…"

Motoko: stares at Charles with shining stars in her eyes _Charles…I'm so glad I got to meet you…_

Day 2

In Naru's room…

Naru: talking to herself "I'll get that fucker, I WILL! He's gonna come right through this hole and BAM! I'm gonna crack his fuckin' skull RIGHT OPEN!"

Keitaro: knocks on the door "Hey Naru! Can I speak to you for a sec?"

Naru: opens the door and punches Keitaro in the face "HA! TAKE THAT BITCH!"

Keitaro: "What the fuck was THAT for?"

Kitsune comes out of nowhere

Kitsune: "Oh Keitaro!"

Keitaro: "Naru, I swear! Every single time! I just wanted to return thi-"

Naru: "YEAH! RETURN MY BOOK! HUH! WELL FUCK THAT SHIT! YOU JUST WANNA FUCK AROUND WITH ME DONTCHA!"

Keitaro: "WELL WHAT IF I DID!"

Naru: "Well…uh…I, I dunno, I haven't really thought about it…" Naru closes her door and goes into deep thought.

Kitsune: "Keitaro! Guess what? I have two movie tickets! I want you to come with me right now!"

Keitaro: staring into space

Kitsune: "…Keitaro! I just bought some new lingerie! Wanna see me try them on?"

Keitaro: still staring into space

Kitsune: "……Keitaro! I just won the fucking lottery!"

Keitaro: still staring into space and drooling

Kitsune: "……Keitaro…wanna go to McDonalds?"

Keitaro: "Huh? What? Who said that?"

Kitsune: "sigh…"

In Naru's room with Mei, who just showed up out of nowhere…

Naru: "Hey Mei…"

Mei: "What?"

Naru: "What if…I mean, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but….what if…um, like what if…ok, there's this friend of mine, who said that he wants to fuck around with this other person he knows…what should she do?"

Mei: "Are you talking about Keitaro?"

Naru: "FUCK NO BITCH!" slaps Mei

Mei: "ow…ok, well, maybe you should just politely go up to him and ask him what he wants to do"

Naru: "But it's so hard! I can never do anything like that, you know me! I always run away from my problems! Unless if it's plunging to my death…"

Mei: "Hmm…I think you should try and fuck around with Keitaro and see what happens, you know…just try out some techniques and shit"

Naru: "OK! That sounds like a splendid idea! Thanks Mei!" Naru smiles and runs off trying to find Keitaro.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Su: running up the walls "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD"

Shinobu: trying to cook lunch "Holy bull plop Su! Calm down!"

Su: blowing everything up "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 6"

Shinobu: "SU! PLEASE!"

Su: eating everything she finds and playing on Seta's DDR machine "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mutsumi rushes in the room, bumps into Su, and dies.

Shinobu: starts crying "Why me…?"

Su: "SHINOBUUUUUUUUUUUU! IM DA PLAYAH AND DA MASTAH BEOTCH!" Su runs around the world and comes back with her underwear over her head "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Shinobu: still crying "Holy poop…"

Day 3

At the Hinata café…

Seta: "So how's life coming around for you?"

Haruka: smoking a pipe "Meh…it's ok for me"

Sarah: "Papa! Where do dumbasses come from? And when I mean that, I mean Keitaro in particular"

Seta: looks nervous "Well Sarah…you see…when a man and woman loves each other…"

Haruka: "They have raunchy, hardcore sex about a billion times, then the bitch gets really fucking huge, and then a dumbass pops out of her hole!"

Seta: "………yeah……something like that………"

Sarah: "Really! That's so fascinating! Do you think you and Haruka are gonna have a dumbass?"

Haruka: "Actually, we're thinking of having regular children, but not yet, 'cause Seta and I are using the right protection!" gives a thumbs up

Seta: "Wait…I thought you said you DIDN'T want me wearing a condom"

Haruka: "What? I thought YOU said you didn't want ME taking any birth control pills…"

Both: "Ah, shit…" they both run away…somewhere leaving Sarah at the café.

Meanwhile outside of Tokyo University…

Keitaro: "…and why am I here again?"

Mutsumi: "Because I love you!"

Keitaro: "Yeah, you've been saying that to everyone, but really, why did you bring me here?"

Mutsumi: "Because I wanna run around topless!" and Mutsumi does just that.

Keitaro: "Okey, dokey…" in the meantime Naru shows up out of nowhere.

Naru: flustered "Uh, hey there…Keitaro…"

Keitaro: "Ah! Hey Naru! What's up?"

Naru: "I see, um…Mutsumi is, well…doing it again…"

Keitaro: "Yeah…this is her fourth time already this year…damn, where does she get all her energy from?"

Naru: "Umm…K-Keitaro?"

Keitaro: "Yeah, Naru?"

Naru: "Remember yesterday, you said you…umm…wanted to…well…fuck around with me?"

Keitaro: "Umm…you said it first, and I said 'well what if I did'…but anyways, what about it?"

Naru: "Well…I think it's time, that we…moved to the next level…"

Keitaro: "Naru…you mean-"

Naru: "Yes…I do mean that" so Naru punches Keitaro in the face and kicks him in the back

Keitaro: "FUCK!"

Naru: "Well?"

Keitaro: "I fuckin' like it! Do it again!"

Naru: does it again "Teehee!" _I'm so glad he likes it…maybe he likes me or something…_

Back at the Hinata residence…

Charles and Mei are having tea together it seems.

Charles: sipping his tea "So Mei…once we get there I have to resort to some…drastic measures"

Mei: "Like what exactly?"

Charles: "Well I'm gonna have to take my power back from you…"

Mei: "Fuck no! This is fucking mine! I earned it in every fucking damn fucked, fucking fucked, fuck way!"

Charles: speechless

Mei: "…and besides! I'll help you if you ever need it!"

Charles: "I suppose, but still…"

Mei: "But what?"

Charles: "I'm gonna need it in some way or another, or else I can't use 'that' "

Mei: "By the way…"

Charles: "Yes?"

Mei: "What are you gonna do about all those girls locked up that are still at Kai's place?"

Charles: "SHIT!"

Charles gets up and starts flying over to where Kai lived.

Charles: still flying "Now why didn't I think of this in the first place?"

At Kai's place…

Charles walks in and finds Kai, still dead on the floor, soaked in blood. Meanwhile, Charles climbs the stairs to the highest level and starts to hear screams and wails that could make his ears bleed. Finally, Charles finds the cells that are keeping all the girls locked up.

Random girls: "Please! Help us!"

Another random girl: "Please Mister! We'll do anything!"

Yet, another random girl: "Please! Let us go!"

Charles: "Just be quiet all of you! I need to think!"

Nobody shuts up.

Charles: "Great…99 girls locked up…what am I gonna do with them? I can't send them ALL home if I used me magic…it would be too much on me…hmm…wait! I know!"

Charles rushes down the stairs to get to Kai.

Charles: "This may work" Charles puts his palm down on Kai's back and starts to absorb the magical power Kai had left in him…but then a mystical force pushes Charles's hand away from him. "What?" Kai's body began to rise from the ground, and the sword within him was pulled out, throwing Kai's body on the floor again. "The sword…Robert's sword…"

The sword: "AH! I have been awakened at last! This magic power…from who shall I deliver my thanks to?"

Charles: "Well…I'm the only one here so…I guess…me?"

The sword: "Well, then I do thank you; please, give me your name"

Charles: "My name is Charles…do you happen to have one?"

The sword: "Right, I do…everyone just called me Alexis, so that shall do"

Charles: "Wait…you're a girl?"

Alexis: "Quite right…"

Charles: _Shit…I didn't know inanimate objects could even have genders…_ "What do you mean, by 'what everyone used to call you'?"

Alexis: "I am not from this time…I was summoned by another who almost had the same level of magic you do…he called me forth, for he knew, I was the most powerful sword ever constructed in history"

Charles: "From what time are you from exactly?"

Alexis: "Some time in the distant future I'd say"

Charles: "Hm…"

Alexis: "Anyway, I have found myself a new user…please, use me as your tool, your sword, and I shall be of help in every way," Alexis floats down to Charles' hands and he grabs the sword. With his magic, he makes a sheath for the sword and puts Alexis in there.

Charles: "Now…about those girls…"

Alexis: muffled sounds "By the way…"

Charles: "Yeah?"

Alexis: "About those girls that have been locked up…it was all just a ruse for you to come…Robert told me everything,"

Charles: "Really…?" Charles climbs the stairs a second time and casts a spell that rids his environment of any illusion. Before his eyes, the girls begin to disappear, one by one, until one girl was left. "This must be the only real girl" and with that Charles chanted another spell that sent the girl to her rightful home.

With Charles' deed done, and gaining a new weapon, he heads home to tell Mei and possibly everyone else of the good news…

Day 4

Somewhere in the Hinata Inn…we find Sarah playing with Su…what they're playing, I have no idea…

Sarah: "Hey Su! Let's kick Keitaro's ass!"

Su: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sarah: "Uh…you ok, Su? Have you taken your Ritalin yet?"

Su: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sarah: "Uh, ok, hold on a sec." Sarah runs off to find Mutsumi who just so happens to be the only person in the household that has every kind of medicine in her pocket.

Mutsumi: "Oh! Sarah! What do you need?" dies and resurrects herself

Sarah: "Hey! Do you have Su's Ritalin on you? She's kinda fucked in the head right now"

Mutsumi: "Umm…let me check…" then Mutsumi dies.

Sarah: "Hmm…" Sarah checks through Mutsumi's pocket and finds a random needle and takes it, "Thanks!"

Back in Su's room…

Su: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sarah: "Oh Su! I have a banana for you!" Sarah pulls out the needle that just so happened to look yellow.

Su: "BANANANANANANA!" Su flies over to Sarah and eats the needle. "OMFG ZOJDSOKFDJFKJSADFLKJSFKLJKLFJKLJ!111!11+12!"

Sarah: "Whoops…that must've been the wrong one…"

Su: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OMFGBBQWTFLOLERCOASTER!"

Outside…

Motoko: "Holy jesus-fuck! Su really needs like some serious attention!"

Charles: "Well…"

Shinobu: "CHARLES!" runs out of nowhere and jumps onto Charles with a death grip around him. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LEAVE ME!"

Charles: "Oh…sorry…"

Motoko: "So, that sword you got there…"

Charles: "Yeah? What about it?"

Motoko: "Do you know how to use one?"

Charles: "I would, if Mei didn't TAKE ALL MY FUCKING POWER!"

Mei: fingers Charles

Motoko: "Well…I'm not really good with typical swords like that, but I suppose I could train you in the meantime,"

Charles: "Yeah, sure! That'd be great!"

Somewhere at a nearby McDonalds…

Keitaro: "Yeah, I'd like two BigMacs, and uh…"

Kitsune: "GODDAMIT! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME?"

Keitaro: "What? You wanna eat something too?"

Kitsune: "FUCK! I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!"

Keitaro: "You love who now?"

Kitsune: "GODDAMIT!1!"

Keitaro: "Look…I'll buy you a Happy Meal, if that'll make you feel better ok?"

Kitsune: "fine…"

Day 5

In Naru's room, with Keitaro…

Naru: "K-Keitaro…a-are you s-s-sure with this?"

Keitaro: "Only if it's with you Naru…"

Naru: "OH! KEITARO!" Naru jumps into Keitaro's arms to kick him in the pants and elbow him in the face.

Keitaro: "It hurts but…it feel so good…"

Naru: blushes "Oh please don't flatter me so much…"

Elsewhere…

Charles: "Hey! Shinobu!"

Shinobu: clinging on to Charles "Y-yes?"

Charles: "How about getting lunch started huh?"

Shinobu: "Only if you come with me…"

Charles: "ehh…ok, fine…if I must…"

So Shinobu and Charles head over to the kitchen, where Shinobu FINALLY releases Charles and begins to cook.

Charles: "So, what's on the menu today?"

Shinobu: "Hmm…well, because I have so much free time on my hands, I'm gonna cook everyone's favorite today!"

Charles: "Ah, so separate dishes then?"

Shinobu: "Yeah!"

Charles: "So what sort of delicacies are to be given today?"

Shinobu: "Well…Sarah wants anything that's America…Mutsumi wants a watermelon…Naru wants some raw meat…Keitaro wants, well, fast food…Kitsune just wants sake and meat with sake dressed on it…Su wants banana's…Mei wants anything she says, and I'm gonna serve myself some goodies too…what do you want Charles?"

Charles: "Umm…I wouldn't mind having some sushi, I guess…"

Shinobu: "Teehee, ok!"

Charles: "You know…cooking for everyone separately saves money, but it takes some time…"

Shinobu: "Exactly!"

Elsewhere…

Mutsumi: "La la la la la I love walking through the Hinata house, because it's so full of house fullness" dies and resurrects herself "La la la la"

Mutsumi bumps into Su.

Mutsumi: dies

Su: "Oh…hey, Mutsumi, what's up?"

Mutsumi: resurrects "Su? Is that you?"

Su: "Yeah…"

Mutsumi: "What's wrong Su? You're acting really strange!"

Su: "What do you mean?"

Mutsumi: "You're like sorta like totally like, like normal and like stuff!"

Su: "That's because I haven't eaten yet all day,"

Mutsumi: "Like, what do you like, mean?"

Su: "I order Shinobu to fill my banana's with crack everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! The good part is, I never get sick, and I'm always high!"

Mutsumi: "Oooohhh…so THAT'S what it is…"

Su: "And if she doesn't, I'll just have a little…'fun' with her…S&M style!"

Mutsumi: "Teehee! That sounds like fun!" dies

The backyard…

Motoko: "2,998, 2,999, 3,000!" Motoko puts down her sword and takes a rest "Phew…3,000 strikes nonstop is really tiring…after all these years of training, and being anti-feminine, I'm still showing no sign of muscle at all, just a frail female body with breasts that keep getting bigger…I wonder why that is…"

Mei: "Yo! Motoko! I need to talk to you for a second" Mei steps outside to greet Motoko.

Motoko: "Ya? What's up?"

Mei: "Listen…everyone's always calling me flat, and I thought you'd be the best person to talk to about this sort of thing!"

Motoko: "Me? Why not Kitsune?"

Mei: "I dunno…anyways, I really need to know how to grow bigger breasts, FAST!"

Motoko: "Why?"

Mei: "Because…of…" Mei grumbles to herself.

Motoko: "What was that?"

Mei: "I said…" Mei grumbles to herself.

Motoko: "Oh, I see! Well…hmm…I'm not really sure what techniques are available in this day and age but…I think I might have a cure for you…"

Mei: "Really!"

Motoko: "Yeah! It's been passed down from my mother, and grandmother….what you need to do, is smoke a lot of weed…"

Mei: "Uh huh?"

Motoko: "…then once you start trippin' out, you need to catch the blue ball of destiny!"

Mei: "OK! I'll go an do that right now!" Mei runs off to find some weed.

Motoko: "Stupid girl! Trix are for kids!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Su: "OLIOLIOLIOLIOLIOOOOOOOO!" dances

Shinobu: "There she goes again…"

Mutsumi: "I believe you have my stapler?"

Naru: eating her raw meat like a crazy monkey "NAWMNAWMNAWMNAWNMAWNMAWNM!"

Keitaro: "You call this fast food! I call THIS fast food" Keitaro pulls out a McDonalds bag from his pocket and eats whatever's inside.

Charles: "What the fuck?"

Shinobu: "They're always like this at meals…"

Charles: "Right…"

Mei: stumbles inside naked "I am the QuEeN OF 4RanCe!11!1!" dances on top of the table

Motoko: walks in quietly "Hey! Where's my food!"

Su: "OLIOLIOLIOLIOLIOLIOOOOOOOOOO!" dances

Charles: "I'm getting the fuck outta here now"

Shinobu: jumps onto Charles "NOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Charles: "GAH! WHY! WHYYY!"

Alexis: mumbling "Man, you live in a crack house or somethin'…"

Charles: "Oh yeah, I forgot about you…"

Haruka: comes in "Hey guys, do any of you have some smokes?"

Su: "I AM DE BANANANAMAN!" Su shits herself and starts pissing all over the place

Haruka: "Nevermind…"

Day 6

Haitani: "Should we head back?"

Shirai: "Now? Why?"

Kentaro: "Because Naru is there fuck tart!"

Shirai: "I really do not understand what's so great about being a masochist…really, I don't"

Kentaro: "And I'll never understand why you fall for older women…"

Shirai: "The same reason why girls go for older guys…"

Kentaro: oO "Riiiight…."

At the Hinata café…

Seta: "I guess, I'll stay here while you guys go off on your voyage tomorrow huh?"

Haruka: "What for?"

Seta: "About a month ago I dug up something really special…"

Haruka: "What would that be?"

Seta: "It's an ancient medallion that dates back…I don't know how far back, but it's really old ok?"

Haruka: "Uh huh?"

Seta: "If I wear this medallion, I can become super strong and stuff! So I'm gonna stay here and train a bit…"

Haruka: "Ok…good luck with that…"

Meanwhile, Charles, Su, and Mei are out shopping for food…

Su: "I WANNABANANANOW!"

Charles: "CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Mei: "You know she takes crack right?"

Charles: "And I also know that you took some weed! What the fuck was that all about?"

Mei: "Well…I…I wanted a bigger chest, that's all"

Charles: "Come on! Having a big chest isn't everything!"

Mei: "…huh? W-what do you mean?"

Charles: "Hahaha! Just kidding! Having a big chest DOES mean everything!"

Mei: "Why you…" punches Charles…but he blocks it! "What?"

Charles: "Heh…I've been training with Motoko a bit…I can feel myself regaining my power back, slowly…"

Mei: "So…that was just a test?"

Charles: "Hellz ya! Why would I mean what I said before! Of course it 'aint true!" _At least for some people anyways…_

Mei: "So…even if I'm flat…"

Charles: "I don't care what size you are Mei, you'll always be wonderful…" pats Mei on the head, while Mei gazes back into Charles' eyes.

Su: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEXOXOXOXOXOXO!"

Day 7

Everyone is standing in front of the Hinata Inn except for Seta.

Keitaro: "Well…I guess we'll be off today huh?"

Mei: "Yup…for sure…"

Kitsune: "Has anyone seen Kanako lately?"

Kanako: "IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEBODY REALISED I STILL EXISTED!"

Kitsune: "Oh, ok, so you're still here…"

Naru: "By the way Charles…"

Charles: "Yeah?"

Naru: "When did you contact the commander exactly?"

Charles: "……………………………...SHIT!"

One week later

Everyone is standing in front of the Hinata Inn, except for Seta, and including Kanako.

Charles: "Ok, everyone…are you all ready?"

Motoko: "Of course!"

Naru: "What-the-fuck-ever"

Keitaro: "Yup!

Su: "MOI!"

And everyone else: "Yeah! Let's go!"

Soon, a purple aura began to emit all around Charles' body…then the aura slowly moved towards the ground to form a circle. The circle began to tear a hole in the ground, and it started to form a vortex of some sort.

Charles: "Come on people! Jump in!" Charles jumps in and his entire body gets pulled through the vortex.

And practically everyone else jumps in right after Charles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What seems like moments later, Charles wakes up from a deep sleep and realizes where he is.

Charles: looks at everyone else who is stumbled upon each other, and they too, in a deep sleep "So they're asleep…it's something natural considering going through a vortex for your first time" Charles stands up to stretch his arms…"Well looks like I'm ba-"

: "DEAR!" A girl jumps onto Charles like there's no tomorrow.

Charles: "A-Ale! What-are-you-"

Ale: "Sweety…you know I worry about you so much! Your commander informed me right away, and I'm so glad for my sweet, sweet, hubby to have returned home to me finally!" Ale, squeezes Charles tightly and kisses him on the cheek. "Welcome back, honey"

Charles: "Oh…dear…" _What to do now…_

Charles looks up to the sky where it was filled with stars and no clouds to be seen. Charles' planet, much like Earth's had everything. From the lush grass, to blue sky. However, most of the time, on Charles' planet, the time of day seems to stand on twilight for a while, giving the sky a yellow-orange to it. The sun, painting everything else there is to see.

Ale…a beautiful girl, about Charles' height, hugs him tightly, with her short brown hair, wearing a black outfit, with a blue skirt. She also wears red high heels as well. The people on Charles' planet do have a weird fashion sense, but not to Charles at least.

Ale: "Sweety…who are those people behind you laying on the grass?"

Charles: turns to face the others, who are still deeply sleeping "Um…those…well…er…" _I didn't think Ale would be here…what about Motoko? And the Commander? Geez…what to do…_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	13. Extreme

-1So with everyone on Charles' planet, and reunited with his wife Ale, Charles thought out what to do next.

Everyone else: still unconscious

Charles: "Umm…let's bring them all inside shall we?"

Ale: "Yes, that would be a splendid idea"

Charles and Ale drag everyone back to their home and drop them all on the floor.

Charles: "Umm…so…how have things been while I was gone?"

Ale: "Not very much, dear" Ale goes off to the chicken to cook something.

Charles looks around his home

Charles: "Just how it was when I left…" _That's right…I left home to join with the Commander five years ago…ever since then, I rarely ever came home. But Ale is still happy and content with herself…_

Kanako: "So…what's going on?"

Charles: "GAH!" Charles jumps about 10,000 feet in the air "Don't scare me like that!"

Kanako: "Sorry…I assume this is your place?"

Charles: "Well, yeah, it is"

Kanako: "So, where do we go from here exactly?"

Charles: "Well…I have to go talk to the Commander and ask him for help"

Kanako: "Why don't we go and do that now?"

Charles: "I guess we could, but what about everyone else?"

Kanako: "They can all stay here I guess"

Charles: "Umm…why don't we bring Motoko?"

Kanako: "That bitch? Why?"

Charles: "Because…well…you see…"

Ale walks in.

Ale: "Goodness! Who are you?"

Charles: "You mean you didn't see the heap of people I dragged in here?"

Ale: "You don't happen to be…you're not…are you?"

Charles: "No! Nonononono…she's not another woman…you know you're the only one for me!"

Ale: "Not that, I thought she was that person from the government to…pick up the bills"

Charles: "Oh…well…ya, she isn't"

Ale: "Oh, ok, then"

Kanako: "Allow me to introduce myself…my name is Kanako Urashima, I am Charles' assistant"

Charles: "When the fuck did you ever become my assistant?"

Kanako: "Ever since you lost your one and only chance to get your magical wand"

Ale: "Oh! I am very pleased to meet you…here…have some of this poi-, I mean food I just cooked for you!" _Ale smiles a big smile_

Kanako: "Gee thanks!" Takes the slice of pie that Ale just cooked and eats the whole thing in one bite

Charles: "Dear, you do realize that your poison doesn't work on people from other planets right?"

Ale: stutters "Um…uh…of-of course! Why…why would I want to feed her poison? Heheheheh…"

Kanako: "Tried to kill me eh? Well bitch let me tell you something, you look fucking messed up and you even talk funny, you even look at me funny, and if you ever, EVER try anything stupid like attempting to kick my ass, I'll kick yours first, got that!"

Ale: punches Kanako in the face and sends her flying to the other side of the room

Kanako: gets up "Oh, so you wanna play it rough huh?" Kanako rushes towards Ale with her fists up, but sadly gets punched in the face again before she could even strike

Charles: "Sorry Kanako, but I trained my wife in over 10,000 different styles of martial arts…you know…just in case"

Kanako: "What the fuck?"

In the next five or so minutes, everyone begins to wake up slowly

Ale: "Ah! Everyone is coming to!"

Naru: "Where…the fuck am I?"

Keitaro: "Are we here already?"

Su: "I WANNA BANANANANA!"

Charles: "Everyone, welcome to my home"

Everyone looks around his house in awe. Charles' house looks so good that not even I can describe how good it is.

Mei: "Holy shit…"

Shinobu: "What the pants?"

Everyone stands up

Charles: "Well now everybody, this is my wi- I mean, girlfriend, uh, I mean, friend-girl, Ale…I just so happen to live with her"

Motoko: looks at Ale "So…you live with her? You don't do any…you-know-what do you?"

Ale: "Only every five minutes of so" _smiles_

Motoko: "What was that?"

Charles: "I mean…what she means is that, we play poker every five minutes or so…heheheh?"

Motoko: "Oh, ok, that explains everything. For a minute there I thought she was your wife and that you had sex with her every single time you had the chance, but of course if that were true, I'd have to fucking cut your head off, but I don't have to do that now"

Shinobu: "Umm…Charles?

Charles: "Yes?"

Shinobu: "What do we do from here?"

Charles: "Well, we first contact the Commander…but he'll only let those who are highly trained in the martial arts with him however, BUT the rest of you can wander about my planet and take all it's glory in"

Kitsune: "That sounds so fucking dumb, I wanna play too!"

Mutsumi: "Teeheehee" dies

Keitaro: "So who will you be taking with you then?"

Charles: "Well…" looks around at everyone "Motoko for sure, Kanako I guess, Mei definitely…"

Keitaro: "What about me? I can fight!"

Charles: "Keitaro, you can't do dick!"

Keitaro: "Why don't I wish to be a fighter then?"

Naru: "Keitaro! Stop being such a pussy! You'll be able to fight someday!" kicks Keitaro in the nuts

Keitaro: shivering in pain "Aww, yeah baby, that felt so good…"

Naru: blushes "Y-you really think so?"

Keitaro: "I love it when you do that thing to me baby" starts talking in his sexy, sexy voice

Everyone looks away from them

Charles: "Sooo…Motoko, Mei, Kanako, you three will be coming with me…in the meantime, everyone else can do whatever the fuck you want here ok? I'll be back in just a few hours"

Everyone else: "OK!"

Outside of Charles' house…

Charles: makes a cellphone appear out of thin air "Commander? Yeah, it's me…I'm ready to come in"

Commander: on the other line "Good, good, now bring your warriors and let's meet at my workshop"

Charles: "Ok Commander, see ya"

Charles and company begins to walk down a road while it's still twilight in the sky. There are houses to the right and left of them and a road in the middle for the cars.

Mei: "Hey…this planet of yours is just like ours…the air's kinda different though"

Charles: "Yeah, this air will make you feel sexually stimulated…it's a special kind of air that's mixed with oxygen and healthy for you too"

Mei: "So maybe people here have a lot of sex?"

Charles: "Yes actually…by the age of five, everyone has their first sex session…they even teach you sex ed. In pre-school even…and then you can study Kama Sutra in high school if you wanted to…but in the future when you grow up to be in your twenties, you get used to it so you don't feel stimulated anymore"

Kanako: "That's so fucked up"

Motoko: bitch slaps Kanako "Don't say mean things to Charles like that!"

Kanako: "I didn't even say anything mean to him!"

Motoko: "Yeah, you just did!"

Kanako: "No I didn't!"

Motoko: "Ok fine, you didn't!"

Kanako: "There see?"

Motoko: "Oh, look, you're doing it again!"

Kanako: punches herself "WHAT!"

Mei: "So what does the Commander have in store for us when we get there?"

Charles: "I'm not too sure myself actually…"

The gang keeps walking for a while until they come near a really large abandoned building.

Charles: "Well guys, this is it!"

Kanako: "This piece of goddamn, shitty, mother-fucking, bitch of a penis?"

Charles: "Yup!" smiles

Everyone walks up to the front gates where two soldiers are standing by.

Soldier #1: "I'm sorry, but you cannot pass through"

Soldier #2: "You need to show some identification please"

Charles: "My name is Charles…Code 5532

Soldier #1: "Confirmed! Welcome back Charles!"

Soldier #2: "And who might these maidens be?" looks at the girls up and down and notices Mei "I'm sorry, but I cannot let any female in who's chest is not at least an A-cup!"

Mei: fingers the soldier and punches him in the nuts

Soldier #1: "You may all pass! Please proceed!"

Charles and the gang walk in through the front gate and proceeds to head inside the building. There, they go all the way in to the basement and where the meet a tall large man with muscles and a cape and a scarf and a really long and thick mustache on his face.

Charles: "Commander! I'm back!"

The commander turns around.

Commander: "Ah! Charles! Good to see you home! And you've brought some warriors with you it seems"

Charles: "Yes…they are all quite powerful"

Commander: "Good, good… …anyways, I recently heard the news about your staff"

Charles: "So you heard already huh?"

Commander: "Yes, it's such a shame that you lost it…now that it's in the wrong hands we must do something about it…indicators show that this 'Robert' fellow is going to arrive at this planet in exactly 3 days from now"

Charles: "Shit…"

Commander: "But no worries! I have a friend for you that might help!" The commander steps aside and shows everyone a robot look-alike of Charles

Mei: "Holy…

Kanako: "…shit…"

Motoko: "…it's you!"

Charles: "Yes…that's me…"

Charles sits everyone down to explain the meaning of this robot.

Charles: "A long ass time ago when I first joined here, I was very weak both physically and magically…I couldn't complete any of the field training and I basically sucked dick. Anyways, my commander here thought it'd be best to train me in my own special way…so he created a robot that had physical fighting capabilities only and it would only focus on that aspect…the commander also created a shield for me that would protect me from 40 of the damage this robot …from time to time I became stronger, more agile, more intelligent so I wouldn't need the help of the shield anymore but…alas, I was still never able to defeat this robot…"

Motoko: "Wow…"

Kanako: "Damn bitch! You must've sucked back then"

Charles: "Yeah…and then Mei had to take all my power away"

Mei: "Well that's why I'm here right? To help you save the fucking world!"

Charles: "Yeah…" looks depressed

Commander: "Anywho, enough of this sappy bullshit, let's get to training right away…EXTREME! Come here you son-of-a-bitch!"

The robot, EXTREME, turns on and it's eyes glow red

EXTREME: "Yes? You request my assistance?"

Commander: "Train these three mother fuckers and quickly to! We only got 3 days…"

EXTREME: "With pleasure…Please, follow me out to the courtyard outside" EXTREME puts on his jet shoes and bursts out of the room and upstairs and outside"

The gang follows the robot outside, but before Charles leaves, he thanks the Commander for his assistance.

Commander: "Don't worry Charles…we'll use him to help us fight too…I didn't create the perfect AI for nothing you know"

Charles: "Yeah…I know"

Outside in the courtyard…

EXTREME: "I need to do some analyzing…I'm going to fight with you individually and record your data in my memory banks…please go all out if you can"

Motoko: "Huh! With pleasure!"

Kanako: "Like I'd lose!"

Mei: "Bring it BEOTCH!"

EXTREME: "I will fight with Motoko first…please fight me as best as you can"

Motoko: "As you wish, bitch tits!" Motoko takes out her sword and begins to focus her chi

EXTREME: "Whenever you're ready" EXTREME takes his stance and readies for Motoko's attack

Motoko: "Phoenix winds!" Motoko swings her sword up in the air, catches it and goes diving towards the robot with extreme speed.

EXTREME: "Fool" EXTREME jumps up into the air, blocks the attack with his robotic nuts, takes Motoko by the neck and sends her plummeting towards the earth at a high speed.

Motoko crashes into the ground and loses this fight which lasted about only 10 seconds

EXTREME: "Too weak…Power…2…Defense…-21…match lost"

The other three look in awe at how strong EXTREME is except for Charles who just shrugs his shoulders.

EXTREME: "Next…Kanako"

Kanako: "I'll bitchslap you mutha fucka!"

EXTREME: "Whenever you're ready" EXTREME takes its stance

Kanako focuses some energy into her fists to make them glow. Kanako rushes towards the robot with rage and punches it square in the face…then his chest, shoulders, legs, and even his crotch! Even after all of this the robot still stood there in its stance.

EXTREME: "Fool" EXTREME takes its right palm and thrusts it into Kanako's chest and a high speed.

Nobody moves for almost five seconds until Kanako keels over and coughs up blood, then faints

EXTREME: "Weak…Power…5…defense…0….you are strong, but you are lacking greatly"

Mei: "Looks like I'm next, heheh…"

EXTREME: "Next…Mei…"

Mei: "Alright Charles, watch me and kick this guy's ass!" winks at Charles

Charles: "…"

EXTREME: "Whenever you're ready" takes its stance

Mei charges up her energy in her fists and her feet to make them glow and heavy glow, but this time Mei sees EXTREME rushing towards her! EXTREME takes his legs and kicks Mei so fast that it seems like there's a thousand legs kicking her at once. Mei blocks all of the kicks and punches EXTREME back in the face. EXTREME flies back about 5 feet and then rushes towards Mei again, this time with a charged punch to her solarplex. Mei grabs the robot's fist and changes the direction of the punch to itself. EXTREME falls on to the ground but quickly jumps up again.

Mei: "Heh…is that all you got?" The bottom half of Mei's shirt gets ripped off and makes a cut on her stomach "Ouch…when did he do that?"

EXTREME rushes Mei again with a charged fist attack. Mei's seen this before so she attempts to grab it, when the robot disappears and reappears behind Mei only to kick her in the back really goddamn hard and really goddamn fast too. Mei goes flying about 20 feet and hits the side of the building.

Mei: "Ugh!" While Mei tries to regain herself, EXTREME rushes towards her with its entire body glowing then suddenly punches, and kicks her until she falls to the ground with a lot of blood all over the place

Mei: "S…o…powe…r…ful…" Mei collapses

EXTREME: "Moderate…power…35…defense…20…strange…this fighting technique…it's a lot like…"

Charles: "Like mine!"

Charles unsheathes his sword and runs towards EXTREME and slashes EXTREME straight down the middle. EXTREME quickly dodges the slash and punches Charles in the face. Before Charles could fall to the ground, EXTREME picks him up by the neck and crushes him into the ground. EXTREME repeatedly stomps on Charles until he's knocked unconscious.

EXTREME: "Charles…it is sad…you lost to a little girl like her…" EXTREME looks around him and analyzes the data through his eyes. "Do not worry friends…I shall train you all in three days time…"

Meanwhile, back at Charles' home…

Su: "BANANA BANANA BANANANANA! I LIKE TO MAMBO NO.5!"

Shinobu: "Oohhh…I hope Charles comes back safely…"

The phone rings in the house and Ale picks up the phone.

Ale: "Hello?"

Commander: "Hello Ale…Charles and the gang shall be staying with us for three days time…is that ok with you?"

Ale: "…perfectly fine!"

Commander: "Good, good…I hope things are going well for you…please do not worry a bit…he'll come home safely"

Ale hangs up the phone and silently walks back to the kitchen.

Kitsune: _This better work…I'm gonna give it my all this time!_ "Hey…Keitaro?" talks in her sexy, sexy voice "Would you like to…come outside with me for a bit

Keitaro: getting his balls kicked in by Naru "Oh god! YES! YES! Don't stop Naru!"

Naru: getting turned on by all this "Oh Keitaro! You're so feisty!"

Kitsune: bitchslaps Naru "NARU STOP THAT!"

Naru: "Hey I can't help it if he likes it!"

Keitaro: on the ground in massive pain "Aww yeah…that felt good"

Kitsune: gets on her knees and begs "Please Keitaro! Go out with me just once!"

Keitaro: gets up, perfectly fine "Well…if you really want to…"

Kitsune: "REALLY!"

Keitaro: "Yeah…why not?"

Kitsune: "YES! YES! FUCK YEAH! OH HAPPY DAY! LA LA LA LA LA…" starts dancing

Su: "LET ME DANCE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" dances with Kitsune

Mutsumi: eats a watermelon in one bite "It seems like those two will finally hit it off"

Sarah: "Finally! I get to talk!"

Haruka: lights up a cigarette "Hmm…this place seems to be really comfy actually…I think I'll sit back and relax for a bit while I'm here"

Sarah: "Let's play DDR Haruka!"

Haruka: rubs Sarah's head "Not now dear, not now…"

Naru: "FUCK!"

Mutsumi: wets herself and vomits and dies

Su: runs up the wall and sticks on the ceiling

Kitsune: "Come on Keitaro! Let's go!"

Keitaro: "But first…!"

Kitsune: "Yeah?"

Keitaro: "We go to McDonald's!"

Kitsune: "…eh?"

Keitaro: "Well yeah, I mean, where else would be a perfect place to have a date?"

Kitsune: "The movies, dinner for two, a walk at the beach, the bedroom?"

Keitaro: "Nonono, you've got it all wrong…when you smell the smell of the grease…when you feel the texture of the fries, the freshness of the salads, and the whiteness of the chicken nuggets…you just cannot resist the urge to go there at least once per day!"

Kitsune: "But Keitaro!" starts whining

Naru: Thinks to herself "_Hmm…I can't let those two get TOO close to one another…I better go and spy on them"_

Shinobu: "Hey Keitaro…"

Keitaro: "Yes Shinobu?"

Shinobu: "My bum bum is on fire"

Keitaro looks at Shinobu's ass and sees that it's actually on fire.

Keitaro: "OH MY GOD! SAVE ME JESUS! SAVE ME TOM CRUISE!" runs outside and starts to stop, duck, and…cover?

Su: "Hehehehe…I LOVE FIRE! BOOBOO IS MY FRIEND!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	14. Training

**Another day another chapter…read, relax, and review…oh yeah, and enjoy J**

At a McDonald's somewhere…

Keitaro: "Yeah, I'd like four quarter-pounders…"

Kitsune: _This is my only chance to get with Keitaro…I have to give it my all this time_

Keitaro: comes to the table where Kitsune sits at "Hey bitch, been waiting long?"

Kitsune: _BITCH! I'm a bitch now! _"Eheheh…no, I haven't been waiting too long"

Keitaro: "Ok, good…" munches on his first quarter-pounder

Naru: watching from nearby "Ok good…everything's going good, as long as Kitsune doesn't use her move…"

Su: "WHO YA TALKING TO!"

Naru: punches Su "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Su: "LALALALALALA" turns into a turtle and flies away

Mutsumi: "Oh my, teehee…"

Cashier: "Yes ma'am what would you like to order?"

Mutsumi: "Yes…well…how about some watermelon?"

Cashier: "I'm…sorry, we don't carry any of those"

Mutsumi: "How about some hot oil?"

Cashier: "That'll be $23.50 please"

Mutsumi: "Do you take watermelons?"

Cashier: "Yes we do ma'am"

Mutsumi pays with the watermelon that she pulls out from under her skirt

Cashier: "Here's your hot oil ma'am…enjoy!"

Mutsumi pours the hot oil all over herself

Mutsumi: starts to roll around on the floor "Teeheeheeheeheehee it hurts!" somehow she doesn't die

Su: turns back into human and tries to eat the cashier's head

Cashier: "Ma'am, if you want to eat me it'll be $23.50"

Su: "I LAYKE TO DANCE THE MAMBO!" Su pulls out a gun from under her…blouse and eats it "YEEEEHAAAAAA!"

Back with the couple…

Keitaro: munching on his fourth quarter-pounder "NAWMNAWMNAWMNAWM" makes sure to eat with his mouth wide open so Kitsune can see him eating

Kitsune: _Damn, this boy is tough to please…maybe if I touch his…_Kitsune reaches under the table

Naru: "Oh shit! She's gonna touch him already?" Naru pulls out a BB gun and fires a shot at Kitsune's hand

Kitsune: "Ouch!"

Keitaro: talking with his mouth full "ANYFING WRONG?"

Kitsune: "No, no…" _Damn, that hurt_ "Keitaro…would you like to kiss?"

Keitaro: "Like to what?"

Kitsune: "Kiss"

Keitaro: "Kiss what?"

Kitsune: "Kiss you"

Keitaro: "I don't wanna kiss me"

Kitsune: "No, me…"

Keitaro: "You what?"

Kitsune: "To kiss you"

Keitaro: "Who's gonna kiss me?"

Kitsune: "ME!"

Keitaro: "What about you?"

Kitsune: "I want to kiss you"

Keitaro: "……………………………...OH! I GET IT NOW! Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Keitaro gets up and orders some Big Macs

Kitsune: "What the fuck!"

Keitaro: "Yeah, I'd like 5 Big Macs and some…"

Kitsune: _There's just gotta be a trick…what has Naru done that made Keitaro get all excited?_ "……………………………...WAIT! I GOT IT!"

Keitaro: Returns to the table "Hello my dear"

Kitsune: gets ready to kick Keitaro in the balls "Y-yes?"

Keitaro: "So…how are you doing on this fine and lovely day?"

Kitsune: "Well…" _Huh? Wait! He called me 'dear'!_ Kitsune puts her foot back down "…I-I'm doing fine…I guess…maybe…" Kitsune blushes

Keitaro: "That's good, that's good…you know, I wonder what Charles and they are doing right now…?"

Back at the training field…

EXTREME: pounding Charles' nuts into the ground "WEAK! PITIFUL! COME ON! STAND UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Back at Mc Donald's…

Kitsune: "Yeah, I wonder too…"

Naru: still spying on them "Shit! Keitaro actually said something nice to her! What the fuck is wrong with him? I thought he only did that to ME!"

Su: "MAYBEE ITZ BCUZ U KICK HIZ BALLZ 2 MUCHZ!"

Naru: "What….what are you trying to say?"

Su: gets all serious "Well, technically speaking, the one point on a male and female body where they feel pain the most when struck with enough force is the pelvis…also technically speaking if you to slap one's penis or vagina, they'd feel no pain, but in fact pleasure…the true point of destruction is on or inside the pelvis…maybe Keitaro is a masochist, but maybe he has a softer side you think? Maybe causing him pain makes him feel good, but causing him TOO much pain will make him feel like a rotten mushroom you think?"

Naru: "…Su?"

Su: goes back to 'normal' "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD"

Naru: _Su does have a point there…maybe she's right…maybe I shouldn't cause him pain anymore…maybe I should just show him my true feelings…_

Kitsune: "Hey Keitaro?"

Keitaro: munching on all five Big Macs at the same time "YEAH!"

Kitsune: "Would you like to go see a movie later on? You know…just the two of us?"

Keitaro: "…will there be popcorn involved?"

Kitsune: "I guess so, yeah…"

Keitaro: "With lots and lots of butter?"

Kitsune: "If you want, sure"

Keitaro: "And lots and lots of CADNY?"

Kitsune: "Um…"

Keitaro: "And a really big drink? Like a drink that's so big I could fill it in my pants?"

Kitsune: "……well, if you really want to"

Keitaro: "Woohoo!" break dances

Shinobu: appears out of nowhere "Um…Naru? I think I'm dying…"

Naru: "Uh? What?" Looks at Shinobu and sees a liter of blood just sitting on the floor "OH MY FUCKING GOD SHINOBU THAT'S YOUR PERIOD! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Shinobu: "Don't worry…it's happened ever since I was three…"

Naru: "?"

Mutsumi: still rolling around on the floor in the hot oil "I like lollipops!"

Haruka: sitting at a nearby table where nobody has apparently noticed her and smoking too "Ah, these children…"

Back at the training field…

EXTREME: sitting on Motoko's back "I said TEN HUNDRED pushups not ONE THOUSAND!"

Motoko: doing pushups "But they're the same fucking thing!"

EXTREME: "Quiet woman! Or do you want me to get…THE WHIP" a sound of a cracking whip can be heard

Motoko: "AH! NO NO NO NO! I'll do it again…"

EXTREME: "That's what I thought!"

Somewhere at a nearby movie theatre…

Kitsune: holding Keitaro's arm "So what do you want to see…dear?"

Keitaro: "Ummmm…" looks at the selection "How about 'big-breasted-teens gone extremely way overboard wild'?"

Kitsune: "…how about something a bit more…romantic?"

Keitaro: "I thought that was pretty romantic"

Kitsune: "Ok…Oh! How about 'Lover's point'?"

Keitaro: "That's only rated PG!"

Kitsune: "How about the rated 'R' version"

Keitaro: "Now that's what I'm talking about woman!" kisses Kitsune on the forehead

Kitsune: blushes a lot "Ah…"

Naru: nearby "What the fuck! He never kissed ME before!"

Haruka: "Who WOULD want to kiss you?"

Naru: "Shut the fuck up!"

Inside the movie theatre…

Girl: (in the movie) "Oh John! I love you so much…"

Boy: "Oh Sally! I love you too…"

Girl: "Oh John…"

Boy: "Oh Sally…I…want to show you something…a little present I got you…"

Girl: "And what would that be?"

Boy: "Well…when I mean small…I mean REALLY FUCKING HUGE!" unzips his pants

Girl: "Oh JOHN!"

Keitaro: with his popcorn, and candy, and drink "Woo! Go get 'er John!"

Kitsune: _Now's my chance to…_Kitsune puts her hand on Keitaro's hand _YES! It worked!_

Keitaro: doesn't even notice "WOOO! YEAH! Take THAT bitch! WOOO!"

Naru: sitting in the row behind them "What the fuck? Keitaro never touched MY hand!"

Haruka: "Your hands are filthy! You've never washed them ever since we left for this planet"

Naru: "Shut the fucking fuck up!"

Su: "THEY DO SEXYSEXY IN DA AZZ!" bounces around

Mutsumi: watching the movie "Oh my! Reminds me of my pre-school days, teehee"

Everyone looks at Mutsumi

Mutsumi: "Teeheehee"

After the movie…

Keitaro: "Man, that was a great movie" takes a stretch "I really like that part where the girl took it up the ass"

Kitsune: "Yeah…" turns to face Keitaro and puckers her lips

Keitaro: "What?…..OH! You want an M&M too? Here you go!" pops one in her mouth

Kitsune: eats the M&M _That's not what I meant…hmm…maybe I need to catch him off guard or something… _"Hey Keitaro…would you like to go take a walk across the beach?"

Keitaro: "Sure, why not?"

Kitsune: with shiny eyes "REALLY? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D…BUT YOU DID SO…"

Keitaro: "Listen bitch, do you want to or not?"

Kitsune: nods her head, like a billion times

Naru: nearby "That's it…I'm gonna have to move in RIGHT NOW…" starts to approach the two "Hey Keitaro! What's up?"

Keitaro: "And who the fuck are you?"

Naru: "It's…me…Naru"

Keitaro: "Yeah, and what do you want with me? Can't you see I'm BUSY?"

Kitsune: _Oh my god! He's actually defending me!_

Naru: "Well…I just thought that…I could come walk along the beach with you…"

Keitaro: "Oh, ok then, sure, why not?"

Kitsune: _WHAT!_

Su: "AND MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mutsumi: "I might as well come along too…"

Haruka: "A nice sunset would be pleasentful to end the day"

Shinobu: "Well I'm not being left behind…"

Keitaro: "Great! You can ALL come!"

Everyone: "YAY!"

Kitsune: "groan…"

Back at the training field…

EXTREME: "Alright Kanako! Once again from the top!"

Kanako: charges her energy until she starts glowing "Haaaaaaa….."

EXTREME: "Now…form the bow!"

Kanako: uses her energy to form a really large bow and quiver "HAAAAAAA……"

EXTREME: "Now hit all the targets! OR ELSE THEY'LL HIT YOU!" EXTREME jumps in the air and throws 10,000 bombs heading straight for Kanako…

Kanako: "WHAT THE FUCK!" starts firing her energy arrows at the bombs successfully blowing up maybe…1,000? Yeah, 1,000...then of course Kanako gets hit with the rest

SFX: "KABOOM! MUTHA-FUCKA!"

EXTREME: "Too slow! We'll do it once again from the top!"

Kanako: practically dead "ow…"

At a beach somewhere…

Shinobu: "La la la la la…" starts skipping

Su: flying around everywhere "WOOOOW! BOOOOOOM!"

Naru: holding Keitaro's right arm "Teehee"

Kitsune: holding Keitaro's left arm "Grr…"

Haruka: smoking a cigar "Ah…that's the shit…"

Mutsumi: eating a watermelon "YUM!"

Kitsune and Naru: "So Keitaro…"

Naru: "You go first Kitsune…"

Kitsune: "No, I insist Naru…you go first…"

Naru: "Ok! So Keitaro, will you give me a kiss?"

Keitaro: "Sure!" kisses Naru

Kitsune: "WHAT!"

Keitaro: "What? It's just a kiss…"

Kitsune: "Hmm…will you…have sex with me?"

Keitaro: "Sure!" has sex with Kitsune

Naru: "Jesus child raping Christ! I did NOT want to see that!"

Keitaro: "You mean…you don't like my…"

Naru: "Well…I…"

Kitsune: still feeling pleasure from the sex sessions she just had _Yes! Maybe if Naru admits that she's a lesbian, then maybe…just maybe, Keitaro will be ALL MINE!_

Keitaro: stops walking "Well?"

Naru: "Well it's not like I…"

Keitaro: getting pissed off "You don't like my penis! Oh my god Naru! I thought we had something going here, but now you admit to me that my penis isn't the most important thing in your life! Oh my god, now what am I gonna do!"

Naru: "Wait! I do…but…"

Keitaro: "But what? Too big for ya?"

Naru: "Well…"

Keitaro: "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" lets go of Naru's arm "Come Kitsune…Naru doesn't like my penis anymore"

Kitsune: _That was pretty fucked up, but I'll take it_ "Sure thing dear!"

Naru: "But…Keitaro…I'm just not ready…"

Haruka: "Tough fucking luck Naru…you should know by now that when a man or a woman offers their genitals you should take that chance and just take them right then and there instead of letting it go like that…"

Naru: "I can't believe…I lost him…" falls on to the sand "I can't believe…"

Shinobu: "Meow?"

Naru: "What is it Shinobu?"

Shinobu: "Something tells me that he's not gonna be with Kitsune very long you know"

Naru: "What makes you say that you little fuck?"

Shinobu: "Well…all I know is that he fell in love with you first" Shinobu winks at Naru

Naru: "Really? You fucking think so?"

Shinobu: "I'm totally positive" gives a victory sign

Naru: "Fuck! Then hope is not all lost! KEITARO! WAIT FOR ME!" Naru gets up, runs towards Keitaro and jumps on his back

Keitaro: falls down "AUGH! WHAT THE FUCK! YOU NO-PENIS-LIKER!"

Naru: smiles "I don't care about what you say, because I love you Keitaro!" hugs Keitaro

Kitsune: "!"

Keitaro: "…what…did you say?"

Naru: _Oh my god…what did I just fucking say? Oh my god…_Naru slowly lets loose of her grip on Keitaro

Keitaro: "Wait! Naru! What did you say?"

Naru: starts running away "AAAHHH! I SAID NOTHING! NOTHING YOU FUCK! NOTHING!"

Keitaro: attempts to chase Naru, but gets pulled back by Kitsune "Ugh…"

Kitsune: "But Keitaro…I love you too…"

Keitaro: "What?"

Kitsune: "I love you"

Keitaro: "Who loves you?"

Kitsune: "No…I love YOU!"

Keitaro: "What about me?"

Kitsune: "You! I love you!"

Keitaro: "You love who?"

Kitsune: "YOU!"

Keitaro: "Umm…I know you're trying to say something but, I'm not getting you…"

Kitsune: lunges towards Keitaro and passionately kisses him on the lips "Mmm…"

Keitaro: "mmm…"

Kitsune: lets go "I love you Keitaro" has tears in her eyes

Keitaro: "You…you love me?"

Kitsune: _He…he understood! I can't believe it, but he did! _"Yes Keitaro, I love you!"

Keitaro: "But Naru said…"

Kitsune: "Forget about what Naru said, what I say matters the most!" hugs Keitaro

Keitaro: "…" _But Naru…_Keitaro looks behind him but to his avail, cannot see Naru anymore

Back at Charles' house…

Naru: "Huff, huff, huff…" Naru sits down on the couch in the living room while Ale serves her some tea

Ale: "What's the matter dear?"

Naru: "huff…I…huff…said…huff…love…Keitaro…"

Ale: "Oh! You admitted it did you?" smiles "That's a lovely thing isn't it?"

Naru: "NO! Fuck no bitch! Because Kitsune loves him too!"

Ale: "So a rivalry then?"

Naru: "Not fucking really, but still…"

Ale: "I remember when I fell in love with Charles…he just entered that training facility and I admitted my love to him…because he was so manly, and all that…"

Naru: "Fuck bitch, you on some shit?"

Ale: "No, that's how it really happened…I don't know, there's just something about him that attracts me to him…"

Naru: "Fuck…" relaxes on the couch "Now what am I gonna fucking do?"

Ale: "Just face him and tell him how you truly feel"

Naru: "Hey! That's what my bitch of a little sister told me! And it worked last time too!…I'll tell him as soon as he gets back…

: "I'm not so sure about that…"

Naru and Ale both look at the mysterious figure standing by the doorway while they see the entire gang tied up and held in a bind.

: "What? Am I too early?"

Naru: "Robert…"

Robert: "Heh…didn't think you'd be here at a time like this" looks at the staff he's holding "But thanks to this baby here, I'm able to do the impossible bitches…oh! And Ale! Nice to see you too"

Ale: getting enraged "Get the fuck outta my house!"

Robert: "And what if I don't wanna?"

Ale: "Grrr…" lunges towards Robert to only bounce right back from a magic force field being held around him

Robert: "I told you dear, I can do the impossible…I'll take over this world and every other that are out there…but first I need to get Mei, and get back Charles' fighting power…"

Ale: "I WONT ALLOW IT!" starts throwing her fists and feet at Robert but can't seem to hit him

Robert: throws magic handcuffs and a gag on both Ale and Naru and they both fall to the ground "Are you quite done yet? Now where is that motherfucker? Oh Mei Someone's here to see you…"

Back at the training field…

EXTREME: "Good job Mei…keep up the good work…while you three…KEEP WORKING!"

The Commander comes out of nowhere in a haste

Commander: "Everyone…he's here!"

Charles: exhausted "WHAT! ALREADY! I thought you said three days!"

Commander: "Yes, well since he has your staff he can speed up time for himself…if I only knew that I would've asked you to come sooner…

Charles: "COMMANDER YOU ALWAYS KNEW THAT!"

Commander: "…….ANYWAYS! He's going to be arriving here soon…everyone get in your…GAH!" the Commander is lifted high up in the air and is dropped to the ground

Robert: flies in on everyone "Ah, it's good to be here…" turns to face Mei "Now Mei…I'm gonna need you to give me back your power…"

Charles: takes out his sword and swings it at Robert

Robert: "Heh! That crusty thing? That thing could never…BWAH!" the sword pierces right through Robert's shield "How the hell!"

Charles: "Come on bitch! Ready for round 2?"

Robert: "Grrr…" puts everyone else that was tied up in a big clear box that's floating in the sky

Kanako: fires an arrow at Robert and it just barely touches him "Heh, and next time I wont miss for your heart!" Kanako readies the bow

Mei: Gets in her stance "You want my power? Well come and take it!"

Motoko: "You don't even have any power yourself! Just magic! What can magic do?"

EXTREME: "I shall assist in this fight as well"

Robert: "You want to see what it fucking does? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT CAN FUCKING DO!" Robert charges his energy until he emit's a strong glow all around him, about 2 meters radius


End file.
